


Jesus Christ Asahi

by Yourlocalflower (Crims0n_Ivy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Noya, Bisexual Suga, Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, But nothing incredibly aweful, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First years as friends, For Haikyuu at least, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Lizards, Love, Love Confessions, Motherly Suga, Multi, Team pet, This is the first one I've written, Trans Character, asahi is jesus, chat fic, everything is fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 37,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Ivy/pseuds/Yourlocalflower
Summary: When Suga creates a group chat for the Karasuno team drama unfolds and secrets are uncovered.





	1. Welcome to the team

\-- Friend Request from Hinata Shouyou --  
Accept  
Decline 

\-- You are now friends with Hinata Shoyou --

\-- chat opened with Hinata Shouyou --

Suga: hey Hinata 

Hinata Shouyou: Suga! How do I change my name on this thing???

Suga: go into your options 

Hinata Shouyou: right!!!

\-- Hinata Shouyou has changed his name to Hinata --

Hinata: has everyone else got an account on here???

Suga: besides Tsukishima and Kageyama yeah

Hinata: actually Kageyama has an account

Suga: really?

Hinata: yeah but he only uses the first year group chat

Suga: you have a first year group chat?

Hinata: yeah but without Tsukishima 

Hinata: oh! I know!!!!!!

Suga: what?

Hinata: we should make a Karasuno group chat!!!!!

Suga: okay, give me a second

\-- you have opened a new chat Karasuno team --

Suga has added Hinata, Daichi, Asahi, Noooya, Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kino, Narita, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, muffin and Kiyoko to Karasuno Team 

Hinata: you did it!!!!!!

Suga: just like I said :)

Noooya: group chat!!!!

Yamaguchi: why do I feel like this won't end well?

Kageyama: honestly same

Hinata: what are you talking about this was a brilliant idea!!!!!!!!

Noooya: now we can all talk together!!!!!

Hinata: as a team!!!!!!

Kageyama: that's exactly what worries me

Muffin: I think it'll be fun…

Hinata: see even yachi agrees!!!!!!

Suga: you can leave if you want Kageyama 

Kageyama: no I'll stay 

Noooya: see! He loves it!!!!!

Tanaka: you two need to calm the fuck up with the !!!!!!!

Noooya: TANAKA!!!!!!!

Hinata: SENPAI!!!!!!!

Kageyama: Jesus Christ I can hear them screaming 

Asahi: I know it's giving me a virtual headache 

Noooya: ASAHI!!!!!!!

Hinata: ACE!!!!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: what do they feed those two?

Kamaguchi: honestly I don't want to know 

Suga: while we're all here I might as well tell you that Daichi won't be in club tomorrow 

Asahi: is he okay?

Suga: yeah he's just checking out a university 

Noooya: aww don't remind me that you're leaving soon

Suga: okay we'll talk about something else 

Tanaka: like how Mr glasses doesn't have an account 

Hinata: Yamaguchi make him make an account!!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: why me!

Hinata: he's your boyfriend!!!!!

Tanaka: wait?

Noooya: BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!

Noooya: YOU AND GLASSES ARE FUCKING!!!!!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: we're not fucking we're dating! Jesus, didn't you know that?

Asahi: yes!

Suga: pipe down Asahi

Tanaka: is there a difference??

Yamaguchi: yes there is, stop being so vulgar we're 15

Noooya: bitch who you calling vulgar 

Hinata: how did you not know they're dating, they literally walk home from school holding hands every day 

Hinata: and Yamaguchi gives Tsukishima good luck kisses before matches 

Hinata: they couldn't be more obvious 

Tanaka: yeah but like, glassesshima hates everyone 

Yamaguchi: not me!!

Noooya: and I didn't know you were gay!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: isn't it obvious?

Noooya: NO!!!!!

Noooya: I HAD NO IDEA!!!!!!!

Hinata: I think it's pretty obvious 

Suga: you first years do hang out more often though don't you

Kageyama: and we've talked about it in the group chat 

Tanaka: what group chat?

Kageyama: the first year group chat 

Hinata: yeah!!!!! Me, bakageyama, Yamaguchi and Yachi!!!!!!

Noooya: anyway you're missing the point

Noooya: get the tall megane to make an account!!!!!!

Noooya: actually screw that!!!!!

Noooya: I'm gonna make him an account and send him the link!!!!!!!!

Noooya: I'll be back 

Suga: don't make him mad Noya

Noooya: yeah yeah 

Yamaguchi: this feels like a bad idea…

Suga: so

Suga: Yamaguchi 

Suga: how long exactly have you two been dating 

Yamaguchi: I knew this was coming 

Tanaka: tell us!!

Yamaguchi: like since we were 12 

Tanaka: holy shit

Tanaka: so this wasn't just something that started like a month ago??

Yamaguchi: nope 

Yamaguchi: none of you mind that we're like, ya know, two guys right???

Suga: you mean mind that you're gay?

Yamaguchi: actually I'm bi but yeah 

Tanaka: dude

Tanaka: do you honestly think we care??

Yamaguchi: I thought maybe that's why you never said anything 

Tanaka: dude 

Tanaka: Noya’s bi too 

Tanaka: so is Suga 

Suga: guilty as charged 

Tanaka: Kinoshita’s ace and I'm like 90% sure Daichi's gay too 

Hinata: did they all tell you that 

Tanaka: we'll I don't know if Daichi's gay for sure 

Suga: he is 

Tanaka: well I guess that mystery is solved 

Suga: best not to say anything though his parents are sensitive 

Tanaka: oh…

Yamaguchi: so are mine so I never told them anything 

Noooya: THE DEED HAS BEEN DONE!!!!!!!

Hinata: oooh what's his name?????

Noooya: you'll have to wait and see 

Tanaka: did Hinata go quiet until Noya got back 

Hinata: I was watching over you 

Hinata: like Jesus 

Asahi: I mean yes, I was mute too

Suga: the fuck Asahi stop!!

Hinata: Noya why did you never tell me you were bisexual???? That's so COOL!!!!!!!

Kageyama: how is that cool?

Suga: look who's back!!

Noooya: I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!

Noooya: I realised when I was like 10 and I was like SWEET!!!!!!!!!

Noooya: Now I can date a girl OR A GUY!!!!!!!

Hinata: that's so COOL!!!!!!!!

Noooya: but I kinda didn't want you to think I was weird or anything 

Hinata: why would I think you're weird????

Noooya: I don't know some people just do

Hinata: well it's really cool!!!!!!!!!

Noooya: THANKS!!!!!

Kageyama: why are you praising him for something that's completely out of his control?

Tanaka: same reason you praise hot people for being hot 

Noooya: TSUKISHIMA IS ONLINE!!!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: why does this scare me so much??

Noooya has added Tall megane to Karasuno Team 

Tall megane: what the fuck is this 

Noooya: I'm glad you asked

Noooya: this is the Karasuno group chat!!!!!

Noooya: where the Karasuno’s chat

Noooya: in a group!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: oooooh I want to add you to the first year chat!!!!!!!!

\-- Tall megane has changed his name to No --

Tanaka: well I guess we have our answer 

Hinata: ima add him anyway :p 

No: no

Hinata: TOO LATE!!!!!!!

 

\---

 

Hinata has added No to Karasuno First Years!!!!!!!

Hinata: ka 

Hinata: ge

Hinata: Ya

Hinata: ma

Kageyama: what 

Hinata: don't be so grumpy bakageyama 

Kageyama: piss off

Hinata: nope 

No: I want to ignore it but my phone keeps buzzing 

No: how do I turn this shit off?

Muffin: stop being so vulgar in front of innocent ears 

Muffin: protect the crow baby 

Hinata: yeah! Protect me!!!!!!!!

No: this is ridiculous 

No: Tadashi why do you associate with these people 

Yamaguchi: they're our team Tsukki

No: they're all idiots 

Hinata: ;(

Muffin: look you made the baby crow sad!!

Hinata: ;( 

\-- Hinata has changed his name to sad baby crow --

Sad baby crow: ;(

No: sucks to be him

No: this is lame, I'm leaving 

Kageyama: can't say I'm disappointed 

No: see you later Tadashi 

Sad baby crow: …

Sad baby crow: …

Sad baby crow: is he gone 

Kageyama: why are you getting upset you're the one who added him

Kageyama: you're the one who said he should get an account 

Sad baby crow: I just thought it'd be fun if the whole team joined in

Yamaguchi: don't let it get to you Hinata, it's just who he is 

Sad baby crow: I know 

Sad baby crow: but this name is staying!!!!!!!


	2. Roll Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team assembles and for some reason Noya seems to be in charge

You have entered Karasuno team chat 

Daichi: so....

Daichi: what have I missed?

Noooya: Yamaguchi and glasses are fucking 

Yamaguchi: we're dating 

Noooya: I don't see your point 

Yamaguchi: we're 15!

Daichi: I already knew that 

Noooya: what?????

Daichi: I already knew they were dating 

Noooya: WHAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!

Muffin: only us first years knew yesterday 

Noooya: you were hardly even in the chat!!!

Muffin: I was watching down from above 

Noooya: like Jesus??????

Asahi: hi

Suga: I was wondering why my motherly senses were going off but now I know why 

Daichi: hey Suga 

Suga: heeeey Daichi!!!

Yamaguchi: motherly senses?

Suga: yeah when you're suddenly like one of my children are about to do something dumb

Suga: and then I opened the chat and there it was, one of my children doing something dumb 

Yamaguchi: I don't understand 

Yamaguchi: your children?

Noooya: so it's like a gaydar but for kids 

Suga: a what??

Noooya: you know like a gaydar when you can sense if someone is gay 

Suga: oh yeah I guess it's like that 

Yamaguchi: YOUR CHILDREN!!!!!

Muffin: I'm sorry to interrupt but I think Yamaguchi wants to be heard 

Yamaguchi: thank you yachi 

Yamaguchi: Suga what do you mean your children?

Suga: all you guys 

Suga: I look after you right??

Suga: and I can sense when you're in trouble 

Suga: like when Hinata tried to climb on top of the vending machine with Kageyama’s milk.

Sad baby crow: I thought I was going to die!!!!!!!

Kageyama: then why did you steal my milk!!!

Daichi: hello you two 

Sad baby crow: HEY DAICHI!!!!!!!!!!

Muffin: that was good timing 

Muffin: we're you watching like Jesus too??

Kageyama: yes

Sad baby crow: yep 

Asahi: yes 

Suga: what have I been telling you Asahi 

Daichi: is anyone else watching the conversation?

Ennoshita: hey

Tanaka: Sup 

Narita: guilty 

Kino: hi 

Sad baby crow: so that's the whole team!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: besides Tsukki 

Noooya: AND KIYOKO-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiyoko: … hello 

Noooya: OUR QUEEN HAS SPOKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suga: calm down children we have to be respectful

Kiyoko: thank you Suga-san 

Suga: THE QUEEN HAS RECOGNISED MY EXISTENCE!!!

No: this is ridiculous 

Yamaguchi: Hi Tsukki!

No: hey Tadashi 

Tanaka: it scares me how he's so nice to you 

Yamaguchi: boyfriend benefits 

Sad baby crow: hey Tsukishima 

Sad baby crow: glasses 

Sad baby crow: tall megane 

No: no

Muffin: can you not resist being mean to him!!!

No: no

Noooya: Hey

Noooya: now we have the whole team here!!!!!!!!!!

Noooya: ROLL CALL!!!!!!!!!

Noooya: Mother bird

Suga: present 

Noooya: daddy bird 

Daichi: …

Sad baby crow: … I think he's talking to you captain 

Daichi: I know

Daichi: present 

Noooya: Jesus 

Asahi: present 

Noooya: QUEEN 

Kiyoko: present 

Noooya: BRO

Tanaka: PRESENT 

Noooya: Karasuno’s guardian deity and most valuable player 

Noooya: PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!

No: oh please 

Suga: let the child have fun Tsukishima 

No: child? 

No: he's older than me!

Noooya: Mother in training 

Ennoshita: I guess that's me?

Ennoshita: present 

Noooya: snowflake 

Kino: present 

Noooya: almost baldy 

Narita: … present 

Noooya: jumpy child 

Sad baby crow: PRESENT!!!!!!!!!!

Noooya: angry child 

Kageyama: … present 

Noooya: my young bi companion 

Yamaguchi: here :)

Noooya: tall megane 

No: no 

Yamaguchi: Tsukki please 

Yamaguchi: even Kageyama joined in 

No: no 

Noooya: fine 

Noooya: tiny muffin 

Muffin: here XD

Noooya: right so that's everyone 

Kageyama: actually no we need to go 

Muffin: ooh is it time already 

Kageyama: yeah are you ready 

Noooya: wait 

Noooya: hold up a second 

Noooya: are Yachi and Kageyama 

Noooya: going 

Noooya: on a DATE!!!!!!!!

Sad baby crow: NO!!!!!!!!

Sad baby crow: what no!!!!!!!!!

Yamaguchi: it's a first year group outing

Muffin: we're going to get candy!!

Sad baby crow: and then play video games at bakageyama’s house because his parents are never home 

Yamaguchi: and then we're gonna order pizza!!

Kageyama: and Tsukishima’s gonna pay because he wasn't in the group while we were arranging it and we elected him to pay 

No: I'm only going to get away from my parents arguing about dumb shit 

Sad baby crow: okay we're leaving!!!!!!

Yachi: bye!!!

Suga: isn't it sweet that they hang out together??

Narita: also is it just me or did Hinata seem really upset when Noya asked if Kageyama & Yachi were going on a date?

Ennoshita: curiously upset

Suga: hush boys, not where they can see it 

Suga: leave everything to mama crow 

 

\---

 

Private message between Daichi and Suga 

Daichi: hey Suga 

Suga: hey Daichi 

Suga: don't you think it's great that the first years get on so well 

Daichi: yeah 

Daichi: but I gave a question 

Suga: go on 

Daichi: do I really act like a dad? 

Suga: well

Suga: maybe a little :)

Suga: but it's not a bad thing

Suga: you being all protective over them is really sweet 

Suga: it makes me love you just a little bit more 

Suga: and I mean 

Suga: they do act like our kids 

Daichi: Suga?

Suga: yep?

Daichi: do you think we should tell them that we're together?

Daichi: I mean 

Daichi: before I thought it might make it awkward for the team 

Daichi: but now we know that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are dating and everyone is cool with that

Suga: we’ll have to see what happens

Suga: and besides I don't mind keeping this our little secret a bit longer 

Daichi: ours and Asahi's 

Suga: whatever 

Suga: my dad's calling me I'll speak later 

Daichi: are we still getting dinner tonight?

Suga: of course 

Suga: I'll pick you up at 8

Dachi: thanks 

Daichi: I'll see you then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god so somehow the first chapter got over 100 views and I was surprised!! I adore chat fics but I didn't think I'd be able to write one very well myself so I'm pretty happy right now! Anyway hope you enjoyed the second chapter, I've already started working on the next few chapters so more coming soon!!!


	3. Karasuno Queer Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga, Noya, Yamaguchi and Kinoshita get inspired

You have entered Karasuno team chat 

\-- Yamaguchi has changed his name to Young bi companion --

Noooya: I feel like I have influenced something great!!!!!!!!!!

Young bi companion: don't get so excited 

Noooya: no but really 

Noooya: there are three of us bisexuals

Noooya: me you and Suga 

Noooya: that's like almost an army!!!!!!!!

Young bi companion: I think you're exaggerating 

Noooya: nope

Noooya: just telling the truth 

\--- Noooya has changed his name to Bi master ---

Bi master: now we just need Suga 

Bi master: give me a moment and I'll call him

Kino: I 

Kino: want

Kino: to…

\--- Kino has changed his name to space ace ---

Space ace: better 

Bi master: he's just coming online 

Suga: so what's the deal anyway? 

Bi master: Yamaguchi changed his name 

Bi master: and then I was like…

Young bi companion: he was inspired 

Young bi companion: and I presume Kinoshita was too 

Space ace: Sup !!

Bi master: so we were thinking 

Suga: I'll do it!!

\-- Suga has changed his name to bi senpai --

Bi senpai: I'm so proud of you guys 

Bi senpai: be happy with yourself and your sexuality!!

Bi master: ooh!!!!!! I have an IDEA!!!!!!!!!

\-- Bi master has created a new chat Karasuno Queer Squad --

\-- Bi master has added Bi senpai, young bi companion and space ace to Karasuno Queer Squad --

Bi master: this

Bi master: was a brilliant idea!!!!!!!!!!!

Bi senpai: this feels all secretive

Bi senpai: I like it!

Space ace: shouldn't we add Daichi and Tsukishima too?

Bi master: nah

Bi master: not yet at least 

Bi master: I kinda just wanna confuse the shit out of them with our new names 

Space ace: hhm fair 

Young bi companion: I feel like I'm in so many different chats 

Young bi companion: Nekoma and Fukurodani keep adding Tsukki to their chats and then he adds me 

Young bi companion: and now they all have my username so they keep adding me…

Bi master: isn't it fun to be a little bit popular tho????????

Young bi companion: I'm not popular

Young bi companion: it's Tsukki 

Space ace: better lots of groups than hardly any 

Young bi companion: I beg to differ 

Bi master: so

Bi master: who's up for spamming the group chat so the others aren't bothered to look back through it so we can confuse the shit out of them 

Bi master: say aye 

Bi senpai: aye

Young bi companion: aye

Space ace: aye 

Bi master: it has been decided 

Bi master: onwards and upwards my queer musketeers 

Bi master: Let's rain havoc on the straights 

Bi master: CHARGE!!!!!!!


	4. You're scaring Hinata

\-- you have entered Karasuno team chat --

Tanaka: what the fuck is with all the cat pictures…

Tanaka: and pride flags…

Tanaka: and dinosaurs…

No: ridiculous isn't it

Bi master: ridiculous??

Bi senpai: absolutely

Young bi companion: utterly 

Space ace: ridiculous

Sad baby crow: Yachi I'm scared 

Muffin: want me to hold your hand 

Sad baby crow: … maybe 

Bi master: is the bi

Bi senpai: too

Young bi companion: STRONG!!!!!!!!

Tanaka: companion is Noya 

Young bi companion: WRONG!!!!!!

Kageyama: did you even read the chat yesterday

Kageyama: companion is Yamaguchi

Bi senpai: so you did read the roll call?

Kageyama: senpai is Noya 

Bi senpai: wrong again!

Tanaka: so master is Noya 

Bi master: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

Tanaka: I guess I'm right 

Kageyama: and companion is Yamaguchi

Kageyama: so that makes senpai Suga 

Space ace: what about me?

Tanaka: Kinoshita 

Space ace: HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!

Tanaka: because you're the only ace on the team!!!

Tanaka: now come on 

Tanaka: change your names back 

Tanaka: you're scaring Hinata 

Muffin: yeah he's hiding behind me 

Sad baby crow: no don't stop I'm enjoying having to duck down 

Bi senpai: the cry of the short

Tanaka: wait 

Tanaka: are you two

Tanaka: together?

Muffin: nah he's hiding behind me virtually

Tanaka: nah I mean like bi and salty together 

Sad baby crow: oooh you mean like dating??????

Kageyama: wow he catches on fast 

Muffin: nah I'm a lesbian 

Tanaka: …

Bi master: really?????

Bi master: WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER????????

Muffin: I didn't want to disrupt the peace idk 

Muffin: anyway change your names back 

Bi master: fine 

Bi senpai: the bi is obviously

Bi master: too much for you to 

Young bi companion: HANDLE!!!!!!

\-- Young bi companion has changed his name to Yamagaychi --

Bi master: well played young one 

Bi master: you are growing into a fine young gay 

\-- Bi master has changed his name to noya t enough --

Noya t enough: better??????

No: just looking at that makes me feel sad inside 

Noya t enough: good then it's staying 

Noya t enough: your turn senpai 

Bi senpai: I am turning to my children for inspiration

Bi senpai: it is a proud day when a mother can say that 

\-- Bi senpai has changed his name to Sugaywara --

Sugaywara: Yamaguchi

Sugaywara: my son 

Sugaywara: you have made me so proud!!

Noya t enough: I have tears in my eyes!!!!!

Yamagaychi: thanks mum 

Yamagaychi: anything to make you proud 

No: this is making me feel sick 

No: Tadashi I leave you alone for 2 minutes with these people!

Yamagaychi: I'm just having fun Tsukki

Yamagaychi: it's nothing to get stressed over 

No: don't tell me I didn't warn you 

Yamagaychi: I love you too

Space ace: but for real tho 

Space ace: my name ain't changing


	5. Are you okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I've been uploading this in the wrong format and that's why the bold hasn't been showing up.... Oops....

\-- Private message between  **Sugaywara** and  **Yamaguchi --**

 

**Sugaywara:** hey Yamaguchi 

 

**Sugaywara:** I don't know if you're home yet but I need to ask you something 

 

**Yamagaychi:** hey Suga!

 

**Yamagaychi:** I just got in what is it?

 

**Sugaywara:** during practice today I think I saw something on your thighs 

 

**Sugaywara:** I don't want to assume anything but are you okay?

 

**Sugaywara:** you can tell me if anything is wrong 

 

**Yamagaychi:** oh I probably just got paint on them in art class!!!

 

**Yamagaychi:** it was kinda messy and I didn't have much of a chance to clean myself up :)

 

**Sugaywara:** as long as you're telling me the truth 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I am!!!

 

**Sugaywara:** good

 

**Sugaywara:** well have a nice evening 

 

**Yamagaychi:** you too Suga-san!!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private message between **Sugaywara** and **No** \--

 

**Sugaywara:** hey Tsukishima 

 

**Sugaywara:** how are you?

 

**Sugaywara:** how's school? 

 

**Sugaywara:** have you done your homework?

 

**No:** I was just trying to do it

 

**No:** what do you want?

 

**Sugaywara:** you are Yamaguchi are in the same classes right 

 

**No:** yes 

 

**Sugaywara:** what lessons did you have today 

 

**No:** why do you want to know 

 

**Sugaywara:** curious about what my kohais are up to

 

**No:** okay

 

**No:** well we had Maths, Japanese History, home economics, physics and biology 

 

**No:** helpful?

 

**Sugaywara:** yep 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'll let you get back to your homework 

 

**Sugaywara:** don't work yourself too hard 

 

**No:** sure...

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Sad baby crow:** guys 

 

**Sad baby crow:** I think 

 

**Sad baby crow:** I want 

 

**Sad baby crow:** a lizard!!!!!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** and that couldn't all be said in one sentence why?

 

**Sad baby crow:** aesthetics 

 

**Kageyama:** do you even know what that means 

 

**Sad baby crow:** …

 

**Sad baby crow:** I heard Yamaguchi say it yesterday 

 

**Kageyama:** that's what i thought 

 

**Sad baby crow:** anyway back to my struggle 

 

**Kageyama:** why don't you just ask your parents 

 

**Sad baby crow:** good idea!!!!!!!!

 

**Sad baby crow:** MUM!!!!!!!!!

 

**Sugaywara:** yes honey? 

 

**Sad baby crow:** can I get

 

**Sad baby crow:** A LIZARD!!!!!!!

 

**Sugaywara:** sure 

 

**Kageyama:** I mean your real parents 

 

**Sugaywara:** who you calling fake mister 

 

**Sugaywara:** go to your room

 

**Kageyama:** but 

 

**Sugaywara:** but nothing 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** sorry mum

 

**Sugaywara:** that's what I thought

 


	6. Dragons are still alive!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is too pure. Protect him!!!

\--  **Meow meow** had added  **Yamagaychi** to  **Tsukishima support group** chat  \--

 

**Yamagaychi:** what is this?

 

**No:** please don't ask if hate it too

 

**Meow meow:** Sup Yamaguchi 

 

**Meow meow:** I appreciate the name 

 

**Hoot hoot:** it's just his name 

 

**Meow meow:** read it carefully 

 

**Hoot hoot:** I don't get it 

 

**Meow meow:** and again 

 

**Hoot hoot:** …. Oooooh 

 

**Hoot hoot:** nice name YamaGAYchi 

 

**Meow meow:** we got there bro

 

**Applepi:** I apologise for these 2 Yamaguchi 

 

**Applepi:** I was forced here to

 

**Meow meow:** yeah but who brought you lunch every day during your gaming marathon 

 

**Meow meow:** and ordered you pizza 

 

**Meow meow:** and got you soda 

 

**Meow meow:** and texted your parents back for you 

 

**Applepi:** you just wanted to use the 3D TV while my parents were away 

 

**Meow meow:** and to keep my kitten safe 

 

**Meow Meow:** just remember who carried you to bed when you passed out on the third day 

 

**Applepi:** you should have woken me up I missed a timed quest because of that 

 

**Hoot hoot:** wait Kenma you have a 3D TV

 

**Applepi:** yeah 

 

**Hoot hoot:** then why don't we have our movie nights round yours????

 

**Meow meow:** Bro 

 

**Meow meow:** we've talked about this 

 

**Meow meow:** no one wants your excited owl ass in their home 

 

**Meow meow:** and your house is bigger 

 

**Meow meow:** and your parents are always out 

 

**Hoot hoot:** I guess

 

**Hoot hoot:** well I am a brilliant host so I guess it's only fair 

 

**Yamagaychi:** you guys have movie nights?

 

**Meow meow:** yeah

 

**Meow meow:** don't you guys do anything like that??

 

**Yamagaychi:** we have first year gaming nights 

 

**No:** more like “Hinata and Kageyama arguing over things that don't matter and me paying for an unnecessary amount of pizza” night 

 

**Yamagaychi:** oh come on you had fun 

 

**No:** what is fun more than a figurative dream to help us forget about the harsh truths of reality?

 

**Hoot hoot:** …

 

**Meow meow:** and that's why we created the Tsukishima support group 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered **Karasuno team** chat \---

 

**Sad baby crow:** oh my god

 

**Sad baby crow:** I asked my parents like bakageyama said 

 

**Sad baby crow:** we're going to the store in like 10 minutes!!!!!!!!!

 

**Sad baby crow:** I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** wait they're actually letting you??

 

**Noya t enough:** THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!

 

**Sad baby crow:** I KNOW RIGHT!!!!!!

 

**Sad baby crow:** ah 

 

**Sad baby crow:** I just thought 

 

\--   **Sad baby crow** has changed his name to  **lizard keeper** \--

 

**Lizard keeper:** this is such a great day!!!!!!!

 

**Muffin:** omg send me a pic once when you get it 

 

**Lizard keeper:** you can come over if you want 

 

**Muffin:** really? 

 

**Lizard keeper:** yeah I'll text you when we're back 

 

**Muffin:** OMG thanks!!!

 

**Noya t enough:** why did you want a lizard anyway 

 

**Lizard keeper:** I wanted a dragon but bakageyama said they're extinct 

 

 **Lizard** **keeper:** but according to the Internet there are lizards called bearded dragons so TAKE THAT!!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** Yachi’s going to see my dragon and then I'll show bakageyama and then he'll see that dragons are still alive!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** …

 

**Noya t enough:** Umm… Hinata 

 

**Lizard keeper:** yeah?

 

**Noya t enough:** Yachi please tell him 

 

**Muffin:** no way 

 

**Tanaka:** should we 

 

**Muffin:** NO WAY!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** guys 

 

**Lizards keeper:** what's wrong???

 

**Noya t enough:** nothing 

 

**Lizard keeper:** well good. I need to go now. I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE MY DRAGON!!!!!!!!!

 

**Muffin:** have fun!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** BYE!!!!!!!

 

**Muffin:** oh that child 

 

**Muffin:** how is he in high school??

 

**Tanaka:** he’s so dumb 

 

**Noya t enough:** so oblivious

 

**Muffin:** it might be for the better though

 

**Muffin:** let him stay that way 

 

**Tanaka:** but come on

 

~~**Tanaka:** the best thing about it is that is that Kageyama thought dragons existed too ~~

 

**Noya t enough:** they'll see that you know 

 

**Noya t enough:** delete it

 

**Tanaka:** fine 

  
**Tanaka:** not as if they'd read back through the chat anyway 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thanks for the lovely comments I've been getting!! My god I wasn't expecting it at all. It makes me smile every time I open AO3 and realise theres another one of you being too kind!! 
> 
> Also just for reference right now if you didn't know 
> 
> Lizard keeper ~ Hinata   
> Kageyama ~ take a wild guess   
> Sugaywara ~ Suga   
> Yamagaychi ~ Yamaguchi  
> Daichi ~ again take a wild guess   
> Tanaka ~ same here with the wild guessing thing   
> Kiyoko ~ oh, there it is again   
> No ~ Tsukishima   
> Noya t enough ~ Noya   
> Asahi ~ it's right there buddy   
> Ennoshita ~ I'm creative aren't I   
> Space ace ~ Kinoshita   
> Narita ~ I can't possibly imagine who   
> Muffin ~ Yachi   
> Meow meow ~ Kuroo  
> Hoot hoot ~ Bokuto   
> Applepi ~ Kenma 
> 
> I think that's everyone 
> 
> I know it's probably not difficult but like 99% of the time when I'm reading chat fic I get very confused about the names (that's why I started with almost all of them using their actual names)
> 
> Also again (this is kinda long sorry) Happy birthday to the wonderful, the marvelous Oikawa Tooru!!! I know he isn't in this fic... Yet... But he needs the recognition!!!!


	7. Pixie Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haircuts and worries

\-- You have entered **Karasuno team** chat \--

 

**Muffin:** just got my hair cut!!!!

 

**Kiyoko:** nice

 

**Kiyoko:** what does it look like 

 

**Muffin** sent photo

 

**Kiyoko:** ooh it's so cute 

 

**Kiyoko:** I always thought I might get something like that too 

 

**Muffin:** that'd be so fun!

 

**Muffin:** we'd be twins!!!

 

**Sugaywara:** you got a pixie cut Yachi

 

**Muffin:** yeah!!

 

**Sugaywara:** it looks so cute 

 

**Tanaka:** I'd love to see Kiyoko with a pixie cut

 

**Noya t enough:** that would be so hot 

 

**Sugaywara:** be respectful boys 

 

**Sugaywara:** if Kiyoko got a haircut it wouldn't be for you

 

**Sugaywara:** she can do what she wants 

 

**Kiyoko:** thank you Suga-san 

 

**Sugaywara:** she has spoken to me!! Praise the lord the angels are among us!!

 

**Muffin:** how do you make them act like this?

 

**Muffin:** it must be real fun 

 

**Kiyoko:** honey it's just my aura 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Sugaywara** and  **Yamagaychi** \--

 

**Sugaywara:** hey son

 

**Yamagaychi:** hey mum 

 

**Sugaywara:** do you know what I want to talk about?

 

**Yamagaychi:** nope 

 

**Sugaywara:** any ideas 

 

**Yamagaychi:** none

 

**Sugaywara:** let me give you a clue then

 

**Sugaywara:** what was up with your kneepads in practice today 

 

**Sugaywara:** they were so high they looked like Bokuto’s 

 

**Sugaywara:** you were trying to cover your legs weren't you 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I just wanted to try something new 

 

**Yamagaychi:** plus Bokuto says they support your legs better 

 

**Sugaywara:** Yamaguchi please tell me the truth 

 

**Sugaywara:** I may not be your real mother but I care about you like one 

 

**Sugaywara:** I care about you all so much

 

**Yamagaychi:** that is the truth 

 

**Sugaywara:** Yamaguchi

 

**Sugaywara:** have you been hurting yourself 

 

**Yamagaychi:** no

 

**Yamagaychi:** why would you think that 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I need to go 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'll see you at practice

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Sugaywara** and  **Daichi** \--

 

**Sugaywara:** please don't mention this to anyone else 

 

**Sugaywara:** but I'm really worried about Yamaguchi

 

**Sugaywara:** I think he's been hurting himself 

 

**Daichi:** what do you mean?

 

**Sugaywara:** I think he's been cutting himself 

 

**Daichi:** huh? Why?

 

**Sugaywara:** I don't know I've been trying to get it out of him 

 

**Sugaywara:** but he won't tell me anything 

 

**Sugaywara:** I saw red marks on his thighs in practice yesterday 

 

**Sugaywara:** and did you see his kneepads today?

 

**Sugaywara:** he's definitely hiding something

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm so scared 

 

**Daichi:** it's got to be a mistake

 

**Daichi:** what did he say when you brought it up

 

**Sugaywara:** that he'd got paint on himself in art class

 

**Sugaywara:** but when I asked Tsukishima what classes they had that day art wasn't one of them 

 

**Daichi:** can you think of any reason why he'd do that?

 

**Daichi:** I know he has anxiety but he always seems to be able to cope well enough 

 

**Daichi:** have you not seen anything like this until now?

 

**Sugaywara:** no

 

**Sugaywara:** and I don't think it has anything to do with his anxiety 

 

**Sugaywara:** at least not entirely

 

**Sugaywara:** he said before that his parents are sensitive about being gay 

 

**Sugaywara:** and I don't know if that's it

 

**Sugaywara:** but if it is would you mind talking to him about it for me.

 

**Daichi:** you're closer to him than I am though Suga

 

**Sugaywara:** I know that

 

**Sugaywara:** I'll get him to tell me what's wrong 

 

**Sugaywara:** but if that is what this is about then you two are in the same boat

 

**Sugaywara:** you know how he feels better than I do so please talk to him 

 

**Dachi:** I will do

 

**Daichi:** I care about him too Suga 

 

**Sugaywara:** I know you do

 

**Sugaywara:** I might be completely wrong

 

**Sugaywara:** but I have a hunch about this 

 

**Daichi:** I never thought he'd go that far though

 

**Daichi:** it's awful 

 

**Daichi:** my grandparents don't even let me in the house anymore because they're so ashamed of me

 

**Daichi:** and it hurt so much for them to say the things they did 

 

**Daichi:** but I'd never consider harming myself like that 

 

**Sugaywara:** people take things differently

 

**Sugaywara:** and I know full well that Yamaguchi is a lot more delicate than you. Not to mention he's younger 

 

**Sugaywara:** act as if this conversation didn't happen in front of him

 

**Sugaywara:** but I just need to know you're there if I need you 

 

**Daichi:** I'll always be there for you Suga

 

**Daichi:** and for the rest of the team 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm glad to hear that 

 

**Sugaywara:** well I need to go

 

**Sugaywara:** I'll see you tomorrow 

 

**Daichi:** good night 

 

**Daichi:** I love you 

 

**Daichi:** I may not say it often but I really do 

 

**Sugaywara:** I love you too :)

  
**Sugaywara:** sleep well 


	8. Applepi

\-- Private chat between  **Yamagaychi** and  **Applepi** \--

 

**Yamagaychi:** hey

 

**Applepi:** hey

 

**Yamagaychi:** how's it been going since we last talked?

 

**Applepi:** I don't know. A little bit okay and a little bit not okay 

 

**Applepi:** but I've been feeling a little bit better since we've been talking

 

**Applepi:** you're easy to talk to 

 

**Applepi:** like Shouyou except we only talk about games 

 

**Yamagaychi:** what's not been okay?

 

**Applepi:** I had a panic attack at lunch but Kuroo was with me so if was okay 

 

**Applepi:** what about you?

 

**Yamagaychi:** I don't know 

 

**Applepi:** did anyone see yet?

 

**Yamagaychi:** Suga did but I lied to him 

 

**Yamagaychi:** he definitely knows I was lying though

 

**Yamagaychi:** so now I don't know what to do

 

**Applepi:** you need to tell him the truth 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but he'll be upset with me 

 

**Applepi:** no he won't 

 

**Applepi:** like Kuroo doesn't get upset with me when I have a panic attacks

 

**Applepi:** I used to feel guilty every time 

 

**Applepi:** I felt like he hated me so I isolated myself and he got really worried

 

**Applepi:** but it's been years since then and now I really know that he minds

 

**Yamagaychi:** this is different though 

 

**Yamagaychi:** you two have known each other longer 

 

**Applepi:** if he didn't care he wouldn't say anything

 

**Applepi:** so next time he asks tell him the truth 

 

**Yamagaychi:** then he'll want to know why I did it 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I can't just tell him

 

**Yamagaychi:** he'll think I'm crazy!!

 

**Applepi:** well if he does he's not worth your time 

 

**Yamagaychi:** then I'll have no one 

 

**Yamagaychi:** not even Tsukki will want to be around me when he finds out 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'll have no one!!

 

**Applepi:** you'll have me 

 

**Applepi:** we’re in very similar situations Yamaguchi and you're my friend 

 

**Applepi:** so I promise you'll always have me

 

**Yamagaychi:** thanks Kenma 

 

**Applepi:** so 

 

**Applepi:** what are you going to do?

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm going to listen to what you said 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm going to tell him next time he asks 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but what about you?

 

**Yamagaychi:** what are you going to do?

 

**Applepi:** I'm going to tell Kuroo eventually

 

**Applepi:** and I'm going to grow my hair really long too

 

**Applepi:** I've always wanted to do that 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I want mine long too

 

**Yamagaychi:** but not too long 

 

**Yamagaychi:** did you know Yachi just got a pixie cut?

 

**Applepi:** yeah Shouyou told me 

 

**Applepi:** and I've got to go to practice

 

**Yamagaychi:** okay 

 

**Yamagaychi:** tell me how it goes 

 

**Applepi:** I will

 

**Applepi:** and Yamaguchi

 

**Yamagaychi:** yeah 

 

**Applepi:** please stop hurting yourself 

 

**Applepi:** I know it's hard but it will get better 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'll try 

 

**Yamagaychi:** it's all just too much at the moment 

 

**Applepi:** I know how you feel 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- 48 days ago --

 

[ **Yourlocalflower** has posted to tumblr]

[6:54 pm]

 

What're my parents most likely to kick me out for? Being bi? Being trans? Or shredding my thighs?

Guess we'll never know since they care more about their divorce than their child.

 

[ **Applepi** has liked your post: what're my parents…]

[7:07 pm]

 

_ Where have I heard that name before  _

 

_ Applepi _ **_?_ **

 

[You have received a message from  **Applepi** ]

[7:09 pm]

 

_ What? Who is this? I swear… _

 

**Applepi:** hello?

 

**Applepi:** I saw your post. I was just wondering if you were okay 

 

**Yourlocalflower:** I'm fine 

 

**Applepi:** it doesn't seem like it to me

 

_ It's on the tip of my tongue  _

 

**Yourlocalflower:** I'm mean no. But right now I am

 

**Applepi:** I'm trans too 

 

**Applepi:** do you want to talk about it?

 

**Yourlocalflower:** yeah that would be great

 

**Yourlocalflower:** are you on hormones?

 

**Applepi:** no

 

**Applepi:** I'm only out online 

 

**Yourlocalflower:** oh

 

_ If I can just… think  _

 

**Yourlocalflower:** do you have that new messenger app

 

**Yourlocalflower:** my parents are home and if they know I have a Tumblr they'll get mad 

 

**Applepi:** yeah I've got it 

 

**Applepi:** what's your username?

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- friend request from  **Applepi** \--

_ Accept  _

_ Decline  _

 

**Applepi:** hey

 

**Yamaguchi:** hey

 

**Applepi:** is that your real name 

 

**Yamaguchi:** yeah

 

**Yamaguchi:** Yamaguchi Tadashi 

 

**Yamaguchi:** I don't really mind being called Tadashi even though it's a boy's name

 

**Yamaguchi:** I mean I don't mind when my boyfriend calls me Tadashi 

 

**Yamaguchi:** when it's my parents it's different

 

**Applepi:** is Tsukishima your boyfriend 

 

**Yamaguchi:** huh?

 

**Applepi:** I'm Kenma Kozume from Nekoma 

 

**Applepi:** you're Yamaguchi Tadashi from Karasuno 

 

**Applepi:** you're on Shouyou’s team 

 

**Yamaguchi:** yeah 

 

**Yamaguchi:** I thought I recognised your username 

 

**Yamaguchi:** it's okay that we know each other right?

 

**Yamaguchi:** we can still talk about this 

 

**Applepi:** yes 

 

**Applepi:** but can we promise to keep this secret 

 

**Yamaguchi:** sure 

  
**Yamaguchi:** that's what I want too


	9. Freckles the dragon who ISN'T READY TO BREATH FIRE YET!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think that's title says it all...

  \-- you have entered **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Muffin:** Hinata's lizard is so cute

 

**Lizard keeper:** my BEARDED DRAGON!!!!!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** we named him freckled because he's kinda dotty 

 

**Muffin:** I helped pick the name!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** BAKAGEYAMA!!!!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** you're going to come round my house tonight 

 

**Lizard keeper:** and you're going to see my REAL DRAGON!!!!!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** also my mum said you can stay for dinner 

 

**Lizard keeper:** you like pasta right because that's what she's cooking 

 

**Muffin:** I can stay for dinner too right?

 

**Lizard keeper:** I already said you could 

 

**Lizard keeper:** ooh I know!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** Yamaguchi and glassesshima can come round too

 

**Lizard keeper:** I'm gonna go ask my mum 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno first years!!!!!!!** chat --

 

**Lizard keeper:** my mum said you can all come round!!!!!

 

**No:** oh joy

 

**No:** praise the lord 

 

**Kageyama:** it's not a real dragon dumbass 

 

**Kageyama:** I bet it doesn't even breath fire 

 

**Lizard keeper:** it's just not ready yet!!!!!

 

**Lizard keeper:** you couldn't throw a perfect toss when you were a little kid could you 

 

**Kageyama:** I could 

 

**Lizard keeper:** PROVE IT!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** how the hell do I do that?

 

**Lizard keeper:** if you were that amazing you must have videos or something???

 

**Kageyama:** fine I'll look dumbass

 

**Yamagaychi:** are you sure it's alright for us all to come around?

 

**Lizard keeper:** yeah my mum loves you guys 

 

**Lizard keeper:** also I've changed my mind again 

 

\--  **Lizard keeper** has changed his name to  **Happy baby crow** \--

 

**Happy baby crow:** this name just feels 

 

**Happy baby crow:** right 

 

**No:** I have no idea how your weird ass brain thought that would be any better 

 

**Yamaguchi:** Tsukki please try to be nice 

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Noya t enough:** hey Daichi 

 

**Noya t enough:** DAICHI!!!!!

 

**Noya t enough:** you're not going to respond are you?

 

**Noya t enough:** I'm going to call you 

 

**Daichi:** it's too late for this 

 

**Noya t enough:** what do you mean??????

 

**Daichi:** I was sleeping 

 

**Noya t enough:** really??????

 

**Noya t enough:** oh my god its 2am!!!!!!!!!

 

**Noya t enough:** I was trying to learn to draw but it's sooooo hard!!!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** what do you want Noya?

 

**Noya t enough:** okay so

 

**Noya t enough:** since Hinata got his Lizard I've been inspired 

 

**Noya t enough:** can we get 

 

**Noya t enough:** a team

 

**Noya t enough:** PET!!!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** no

 

**Noya t enough:** but DAD!!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** you think we'd be allowed a pet?

 

**Noya t enough:** well…..

 

**Daichi:** go to sleep Noya 

 

**Daichi:** we have a practice match tomorrow and I need you to be at your best 

 

**Noya t enough:** … fine 

 

**Noya t enough:** but don't think you've seen the last of me 

 

**Noya t enough:** I WILL RETURN WITH MY PROPOSAL WHEN YOU ARE IN A BETTER STATE OF MIND!!!!!!

 

**Noya t enough:** …

 

**Noya t enough:** Daichi?

 

**Noya t enough:** dad?

 

**Noya t enough:** ...

  
**Noya t enough:** well there goes my hopes and dreams...


	10. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi makes a confession and Yachi is on a mission

\-- private chat between  **Sugaywara** and  **Yamagaychi** \--

 

**Sugaywara:** hello son 

 

**Yamagaychi:** are we having this conversation again?

 

**Sugaywara:** yes 

 

**Yamagaychi:** Suga 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I want to tell you the truth 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but can you promise me you won't tell anyone 

 

**Sugaywara:** I promise 

 

**Yamagaychi:** right 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I really don't know how to say this 

 

**Yamagaychi:** first please don't call me your son 

 

**Sugaywara:** huh?

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm not a boy

 

**Sugaywara:** what do you mean??

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm a girl

 

**Yamagaychi:** well not physically

 

**Yamagaychi:** but in my mind I'm a girl 

 

**Sugaywara:** so you're trans?

 

**Yamagaychi:** yes 

 

**Yamagaychi:** please don't hate me...

 

**Sugaywara:** why would I hate you??

 

**Yamagaychi:** because it's weird 

 

**Sugaywara:** no it's not 

 

**Sugaywara:** and anyone who tells you otherwise is an asshole so don't listen to them

 

**Yamagaychi:** thanks 

 

**Yamagaychi:** my heart is beating so fast right now

 

**Sugaywara:** I can imagine 

 

**Sugaywara:** is that why you were hurting yourself??

 

**Yamagaychi:** I never said I was 

 

**Sugaywara:** but you were 

 

**Yamagaychi:** … yes 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm sorry 

 

**Sugaywara:** you don't need to apologise 

 

**Sugaywara:** you've been going through a tough time 

 

**Sugaywara:** but you're not alone okay?

 

**Yamagaychi:** okay

 

**Yamagaychi:** thank you for understanding 

 

**Sugaywara:** Yamaguchi 

 

**Sugaywara:** how long have you known you're a girl for?

 

**Yamagaychi:** about a year

 

**Yamagaychi:** maybe more

 

**Yamagaychi:** I guess I've always sorta known something wasn't right to be honest 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but it was about then that it really hit me that I wasn't a boy 

 

**Yamagaychi:** it took me a little bit longer to put a name to it and then even longer to accept it

 

**Yamagaychi:** I still hate myself because of it 

 

**Sugaywara:** well I don't hate you 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm here for you okay 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I know 

 

**Yamagaychi:** thank you 

 

**Sugaywara:** am I the first person you've told about this?

 

**Yamagaychi:** no 

 

**Yamagaychi:** one other person 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but I can't tell you their name

 

**Sugaywara:** that's okay

 

**Sugaywara:** and Yamaguchi 

 

**Sugaywara:** have you been hurting yourself since you realised? 

 

**Yamagaychi:** no 

 

**Yamagaychi:** only the last 2 months I think 

 

**Yamagaychi:** maybe a bit less 

 

**Sugaywara:** what started it?

 

**Yamagaychi:** my parents read this thing on gay rights 

 

**Yamagaychi:** and it said something about the trans suicide rates

 

**Yamagaychi:** and then they said that 

 

**Yamagaychi:** those sorts of people deserve to die 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I was so scared

 

**Yamagaychi:** I wanted to leave home and run away 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but I was so trapped 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I could sleep that night and I just kept thinking that I wanted to die 

 

**Yamagaychi:** because they could never love me 

 

**Yamagaychi:** they think I deserve to die!!!!!!

 

**Yamagaychi:** I didn't want to die 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but it hurt so much that I couldn't stop thinking about killing myself 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I wasn't thinking straight so I stole my mum's razor while she was asleep and I smashed it 

 

**Yamagaychi:** and then I got the blade and then you know what happened next 

 

**Yamagaychi:** there was so much blood and I was so scared 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but it stopped me from thinking about killing myself 

 

**Yamagaychi:** and it stopped me from thinking about what they said 

 

**Yamagaychi:** and then it kind of became habit whenever I felt sad 

 

**Sugaywara:** oh my god 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm so sorry 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'd tell you to come round right now so I could hug you if it wasn't so late 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I want a hug

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm crying

 

**Yamagaychi:** it's so scary but I feel like a weight has just been lifted off my shoulders 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm crying too

 

**Sugaywara:** oh my god Yamaguchi I'm so sorry you had to go through that 

 

**Yamagaychi:** it's fine it's a little better now 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I actually hadn't hurt myself in a while until last week 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I heard some kids talking down about trans people at school and it kind of set me off

 

**Yamagaychi:** I've been trying to stop and the other person I'm talking to has been trying to help me stop

 

**Yamagaychi:** and I haven't done anything in two days

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm glad 

 

**Sugaywara:** that you have that person to talk to 

 

**Sugaywara:** and that you opened up to me

 

**Sugaywara:** I'm sorry if I asked too many questions though 

 

**Yamagaychi:** no it's fine 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I trust you 

 

**Yamagaychi:** ask me pretty much anything and I'll probably tell you 

 

**Sugaywara:** that's fine 

 

**Sugaywara:** it's getting late 

 

**Sugaywara:** I'll give you a hug at practice tomorrow 

 

**Yamagaychi:** thanks 

 

**Yamagaychi:** can I talk to you about this again tomorrow 

 

**Sugaywara:** of course 

 

**Sugaywara:** sleep tight my lovely daughter

 

**Yamagaychi:** XD

 

**Yamagaychi:** you too mum!!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Muffin** and  **Yamagaychi** \--

 

**Muffin:** sup bro

 

**Yamagaychi:** hey Yachi 

 

**Muffin:** so I've been thinking

 

**Muffin:** Hinata and Kageyama 

 

**Muffin:** are we sure they're straight?

 

**Yamagaychi:** what makes you say that?

 

**Muffin:** do you see how they act together?

 

**Muffin:** you probably didn't notice but they were totally checking each other out today

 

**Muffin:** Kageyama was 200% staring at Hinata's butt when he was practicing receives with Daichi 

 

**Muffin:** and oh my god when I was round Hinata's yesterday 

 

**Muffin: (** I made some stickers for freckles tank and I was really proud tbh) 

 

**Muffin:** Hinata would not shut up about Kageyama 

 

**Muffin:** like damn that boy either has some deep ass admiration for his setter or he's head over heels in love with him 

 

**Muffin:** to prove a point in the middle of one of his “Kageyama is so cool” rants or “kisc” rants as I've dubbed them I said to Hinata something along the lines off “and he's cute too”

 

**Muffin:** which just for the record I don't think because a) I'm a raging lesbian and b) Kageyama has the creepiest smile 

 

**Muffin:** be he was all like “Oh yeah super cute” before continuing on talking about how perfect his setter is 

 

**Muffin:** now I don't want to call gay but 

 

**Yamagaychi:** that's sounds pretty damn gay

 

**Muffin:** almost as gay as your screen name I'd say

 

**Yamagaychi:** aww thanks!!

 

**Muffin:** anyway is it just me or are those 2 totally gay for each other???

 

**Yamagaychi:** sounds pretty gay

 

**Yamagaychi:** why don't you ask them

 

**Muffin:** because we need to be more subtle than that 

 

**Muffin:** and I needed a second opinion before I went in 

 

**Yamagaychi:** it definitely sounds like those 2 have a case of the gays 

 

**Yamagaychi:** wait 

 

**Yamagaychi:** in that case doesn't it mean that all us first years are gay to some extent 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I mean I'm bi but…

 

**Muffin:** we are literally defying the laws of nature 

 

**Muffin:** 1/10 people gay more like 11/10 people gay 

 

**Yamagaychi:** are you gonna ask them then

 

**Muffin:** nah I'll probably just try and get it out of Hinata first 

 

**Muffin:** then when I'm satisfied I'll assess how we should move onwards 

 

**Yamagaychi:** can I be part of this investigation too??

 

**Muffin:** of course 

 

**Muffin:** I'll make a group with the three of us for interrogation purposes 

 

**Muffin:** we shall call the operation “are Hinata and Kageyama gay for eachother?”

 

**Muffin:** or alternatively “is volleyball the only V those boys like”

 

**Yamagaychi:** “do the dorks wanna fuck”

 

**Muffin:** oh I like that one

 

**Muffin:** but weren't you scolding Noya for saying stuff like that about you and Tsukishima before?

 

**Yamagaychi:** this is a totally different situation 

 

**Muffin:** I'll believe you 

 

**Muffin:** but only because if I was straight I'd have a crush on you 

 

**Yamagaychi:** wait really??

 

**Muffin:** yeah

 

**Yamagaychi:** how do you know that??

 

**Muffin:** I just pictured you as a girl and I was like yeah he'd be cute

 

**Yamagaychi** : you don't have to imagine 

 

**Muffin:** what?

 

**Yamagaychi:** can you keep a secret Yachi 

 

**Muffin:** sure 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm actually a girl 

 

**Muffin:** what?

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm trans 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I was born a boy but I'm actually a girl 

 

**Muffin:** omg then I'd totally have a crush on you if you were single 

 

**Muffin:** wait?

 

**Muffin:** but isn't Tsukishima gay?

 

**Yamagaychi:** yeah that's what I'm worried about

 

**Muffin:** it might be different though since you've been dating for so long 

 

**Yamagaychi:** maybe 

 

**Yamagaychi:** anyway please don't tell anyone 

 

**Yamagaychi:** especially Tsukki

 

**Yamagaychi:** Suga already knows

 

**Yamagaychi:** but please don't tell anyone else 

 

**Muffin:** of course 

 

**Muffin:** your secrets safe with me!!

 

**Muffin:** anyway I'm going to open a chat for our whole “do the dorks wanna fuck” thing 

 

**Yamagaychi:** you're using my name?

 

**Muffin:** it has a nice ring to it 

  
**Muffin:** to the dorks!!!


	11. How to sway Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try really hard

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Noya t enough:** so

 

**Noya t enough:** mum 

 

**Noya t enough:** dad

 

**Noya t enough:** about our team pet 

 

**Daichi:** no

 

**Sugaywara:** I actually think it's a great idea!!

 

**Daichi:** Suga no!

 

**Sugaywara:** what?

 

**Sugaywara:** it'll be a great bonding experience

 

**Sugaywara:** and it'll teach them to be responsible 

 

**Noya t enough:** see mum agrees 

 

**Sugaywara:** plus I think a team pet would be fun!

 

**Noya t enough:** so we can do it 

 

**Noya t enough:** MUM AGREES WE CAN DO IT!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** we are not getting a team pet 

 

**Happy baby crow:** but DAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** no

 

**Happy baby crow:** ;(

 

\--  **Happy baby crow** has changed his name to  **sad baby crow** \--

 

**Daichi:** Hinata don't do that to me 

 

**Sad baby crow:** ;(

 

\--  **Noya t enough** has changed his name to  **sad libero** \--

 

**Daichi:** Noya please

 

\--  **Muffin** has changed her name  **Sad muffin** \-- 

 

\--  **Yamagaychi** has changed his name to  **sad flower** \--

 

\--  **Ennoshita** has changed his name to  **sad Ennoshita** \--

 

**Sad libero:** put more effort in Ennoshita 

 

**Sad libero:** this is why you ride the bench 

 

\--  **Space ace** has changed his name to  **sad ace** \--

 

\--  **Asahi** has changed his name to  **I cry** \--

 

**Daichi:** guys…

 

**Daichi:** please…

 

\--  **Sugaywara** has changed his name to  **Sad setter** \--

 

\--  **Sad setter** had renamed the group  **Daichi is a horrible father** \--

 

**Sad setter:** is this how you want to live Daichi?

 

**Sad setter:** your children miserable 

 

**Sad setter:** your husband… miserable…

 

**Sad setter:** is this really the life you want??

 

**Daichi:** fine! I'll ask takeda!

 

**Sad libero:** WHOOOOOO!!!!!

 

**Sad baby crow:** thank you dad!!!!!!

 

**Sad flower:** this was totally worth it 

 

**Sad setter:** I knew you'd come around Daichi!!

 

**I cry:** thank you captain!

 

\--  **I cry** has changed his name to  **Asahi** \--

 

\--  **Sad libero** has changed his name to  **libero your heart** \--

 

**Sad Ennoshita:** what does that even mean?

 

**Libero your heart:** if you don't know you don't deserve to know 

 

\--  **Sad Ennoshita** has changed his name to  **I should know** \--

 

\--  **Sad setter** has changed his name to  **Daichi's wife** \--

 

\--  **Sad flower** has changed his name to  **flower girl** \--

 

\--  **Sad ace** has changed his name to  **acious space** \--

 

\--  **Sad muffin** has changed her name to  **lezbihonest** \--

 

\--  **Sad baby crow** has changed his name to  **baby crow** \--

 

**Daichi:** can we change the chat name too?

 

**Libero your heart:** not until we get our team pet!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** you guys are too much 

 

**Daichi's wife:** and that's why you love us!!

 

**Daichi:** true

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


[During previous  **Karasuno team** chat -- after Daichi agreed to asking takeda]

 

\-- Private chat between  **Sad flower** and  **sad setter** \-- 

 

**Sad flower:** I kinda want to change my name to flower girl or something dumb like that 

 

**Sad flower:** but I don't want it to seem suspicious 

 

**Sad setter:** don't worry I got you covered 

 

\--  **Sad setter** has changed his name to  **Daichi's wife** \--

 

**Sad flower:** you are too good to be true 

  
**Daichi's wife:** darling I know  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't remember if I've said this before but thank you everyone for the lovely comments and especially the support and love everyone is giving Yamaguchi!!
> 
> And remember everyone if you are in a situation similar to Yamaguchi you are loved too, if by no one else then by me!!


	12. Yamaguchi an Yachi could really learn to be more straightforward

\--  **lezbihonest** has started a new chat  **do the dorks wanna fuck?** \--

 

\--  **lezbihonest** has added  **flower girl** and  **baby crow** to  **do the dorks wanna fuck?** -

 

**Lezbionest:** hey Yamaguchi

 

**Flower girl:** hey Yachi!

 

**Baby crow:** what is this?

 

**Baby crow:** and what's with the title 

 

**Lezbionest:** we just wanted to ask you a few questions away from prying eyes 

 

**Baby crow:** what do you mean?

 

**Flower girl:** we have a little theory we want to test 

 

**Baby crow:** okay…

 

**Lezbionest:** don't worry it'll be fun 

 

**Baby crow:** okay then!!!

 

**Flower girl:** first of all we want you to look at this picture 

 

\--  **lizbihonest** has sent a picture to  **do the dorks wanna fuck?** \--

 

**Baby crow:** WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE!!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** me and kiyoko hang out! So?

 

**Baby crow:** WHERE ARE HER CLOTHES????????

 

**Lezbionest:** she's wearing a bikini!! we were at the beach!!

 

**Baby crow:** oh… okay…

 

**Baby crow:** I feel like my innocent eyes have been tainted!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I can never look at her the same way again!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** it's just Kiyoko 

 

**Flower girl:** plus she's hot 

 

**Flower girl:** have you never seen a girl in a bikini before?

 

**Baby crow:** I mean yeah but I didn't expect you to just send me that picture…..

 

**Lezbionest:** okay 

 

**Lezbionest:** now a second picture 

 

\--  **lezbionest** has sent a picture to  **do the dorks wanna fuck?** \--

 

**Baby crow:** is that…

 

**Baby crow:** BAKAGEYAMA!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** omg why are you sending me these photos 

 

**Baby crow:** I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO PROTECT ME YACHI!!!!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** the interrogation technique clearly isn't working

 

**Lezbionest:** better move onto step 2

 

**Baby crow:** interrogation???????

 

**Lezbionest:** Hinata 

 

**Baby crow:** yes…..

 

**Flower girl:** we need you to be honest with us okay 

 

**Baby crow:** okay…

 

**Flower girl:** have you ever had a girlfriend?

 

**Baby crow:** … no

 

**Lezbionest:** do you have a crush on anyone??????

 

**Baby crow:** I need to go

 

**Flower girl:** Hinata!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** Hinata come back!!!

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

**Lezbionest:** do you wanna get smoothies and rethink our attack strategy?

 

**Flower girl:** yep!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\--  Private chat between  **Flower girl** and  **Applepi** \--

 

**Flower girl:** Kenma!!

 

**Flower girl:** I did it

 

**Flower girl:** I told Suga the truth about everything

 

**Flower girl:** and also Yachi knows too

 

**Applepi:** really?

 

**Flower girl:** he was really cool about it and he stayed late with me after practice to give me a hug and I mean it was just a hug but it really made me feel better 

 

**Flower girl:** and Yachi literally did not seem fazed 

 

**Flower girl:** I was so happy I was crying

 

**Applepi:** that's great! 

 

**Applepi:** I'm so happy for you 

 

**Flower girl:** me too!!!

 

**Flower girl:** how have you been then?

 

**Appliepi:** okayish again I guess 

 

**Applepi:** I've just been feeling kinda anxious around Kuroo 

 

**Applepi:** which sucks because he's one of the only people I trust

 

**Applepi:** and it makes no sense but I keep thinking he somehow knows

 

**Applepi:** like being more open about it has put me on edge or something 

 

**Flower girl:** oh

 

**Flower girl:** I'm sorry 

 

**Applepi:** it's not your fault 

 

**Applepi:** I needed someone like you to talk to

 

**Applepi:** but I feel like if I don't tell Kuroo soon I’m going to explode!

 

**Applepi:** but how do I do it?

 

**Flower girl:** if you tell him online you can phone me while you do it if you'd like 

 

**Flower girl:** or would you rather do it face to face 

 

**Applepi:** I'll take you up on your first offer 

 

**Applepi:** I think that'd help 

 

**Flower girl:** no problem :)

 

**Flower girl:** we'll get through this together okay 

 

**Applepi:** okay

 

**Flower girl:** and Kenma 

 

**Flower girl:** I think you'll be pleased to know it's been a week since I last hurt myself 

 

**Flower girl:** thank you for helping me through that 

 

**Flower girl:** you're one of the best friends I've ever had 

 

**Applepi:** same goes for you 

 

**Applepi:** I've never been good at making friends but it's easy with you 

 

**Flower girl:** we're alike in more ways than just being trans 

 

**Flower girl:** maybe that's why 

 

**Applepi:** Well I'm happy as long as you're safe

 

**Applepi:** I need to go 

 

**Applepi:** I'll message you later 

 

**Flower girl:** see you soon 

 

**Applepi:** I hope we get to actually see each other soon 

  
**Flower girl:** me too!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter for my favourite readers!!!!  
> Oooh fun fact: my little manga order of (you'll never guess what) Haikyuu volumes 3 - 6 arrived today and... I have already finished volume 3.... Oops....  
> But omg if you haven't seen it look up the cover for volume 4 it's my favourite (Nekoma team making cat paws is cute as hell!!!)  
> Thank you again for all the lovely comments (especially those of you who have had little chats in the comments with me: you know who you are). I never thought anyone would like this story this much it's kinda cool!!!!!   
> Also just to let you know I changed the name of my pseud I'm using for this story to yourlocalflower (which is what I used for Yamaguchi's Tumblr)


	13. Bokuto needs to calm down

\-- You have entered  **Tsukishima support group** chat --

 

**Meow meow:** Tsukki!

 

**Meow meow:** we're having a crisis!

 

**No:** don't call me that 

 

**Meow meow:** TSUKISHIMA!!!!!

 

**Meow meow:** Bukuto was jealous of Kageyama and Oikawa getting king status 

 

**Meow meow:** so now he only responds when you call him owl king

 

**Meow meow:** I think Akaashi is crying!!!

 

\--  **meow meow** has added  **help** to  **Tsukishima support group** chat --

 

**Meow meow:** AKAASHI ARE YOU CRYING????

 

**Help:** no

 

**Help:** he's just being immature

 

**Help:** this will pass over in a few hours 

 

**Flower girl:** I feel like you and Akaashi have the same taste in names Tsukki  

 

**No:** no

 

**Meow meow:** aww shit the owl ass is back in the gym 

 

**Help:** Kuroo will you please calm down 

 

**Meow meow:** HOW???

 

**Meow meow:** I FEEL LIKE MY BRO IS DISOWNING ME!!!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** that's what happens when you don't respect your bros choices Kuroo!!

 

**Flower girl:** I feel like you're both overreacting 

 

**Help:** listen to Yamaguchi 

 

**Help:** he obviously knows what he's talking about 

 

**Flower girl:** why don't we all just calm down 

 

**Hoot hoot:** BUT HE'S DISRESPECTING ME!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** this is unforgivable 

 

**Hoot hoot:** THIS IS A SIN!!!!!

 

**Meow meow:** well I'm sorry you're so desperate you're jealous of a first year and his egotistical senpai!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** that's it!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** BRO WE ARE THROUGH!!!!

 

**Meow meow:** Bro…

 

**Help:** this is painful 

 

**Help:** Yamaguchi they're sitting looking across from each other on different sides of the net 

 

**Help:** we just finished a practice match and Yaku’s getting annoyed because it's hard to clear up when them there 

 

**Help:** please…

 

**Help:** they won't listen to me!!

 

**Flower girl:** but Bokuto worships you

 

**Help:** not today apparently 

 

**Flower girl:** okay 

 

**Flower girl:** Kuroo-San

 

**Flower girl:** Bokuto-San 

 

**Flower girl:** please calm the fuck up

 

**Flower girl:** this is supposed to me Tsukki's support group

 

**Flower girl:** not over emotional animals convention

 

**Flower girl:** how will we help Tsukki if you're in this state 

 

**No:** really Yamaguchi?

 

**Flower girl:** do you want quiet or not 

 

**No:** true 

 

**Flower girl:** also Kenma kindly asks if you two could stop shouting at each other

 

~~**Flower girl:** it's giving her a headache ~~

 

~~**Flower girl:** she's trying to concentrate ~~

 

**Meow meow:** okay Kenma 

 

**Hoot hoot:** why did you delete that last message 

 

**Help:** he accidentally said she instead of he

 

**Meow meow:** twice????

 

**Hoot hoot:** haha Kenma would make a cute girl 

 

**Meow meow:** bitch 

 

**Meow meow:** shut up about Kenma 

 

**Meow meow:** I'm not talking to you so he's not talking to you

 

**Meow meow:** simple!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** FINE 

 

**Help:** I give up 

 

**No:** I gave up up a long long time ago Akaashi-San 

 

**No:** think yourself lucky you don't have a hyperactive pumpkin on your team 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Flower girl** and  **Applepi** \--

 

**Flower girl:** Kenma!!

 

**Flower girl:** omg Kenma I screwed up so bad 

 

**Flower girl:** I'm so sorry 

 

**Applepi:** calm down 

 

**Applepi:** what happened exactly 

 

**Flower girl:** I think I may have accidentally outed you 

 

**Flower girl:** I'm so sorry

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** go on….

 

**Flower:** well when I was telling them to shut up in the group I accidentally referred to you as she twice 

 

**Flower girl:** I deleted the messages but they saw first 

 

**Flower girl:** I'm so sorry 

 

**Applepi:** it's okay 

 

**Applepi:** it's only friends in that group 

 

**Applepi:** did they take it seriously?

 

**Flower girl:** no

 

**Applepi:** well then that's fine 

 

**Applepi:** I was going to tell Kuroo tomorrow anyway

 

**Applepi:** you'll stay on the phone with me right?

 

**Flower girl:** of course 

 

**Flower girl:** so you're not mad?

 

**Applepi:** not really 

 

**Applepi:** it was an accident 

 

**Applepi:** Let's just make sure it goes well tomorrow alright 

 

**Flower girl:** alright 

 

**Flower girl:** call me when you're ready 

 

**Applepi:** I will do

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


\-- Private message between  **Meow meow** and  **hoot hoot** \--

 

**Hoot hoot:** Kuroo 

 

**Hoot hoot:** I'm sorry 

 

**Hoot hoot:** please come back to me I don't want to be apart any longer 

 

**Meow meow:** Is Akaashi ignoring you until we make up?

 

**Hoot hoot:** ...

 

**Hoot hoot:** how did you know?

 

**Meow meow:** because Kenma’s doing the same to me 

 

**Meow meow:** our Kohais are too smart!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** bro, it's how we raised them, we can only blame ourselves 

 

**Meow meow:** we are wonderful senpais bro 

 

**Hoot hoot:** the best!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who accidentally read all of volume 4 of Haikyuu... Oops...  
> But I got to see Kenma in manga form which I was way too excited about... I love Kenma!!!


	14. Second family!!!!

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Daichi's wife:** Everyone 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I think my husband has some news for us 

 

**Daichi:** how long are you going to refer to us as husband and wife 

 

**Flower girl:** for as long as it amuses him 

 

**Daichi:** hello Yamaguchi 

 

**Flower girl:** hi!

 

**Flower girl:** what's the news?

 

**Daichi's wife:** who else is hiding here before we start 

 

**Libero your heart** : MEEEE!!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** Sup!!!

 

**Asahi:** hello

 

**Baby crow:** I'M HERE!!!!! 

 

**Kageyama:** hi 

 

**Acious space:** moi!!!

 

**Narita:** yo

 

**I deserve to know:** here

 

**Lezbionest:** Hello!!!

 

**Kiyoko:** hi

 

**No:** no 

 

**Daichi:** well…

 

**Libero your heart:** ROLL CALL!!!

 

**No:** no

 

**I deserve to know:** NO!!!

 

**Baby crow:** YES!!!

 

**Daichi:** do you want to hear the news?

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** depends 

 

**Libero your heart:** is it good news or bad news?????

 

**Daichi:** good news

 

**Libero your heart:** OKAY THEN!!!

 

**Daichi:** so I talked to Takeda 

 

**Libero your heart:** omg 

 

**Daichi:** and he talked to the principle

 

**Libero your heart:** OMG

 

**Daichi:** and as long as we take full responsibility we are allowed a team pet

 

**Libero your heart:** OMG!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** THIS!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** IS!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** AMAZING!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** you already have your dumb Lizard dumbass why are you so excited?

 

**Baby crow:** because we're getting a TEAM PET BAKAGEYAMA!!!!

 

**Asahi:** can we really Daichi-san?

 

**Daichi:** I mean what I say 

 

**Flower girl:** that's so cool!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** WHAT SHOULD WE NAME IT!!!!!!

 

**Acious space:** shouldn't we decide what we're getting first 

 

**Daichi's wife:** Ya know Kinoshita you're one of my most intelligent children 

 

**Acious space:** XD

 

**Acious space:** it's the ace 

 

**Acious space:** I spend less time thinking about potential sexual partners and more time using my head 

 

**Daichi's wife:** true true 

 

**Daichi:** anyone got any ideas?

 

**Baby crow:** A DRAGON!!!

 

**Kageyama:** they're extinct dumbass!!

 

**Baby crow:** then how do you explain freckles??

 

**Kageyama:** he's not a real dragon!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** A CROW!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** I mean we are the crows 

 

**I deserve to know:** you'd never we able to get it out and play with it 

 

**I deserve to know:** it'd be in a cage all the time 

 

**Flower girl:** how about a dog?

 

**Flower girl:** you can play with a dog 

 

**Tanaka:** that's…

 

**Daichi:** actually a really good idea 

 

**Daichi:** well done Yamaguchi!!

 

**Flower girl:** XD

 

**Daichi's wife:** our children are so smart!!

 

**Daichi's wife:** well some of our children 

 

**Baby crow:** what do you mean some???

 

**Kageyama:** well he's obviously not referring to you dumbass 

 

**No:** or you king

 

**Flower girl:** don't be mean Tsukki 

 

**Narita:** what breed of dog is it going to be??

 

**Baby crow:** THE FLUFFY ONE!!!!!!

 

**No:** …

 

**Daichi's wife:** you may need to be more specific 

 

**Baby crow:** like a fluffy one with a fluffy tail and fluffy ears 

 

**Libero your heart:** AND FLUFFY PAWS 

 

**Baby crow:** EXACTLY!!!!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** ooh I have an idea!!!

 

**Daichi:** what is it Yachi?

 

**No:** are you going to change your name to something normal?

 

**Flower girl:** Tsukki please 

 

**Lezbionest:** I'd be offended if I didn't know you're like this all the time 

 

**Baby crow:** you're so strong Yachi!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** what about a pomeranian?

 

**Lezbionest:** they're small and fluffy

 

**Lezbihonest:** my aunt got on last month and apparently they're really easy to look after 

 

**Daichi's wife:** ooh I like pomeranians 

 

**Flower girl:** I'm going to look them up 

 

**Libero your heart:** I've never heard of them before

 

**Acious space:** I used to have a pomeranian so I'm in 

 

**Narita:** Napkin was so cute I'm in too

 

**Tanaka:** napkin?

 

**Acious space:** the dog I used to have 

 

**Acious space:** it used to eat napkins

 

**Lezbionest:** that… doesn't sound healthy…

 

**Acious space:** yeah it died 

 

**Daichi:** I'm sorry

 

**Acious space:** nothing to be sorry about it's his fault for eating napkins 

 

**Flower girl:** right…

 

**Daichi:** right 

 

**Daichi:** so is everyone on board for getting a Pomeranian 

 

**Baby crow:** YEAH!!!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** sure

 

**Flower girl:** yup!!!

 

**Daichi's wife:** sounds good 

 

**No:** whatever 

 

**Acious space:** wow

 

**Acious space:** he didn't say no 

 

**Lezbionest:** definitely

 

**Asahi:** sounds good 

 

**Kageyama:** sure

 

**I deserve to know:** yup

 

**Narita:** yes

 

**Liberia your heart:** TEAM PET!!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** well it's been decided 

 

**Daichi:** anyone who wants to can come along to town after practice tomorrow to help choose 

 

**Daichi:** but I expect you all to be on your best behaviour

 

**Daichi's wife:** and you try to tell us you don't act like a dad 

 

**Daichi:** what?

 

**Daichi's wife:** just read your messages 

 

**Daichi:** oh…

 

**Daichi:** well…..

 

**Libero your heart:** DAICHIS THE TEAM DAD!!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** an Suga's the team mum 

 

**Baby crow:** THAT MEANS WE HAVE 2 MUMS AND 2 DADS EACH!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** ….

 

**Daichi's wife:** I've said it once and I'll say it again 

 

**Daichi's wife:** you guys need to calm the fuck up

 

**No:** and you need to change your name before we assume you're dating Daihi

 

**Daichi's wife:** well I like my name!

 

**Flower girl:** hhhm fair

 

**No:** don't take his side Yamaguchi

 

**Flower girl:** well then you stop being mean 

 

**Baby crow:** OOOOH OOOOH OOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** no really people listen!!!

 

**Daichi's wife:** what is it?

 

**Narita:** how can someone be that excitable?

 

**Baby crow:** ME AND NOYA JUST HAD THE BEST IDEA!!!!!

 

**No:** can't be that good if you two came up with it

 

**Flower girl:** Tsukki please!

 

**Libero your heart:** really though

 

**Libero your heart:** look at Hinata's name!!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** Shouyou??

 

**Libero your heart:** no his screen name 

 

**I deserve to know:** baby crow 

 

**Libero your heart:** YEAH!!!!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** ooooh I get it!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** smart

 

**Tanaka:** please explain Noya 

 

**Libero your heart:** well we're the crows right

 

**Daichi:** right

 

**Libero your heart:** and we can't get a crow as a pet 

 

**Acious space:** correct 

 

**Libero your heart:** so why don't we name our pet 

 

**Baby crow:** CROW!!!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** we're not getting a crow dumbass 

 

**Libero your heart:** THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANS!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** why don't we name our dog Crow 

 

**Daichi's wife:** that's 

 

**Daichi's wife:** actually kind of sweet 

 

**No:** or painfully sentimental 

 

**Daichi:** you don't like sentiment Tsukishima?

 

**No:** I don't like it when those idiots get so excited over things that are so blatantly obvious 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so you would choose that name Tsukishima

 

**No:** all I'm saying is it always the most sense 

 

**Libero your heart:** when the megane agrees it's a dream come true 

 

**Baby crow:** I CAN'T WAIT TO MEET OUR CROW DOG!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** IT'S GONNA BE SO CUTE!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** what the hell is a crow dog dumbass!!!! 

 

**Kageyama:** this is almost as dumb as when you say dragons still exist 

 

**No:** ...

 

**Daichi's wife:** Kageyama do you read anything besides what Hinata says? 

 

**Lezbionest:** …

 

**Lezbionest:** Yamaguchi

 

**Flower girl:** I'm on it

 

**Libero your heart:** what was that??????

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

**Lezbionest:** nothing...

 

**Daichi's wife:** just let them do their thing

 

**Lezbionest:** Hinata say something

 

**Hinata:** like what?

 

**Kageyama:** dumbass!

 

**Flower girl:** okay…

 

**No:** how can those two be in the starting lineup when they're so incredibly dumb?

 

**Flower girl:** really Tsukki!

 

**Daichi:** anyway

 

**Daichi:** what're we going to do with the dog when we're not at school

 

**Daichi:** we can't leave it there on its own 

 

**Asahi:** we can take turns looking after it

 

**Daichi's wife:** sounds good 

 

**Daichi:** including Yachi and Kiyoko there's 14 of is so we'll get to look after it every 2 weeks

 

**Lezbionest:** we're getting a puppy 

 

**Lezbionest:** now we really are like one big happy family!!!

 

**Baby crow:** WE ARE!!!!

 

**libero your heart:** 2ND FAMILY!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** VOLLEYBALL FAMILY AND HOME FAMILY!!!!!

 

**No:** oh brilliant another group of idiots arguing over dumb shit 

 

**Flower girl:** it's not bad Tsukki 

 

**Flower girl:** I kinda like having a family that I get to choose myself 

 

**No:** I guess…

 

**Asahi:** I kind of like it too…

 

**I deserve to know:** me too!!

 

**Acious space:** and me!!!

 

**Narita:** same here!!!

 

**Baby crow:** do you like the family Kageyama?

 

**Kageyama:** what family?

 

**Kageyama:** I like volleyball 

 

**Tanaka:** figures he'd say that 

 

**Daichi:** as much as I love you all it's late and we have practice tomorrow

 

**Daichi:** go get some sleep

 

**Baby crow:** GOODNIGHT DAD!!!

 

**libero your heart:** NIGHT DAD!!!!!!!

  
**Daichi:** you guys are a nightmare...


	15. I'll always love you

\-- Private chat between  **No** and  **Flower girl** \--

 

**No:** what's been up with you lately?

 

**Flower girl:** what do you mean?

 

**No:** you haven't walked home with me all week

 

**Flower girl:** so?

 

**No:** we've been walking home together for 10 years Tadashi 

 

**No:** don't you think that seems a little concerning to me?

 

**No:** you stay with Suga after practice and you've been hanging around him at lunch too

 

**Flower girl:** we've just been chatting a lot online 

 

**Flower girl:** so we've become better friends 

 

**Flower girl:** plus he's been helping me with my receives

 

**No:** I just want to know that my boyfriends okay 

 

**No:** and you've seemed different lately 

 

**No:** like you don't want to hang around me any more 

 

**Flower girl:** of course I want to hang out 

 

**Flower girl:** things have just been a little strange for me recently 

 

**No:** what do you mean?

 

**No:** Tadashi I'm your boyfriend I want to help

 

**Flower girl:** it doesn't matter 

 

**Flower girl:** it's sorted now 

 

**No:** no it's not 

 

**No:** don't think I haven't seen your thighs Tadashi 

 

**No:** I don't know what's wrong but it really hurts to see you like that 

 

**No:** I love you I want to help 

 

**No:** you mean the world to me Tadashi please 

 

**Flower girl:** I just don't want you to hate me…

 

**No:** why the hell would I hate hate you?

 

**No:** why did you do it?

 

**No:** we can work through this together  

 

**Flower girl:** we've been together for so long

 

**Flower girl:** I don't want to fuck it up now 

 

**No:** trust me there's not a lot you can do to fuck it up 

 

**No:** you're a much better person than me Tadashi 

 

**No:** and whatever you did it won't stop me loving you 

 

**Flower girl:** it's not something I did 

 

**Flower girl:** it's what I am 

 

**No:** and what are you that's so incredibly bad that I'll stop loving you?

 

**Flower girl:** I'm a girl 

 

**No:** what?

 

**Flower girl:** I’m a girl

 

**Flower girl:** I'm trans 

 

**Flower girl:** and you're gay

 

**Flower girl:** so if I'm a girl 

 

**No:** that's not going to change anything 

 

**Flower girl:** what?

 

**No:** I still love you and I’ll still be attracted to you

 

**Flower girl:** but…

 

**No:** I may be gay but I don't think that matters with you 

 

**No:** you're mine whether you're a girl or boy 

 

**No:** so be my girlfriend and tell me everything that's wrong so I can help you 

 

**No:** I'm always going to be here for you no matter what 

 

**No:** I've got your back 

 

**Flower girl** : Tsukki…

 

**No:** you can call me Kei if you'd like

 

**No:** but keep calling me Tsukki if you want

 

**Flower girl:** I like that I'm the only one you let call you Tsukki 

 

**No:** well you are my girlfriend 

 

**No:** and obviously my family all call me Kei 

 

**No:** what about you

 

**No:** would you rather not be called Tadashi?

 

**Flower girl:** I don't know right now 

 

**Flower girl:** but I don't think I'll be changing my name any time soon 

 

**Flower girl:** my parents cannot know 

 

**No:** don't worry I won't tell anyone 

 

**Flower girl:** thank you 

 

**No:** Suga knows though doesn't he 

 

**No:** that's why you've been with him 

 

**Flower girl:** yeah 

 

**No:** I thought at first maybe you were cheating on me or something 

 

**No:** even though I know you'd never do that

 

**No:** it just suddenly occurred to me that you could be getting bored of me 

 

**Flower girl:** why would I get bored of you? 

 

**No:** well if you hadn't noticed I'm kind of an asshole 

 

**Flower girl:** not to me 

 

**Flower girl:** and I can't blame you for that 

 

**Flower girl:** it's just who you are 

 

**No:** well…

 

**No:** tell me everything 

 

**No:** right from the very beginning 

 

**No:** let me know exactly what happened and I'll help you through it 

 

**Flower girl:** okay 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **No** and  **Daichi's wife** \--

 

**No:** Yamaguchi told me everything 

 

**No:** about her being trans 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I know 

 

**Daichi's wife:** she already told me

 

**Daichi's wife:** you're okay with it then

 

**No:** yeah of course 

 

**Daichi's wife:** even though you're gay

 

**No:** I've known Yamaguchi for a very long time and we've been dating for years 

 

**No:** with someone else it might be different 

 

**No:** but with her something like that isn't going to change our relationship 

 

**Daichi's wife:** that's good 

 

**Daichi's wife:** she's been really upset about this so look after her okay 

 

**No:** of course I will 

 

**Daichi's wife:** good 

  
**Daichi's wife:** I'll see you at practice Tsukishima 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something I've been wondering? What would you do in Tsukki's situation? I'm bisexual myself so I don't know how I'd feel, but for those of you who aren't what would you do if your partner told you they we're trans (I'm genuinely interested)


	16. Stories

\-- Private chat between  **Flower girl** and  **Daichi's wife** \--

 

**Flower girl:** you're totally gay for Daichi aren't you 

 

**Daichi's wife:** how'd you figure that out 

 

**Daichi's wife:** not that I'm mad

 

**Flower girl:** you keep staring at his butt 

 

**Flower girl:** and when you whispered “nice ass” during that practice match the other day it wasn't as subtle as you thought 

 

**Flower girl:** also your name 

 

**Daichi's wife:** the power of deduction is strong with this one 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I'm proud to have you as a daughter 

 

**Flower girl:** but really though you're dating right?

 

**Daichi's wife:** yup that ass is mine 

 

**Flower girl:** you just had to say yes 

 

**Flower girl:** don't be so vulgar in front of your kohai 

 

**Daichi's wife:** as if you're innocent enough to care 

 

**Flower girl:** maybe not

 

**Flower girl:** but I'm devilish enough to pretend 

 

**Flower girl:** how long has this been going on for anyway?

 

**Daichi's wife:** about 3 months I think 

 

**Flower girl:** wow I thought it would have been longer 

 

**Daichi's wife:** we kinda kissed and stuff before then but we only started properly dating then

 

**Daichi's wife:** we decided to keep it secret though 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so it didn't interfere with the team 

 

**Daichi's wife:** also again Daichi's parents are sensitive sensitive so we thought it was better not to tell 

 

**Flower girl:** I get it 

 

**Daichi's wife:** anyway 

 

**Daichi's wife:** am I right to believe you and your freakishly tall boyfriend are getting on just as well as before 

 

**Flower girl:** thankfully yes 

 

**Flower girl:** he kept randomly hugging me on the way to school today 

 

**Flower girl:** like he did it sometimes anyway when no one was looking 

 

**Flower girl:** but he was doing it constantly today 

 

**Flower girl:** not that I minded 

 

**Flower girl:** and he had his arm around me the whole way home from school 

 

**Daichi's wife:** you're really happy about this aren't you 

 

**Flower girl:** YES!

 

**Flower girl:** I can't believe it went so well!

 

**Flower girl:** but I kinda guess I'll never understand since I'm bi

 

**Flower girl:** if I found out Tsukki was a girl it wouldn't matter because I already like girls 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I guess for some people love can override your natural attraction 

 

**Daichi's wife:** but then again I'll never know either 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I kind of want to ask Daichi but it might look weird if I suddenly bring it up 

 

**Flower girl:** go ahead if you want 

 

**Flower girl:** I have no objections 

 

**Flower girl:** just tell me what he says if you do 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I might 

 

**Flower girl:** anyway you're missing the point 

 

**Flower girl:** how did you guys get together?

 

**Flower girl:** tell me everything!!

 

**Daichi's wife:** I don't know if you're too eager or if this is good

 

**Flower girl:** this is good 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I'll make you a deal 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours 

 

**Flower girl:** deal

 

**Flower girl:** but you go first 

 

**Daichi's wife:** fine 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so by our first year of high school I was pretty much done figuring out my sexuality

 

**Daichi's wife:** and I'd never really told anyone besides this one guy who I kind of dated for a couple of weeks in the last year of middle school but it was nothing special 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so I go to high school and a few seats across from me there's this cute boy with a sweaty face and a volleyball under his chair 

 

**Flower girl:** Daichi?

 

**Daichi's wife:** don't interrupt!

 

**Daichi's wife:** but yeah 

 

**Daichi's wife:** to be honest I think I was more interested in the fact that he had a volleyball than that he was hot when he was sweaty 

 

**Daichi's wife:** but yeah so I see a volleyball so instinctively I go and talk to him at lunch and he lets me sit with him

 

**Daichi's wife:** and I find out that he's joining volleyball club too and probably got way too overexcited 

 

**Flower girl:** this is just the story of how you met

 

**Flower girl:** how did you start dating?

 

**Daichi's wife:** patience 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I'm getting there 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so me and Daichi become friends 

 

**Daichi's wife:** and Asahi obviously but he isn't important in this story

 

**Daichi's wife:** and then one day in our second year Daichi seemed really unfocused at practice so I ask if we can hang out after school 

 

**Daichi's wife:** also for the record I had a massive crush on him at this point 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so I ask him what's wrong and he tells me how he told his parents he was gay and they practically rejected him 

 

**Daichi's wife:** and then without thinking I lean in and kiss him 

 

**Daichi's wife:** but he pushed me back 

 

**Daichi's wife:** so then I go home and cry about my rejection without thinking that maybe ya know his parents don't accept him and that's kind of scary 

 

**Daichi's wife:** and since my parents are totally chill I'll never understand

 

**Daichi's wife:** but then a week later he asks me to hang out after practice

 

**Daichi's wife:** and then he goes and kisses ME!!!!

 

**Daichi's wife:** so then for a little while we have this little hang out after practice thing going on until one day Asahi finds us making out and asks us if we're dating

 

**Daichi's wife:** and we'd never really properly talked about it before so Daichi's like yeah

 

**Daichi's wife:** Asahi walks off totally unfazed and then Daichi actually asks me to be his boyfriend 

 

**Flower girl:** aww that's kind of sweet 

 

**Daichi's wife:** how did you and Tsukishima get together then?

 

**Flower girl:** when we were 12 a girl asked me to tell Tsukki she liked him 

 

**Flower girl:** so already knowing that asshole is fucking gay I tell her he's not interested

 

**Flower girl:** then she starts crying and tells me I'll never get a girlfriend

 

**Flower girl:** so I start crying and then Tsukki appears out of nowhere

 

**Flower girl:** and he'd apparently heard the whole thing because he kissed me cheek and tells the girl that I'll never need a girlfriend because he's going to be my boyfriend

 

**Flower girl:** and that's pretty much it 

 

**Flower girl:** we start dating and no one even questions it 

 

**Flower girl:** like literally no one at school cared that we were two guys we used to hold hands under the desk and no one said anything 

 

**Daichi's wife:** you two actually have the most beautiful love story 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I can imagine you getting married in like five years and having kids before the freak duo have even left home

 

**Daichi's wife:** make sure you invite me to the wedding though

 

**Flower girl:** of course we will 

 

**Flower girl:** also Suga I have a question

 

**Flower girl:** if the others found out I was a girl would I be able to stay in the team?

 

**Daichi's wife:** Yamaguchi

 

**Daichi's wife:** have you ever heard of the anime/shojo beat manga ouran highschool host club?

 

**Flower girl:** yeah…

 

**Daichi's wife:** well that

 

**Flower girl:** huh?

 

**Daichi's wife:** of course you can stay 

 

**Daichi's wife:** and if anyone says anything I will fight them!!

 

**Flower girl:** thank you

 

**Flower girl:** you're the best 

 

**Daichi's wife:** I know 

  
  
  



	17. Resolutions

\-- private chat between  **Applepi** and  **meow meow** \--

 

**Meow meow:** hey Kenma!

 

**Meow meow:** is something up?

 

**Meow meow:** you seemed more distant than usual today

 

**Applepi:** I'm fine 

 

**Meow meow:** something on your mind?

 

**Meow meow:** I'm here if you need to talk 

 

**Applepi:** no 

 

**Applepi:** I mean yes 

 

**Applepi:** kind of…

 

**Meow meow:** what's up?

 

**Applepi:** I didn't know 

 

**Applepi:** I do but…

 

**Applepi:** okay so you know how when you create an avatar in a game you can choose the gender?

 

**Meow meow:** I am familiar with the concept 

 

**Applepi:** so you know how sometime I make my avatar a girl?

 

**Meow meow:** yep

 

**Applepi:** that

 

**Meow meow:** what?

 

**Applepi:** that 

 

**Meow meow:** I don't get what you're saying 

 

**Applepi:** I want my avatar to always be a girl 

 

**Meow meow:** well can't you change it once the game has started?

 

**Meow meow:** I can look it up online if you want?

 

**Applepi:** no I already know how to do that

 

**Meow meow:** then what's the problem?

 

**Applepi:** other people won't like it if my avatar is a girl

 

**Meow meow:** why does it matter?

 

**Meow meow:** and people online won't know you're a boy in real life anyway 

 

**Applepi:** but I'm not 

 

**Meow meow:** you don't play online games anymore?

 

**Meow meow:** but you always make friends better online than in real life 

 

**Meow meow:** I thought you said you preferred it 

 

**Applepi:** I'm still going to play online games 

 

**Applepi:** this isn't working is it 

 

**Meow meow:** I'm confused

 

**Applepi:** so am I 

 

**Applepi:** so you know when a baby is born it's a boy or a girl

 

**Meow meow:** yeah 

 

**Applepi:** but sometimes the baby looks like a boy but it's actually a girl 

 

**Meow meow:** like Yamaguchi?

 

**Applepi:** what?

 

**Meow meow:** she told me yesterday

 

**Meow meow:** she's trans

 

**Meow meow:** did you know?

 

**Applepi:** well…

 

**Applepi:** yeah 

 

**Meow meow:** I was video calling Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was there and we were talking about lobsters or something

 

**Meow meow:** actually it might have been scorpions 

 

**Meow meow:** either way Yamaguchi was very excited about it

 

**Meow meow:** so Yamaguchi goes to get snacks and Tsukishima says his girlfriend will be back in a second

 

**Meow meow:** I say I thought Yamaguchi was his boyfriend and then said Yamaguchi jumps back in the room like bitch you thought

 

**Meow meow:** I think Tsukishima said it by accident but they explained everything and Yamaguchi didn't seem to mind 

 

**Applepi:** and you're okay with that?

 

**Meow meow:** are you not?

 

**Meow meow:** has it upset you?

 

**Meow meow:** I know it's not something we're used to but it's totally normal so I think we need to support her

 

**Applepi:** of course I support her 

 

**Applepi:** the problem isn't that I don't support her 

 

**Applepi:** it's that I'm like her 

 

**Meow meow:** what?

 

**Applepi:** me and Yamaguchi have been talking online for the last 2 months because we're both trans 

 

**Meow meow:** you're trans?

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** yes 

 

**Applepi:** do you hate me?

 

**Meow meow:** of course I don't hate you

 

**Meow meow:** I was literally just telling you how we need to support Yamaguchi

 

**Meow meow:** wait 

 

**Meow meow:** gimme like 5 minutes 

 

**Applepi:** okay….

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private message between  **Applepi** and  **Flower girl** \--

 

**Applepi:** thanks for helping me out with Kuroo earlier 

 

**Flower girl:** that's fine

 

**Flower girl:** but what happened when you left?

 

**Applepi:** Kuroo came round 

 

**Applepi:** he had chocolate and we cuddles and played video games until my parents got home 

 

**Applepi:** he said he wanted to be there for me in person 

 

**Flower girl:** that's so sweet!

 

**Applepi:** I know 

 

**Applepi:** I don't know what I'd do without him 

 

**Applepi:** also why didn't you tell me Kuroo knew you were trans and was totally cool about it?

 

**Flower girl:** I didn't think you'd believe me 

 

**Applepi:** I would have 

 

**Applepi:** actually you're right I wouldn't have 

 

**Flower girl:** didn't I tell you it would be fine though

 

**Applepi:** I guess 

 

**Applepi:** I'm glad it's sorted anyway 

 

**Applepi:** for both of us 

 

**Flower girl:** so am I 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat -- 

 

**Libero your heart:** Daichi 

 

**Daichi:** you're in class right?

 

**Daichi:** concentrate 

 

**Libero your heart:** no but 

 

**Libero your heart:** I have a question 

 

**Daichi:** what?

 

**Libero your heart:** who's looking after crow right now?

 

**Libero your heart:** Kinoshita is getting very stressed over this 

 

**Acious space:** I'm not!

 

**Libero your heart:** yes you are!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** you've literally not done anything this lesson 

 

**Acious space:** neither have you 

 

**Acious space:** oh wait 

 

**Acious space:** you never do 

 

**Libero your heart:** HEY!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** please stop texting in class

 

**Daichi:** Takeda is going to look after crow in his free period until she gets used to the gym 

 

**Libero your heart:** Daichi!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** Kinoshita's kicking me under the desk!!!!!!

 

**Kinoshita:** because he won't get off his phone and he's going to get caught 

 

**Daichi:** both of you off your phone's or you're running extra laps in practice 

 

**Kinoshita:** ….

 

**Daichi's wife:** such a good father Daichi 

 

**Daichi:** you're sitting right next to me you could have said that out loud 

 

**Daichi's wife:** and you could have replied out loud 

 

**Daichi:** …

  
**Daichi's wife:** I rest my case 


	18. Problem child

\-- private chat between  **Daichi's wife** and  **Daichi** \--

 

\--  **Daichi's wife** has changed his name to  **Crow's mum** \--

 

**Daichi:** so like 

 

**Daichi:** the mum of the dog crow or just the team mum 

 

**Crow's mum:** both 

 

**Crow's mum:** Daichi 

 

**Daichi:** yes 

 

**Crow’s mum:** I have a question to ask 

 

**Crow's mum:** but it's a hypothetical question

 

**Crow's mum:** so don't take it seriously

 

**Daichi:** okay…

 

**Crow’s mum:** so you're gay 

 

**Daichi:** correct…

 

**Crow's mum:** meaning you're attracted to dudes

 

**Daichi:** also correct

 

**Crow's mum:** so say we'd been dating for a few years and then you find out I'm actually a girl 

 

**Crow's mum:** how would you react?

 

**Daichi:** how did I not realise you were a girl?

 

**Crow's mum:** because I look like a boy 

 

**Daichi:** also why did you start dating me if you were a girl and knew I was gay 

 

**Crow's mum:** because I didn't know I was a girl when we started dating 

 

**Daichi:** right 

 

**Daichi:** well I think if I really loved you I would stay with you 

 

**Daichi:** but it would be strange I guess 

 

**Daichi:** I can't imagine being in a relationship with a girl 

 

**Daichi:** why do you ask?

 

**Daichi:** Is this about Yamaguchi?

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** how the fuck did you get that??

 

**Daichi:** you said you were worried about him the other day and then this comes out of nowhere 

 

**Daichi:** so standard deduction

 

**Crow's mum:** you know it's not my place to say anything right 

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** okay 

 

**Daichi:** but did you figure out what's wrong?

 

**Daichi:** is everything alright?

 

**Crow's mum:** yeah 

 

**Crow's mum:** there's a few of us giving him support and I really think it's helping 

 

**Crow's mum:** and I know you want to help because you're the captain but this might take some time 

 

**Crow's mum:** take what you want from what I said Yamaguchi actually said he wanted to hear the answer 

 

**Crow's mum:** but please don't tell anyone else

 

**Crow's mum:** I'm sure he'll tell you in his own time 

 

**Daichi:** okay 

 

**Daichi:** just keep him safe for me 

 

**Crow's mum:** I will do

 

**Crow's mum:** also do you know how Asahi's getting on with crow tonight?

 

**Daichi:** I'm sure he's fine 

 

**Daichi:** I'm just hoping Hinata and Noya don't try and steal her in the middle of the night 

 

**Crow's mum:** it was kind of funny how mad they got 

 

**Crow's mum:** but picking the order to look after her at night at random was the fair way of doing it 

 

**Crow’s mum:** plus they're not going to have to wait long 

 

**Daichi:** true 

 

**Daichi:** either way she's a brilliant addition to the team 

 

**Crow's mum:** I'm glad you finally agree 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Daichi:** how's Crow doing Asahi?

 

**Libero your heart:** yeah how's our baby girl??????

 

**Tanaka:** have you fed her enough?

 

**Baby crow:** I want to see her again!!!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** I miss her 

 

**Kinoshita:** she reminds me of napkin…

 

**Daichi:** Asahi? 

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** Jesus 

 

**Asahi:** hello 

 

**Libero your heart:** what is it with him?????

 

**Daichi:** how's Crow Asahi?

 

**Asahi:** she's sleeping on in my bed 

 

**Asahi:** I might have to sleep on the floor 

 

**Daichi:** just push her off into the bed 

 

**Daichi:** I'm sure it'll be fine

 

**Asahi:** but I don't want to hurt her…

 

**Libero your heart:** Asahi 

 

**Libero your heart:** we need you to have each energy for practice tomorrow 

 

**Asahi:** but…

 

**Crow's mum:** push her off the bed Asahi I'm sure she'll be fine 

 

**Crow's mum:** mother's orders

 

**Asahi:** okay…

 

**Asahi:** I did and now she's asleep in her own bed 

 

**Asahi:** I've stolen my bed back 

 

**Lezbionest:** this is such an inspiring story 

 

**Asahi:** thank you Yachi 

 

**Baby crow:** do you think crow will sleep in my bed with me when I look after her??????

 

**No:** she'll probably think your hair is the bed 

 

**Flower girl:** don't be mean Tsukki 

 

**Crow's mum:** oh look who decided to show his face 

 

**No:** you say that as if I'm required to be here 

 

**No:** I could leave this chat whenever I want 

 

**Crow's mum:** but you won't 

 

**Crow's mum:** you wouldn't leave your precious Tadashi behind would you

 

**Flower girl:** why are you bringing me into this  

 

**No:** stop antagonising me 

 

**No:** and don't use his first name 

 

**Flower girl:** yeah Tsukki's the only one who can call me that 

 

**Lezbionest:** that's so unbelievably cute why can't I have that?

 

**Lezbionest:** guys 

 

**Lezbionest:** I need 

 

**Lezbionest:** a girlfriend

 

**Tanaka:** honestly same 

 

**I deserve to know:** screw you guys I have a girlfriend!

 

**Tanaka:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** well that wasn't very nice Ennoshita

 

**Crow's mum:** apologize

 

**I deserve to know:** hey I'm not the problem child 

 

**Crow's mum:** just because you don't trash the gym doesn't mean you're not a problem child 

 

**Baby crow:** what's a problem child Suga????

 

**Crow's mum:** a child that makes me age faster 

 

**Kageyama:** like you dumbass

 

**No:** I was wondering when he'd show up 

 

**baby crow:** does that mean they can do magic???????

 

**baby crow:** I can't be a problem child bakageyama I can't do magic 

 

**Daichi:** I honestly don't think there's any point in trying Suga 

 

**Asahi:** Crow’s curled up on my legs now 

 

**Asahi:** I can't move 

 

**Asahi:** I'm hungry 

 

**Libero your heart:** I'll come to your rescue Asahi!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** will your mum let me in??????

 

**Asahi:** probably

 

**Acious space:** does he want to help Asahi or does he just want to see crow?

 

**I deserve to know:** a little bit of both I'd guess 

 

**Tanaka:** but mostly the latter 

  
**I deserve to know:** true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note on screen names in case you've forgotten 
> 
> Baby crow ~ Hinata  
> Kageyama ~ Kageyama  
> No ~ Tsukki  
> Flower girl ~ Yamaguchi  
> Crow's mum ~ Suga  
> Daichi ~ Daichi  
> Asahi ~ Asahi  
> Libero your heart ~ Noya  
> Tanaka ~ Tanaka (though I feel like his name would be something more creative but there hasn't really been much of this focused on him to actually come up with anything)  
> I deserve to know ~ Ennoshita (this was in response to him not understanding Noya's screen name)  
> Acious space ~ Kinoshita  
> Lezbionest ~ Yachi 
> 
> Crow is the teams cute little puppy who everyone adore in case you forgot!!!
> 
> Also my new manga delivery arrived (Haikyuu volumes 7 - 10)
> 
> Have a good week!!!!


	19. How do you get a dog off your head???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's gay crisis... Asahi's dog crisis...

\-- private chat between  **lezbionest** and  **baby crow** \-- 

 

**Lezbionest:** hey Hinata 

 

**Lezbionest:** do you want to play a game 

 

**Baby crow:** SURE!!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** it's called truths

 

**Lezbionest:** so you ask a question and the other person has to answer the question truthfully 

 

**Baby crow:** okay!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** you can go first if you want 

 

**Baby crow:** okay 

 

**Baby crow:** who do you think is the best spiker on our team?????

 

**Lezbionest:** Asahi obviously

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Baby crow:** I KNOW!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** ISN'T THE ACE SO COOL!!!!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** I know!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** okay my turn 

 

**Lezbionest:** do you like Kageyama?

 

**Baby crow:** of course I do 

 

**Baby crow:** he's my best friend 

 

**Lezbionest:** no I mean like like 

 

**Lezbionest:** like Tsukishima and Yamaguchi like 

 

**Baby crow:** oh….

 

**Baby crow:** well 

 

**Baby crow:** I think 

 

**Baby crow:** don't tell him I said that!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** but

 

**Baby crow:** how do I know????

 

**Lezbionest:** you don't know if you like him?

 

**Baby crow:** well I mean 

 

**Baby crow:** I think I might 

 

**Baby crow:** I mean when I'm with him my heart goes all BADUM!!

 

**Baby crow:** but not like the volleyball one that's more like BA BA DUM!!

 

**Lezbionest:** I think I get what your saying 

 

**Baby crow:** but if I do like him wouldn't he think I'm weird????

 

**Baby crow:** isn't he straight????

 

**Lezbionest:** well everyone thinks you're straight so...

 

**Baby crow:** I don't know...

 

**Baby crow:** how did you know you weren't??????

 

**Lezbionest:** it was kind of obvious for me

 

**Lezbionest:** I always knew that I liked girls and my aunt is gay so nothing was ever really hidden from me 

 

**Lezbionest:** and I mean you don't need to know now 

 

**Lezbionest:** you don't need to know ever to be honest

 

**Lezbionest:** you and Kageyama just tend to act in a way that looks like you like each other 

 

**Lezbionest:** and I thought if I brought it up you might tell me 

 

**Baby crow:** do you think he likes me?????

 

**Lezbionest:** maybe 

 

**Lezbionest:** but I feel kinda bad for interfering now 

 

**Baby crow:** don't be 

 

**Baby crow:** this helped me think about it 

 

**Baby crow:** I think I needed to

 

**Baby crow:** I've been thinking about it for a while now

 

**Baby crow:** but I didn't want to bring it up

 

**Baby crow:** is that weird????

 

**Lezbionest:** of course not 

 

**Lezbionest:** tell me if you figure it out though okay

 

**Baby crow:** OF COURSE!!!!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** bye Hinata 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Asahi:** I just woke up with crow on my head 

 

**Baby crow:** so cute!!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** how the hell is that cute dumbass!

 

**Daichi:** why are you all still awake?

 

**Asahi:** crow is on my head 

 

**Daichi:** I mean the other two 

 

**Crow's mum:** then why are you still awake Daichi?

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** just go to sleep everyone 

 

**Ashai:** how do you get a sleeping dog off your head?

 

**Crow's mum:** didn't we go through this earlier

 

**Crow's mum:** just push her 

 

**Ashai:** but she's so small 

 

**Asahi:** I'll hurt her 

 

**Daichi:** isn't she small enough to just lift her off you?

 

**Asahi:** …

 

**Asahi:** she's on my chest now 

 

**Asahi:** I'm going back to sleep 

 

**Daichi:** good 

 

**Crow's mum:** night!!!


	20. Volleyballers need girlfriend's

\-- Private chat between  **baby crow** and  **Lezbionest** \--

 

**Baby crow:** hey Yachi 

 

**Baby crow:** I think I've figured it out

 

**Lezbionest:** figured what out?

 

**Baby crow:** I think I do like bakageyama 

 

**Lezbionest:** really!!

 

**Lezbionest:** are you gonna tell him?

 

**Lezbionest:** how'd you figure it out?

 

**Baby crow:** well I was messaging Kenma the other day and it was totally normal 

 

**Baby crow:** but then Kageyama texted me and when I saw his name my heart went all BADUM BADUM 

 

**Baby crow:** but then when I went back to Kenma my heart was normal again 

 

**Lezbionest:** I guess that is how you would know 

 

**Baby crow:** but how do I tell him 

 

**Baby crow:** he'd think I'm totally weird 

 

**Lezbionest:** wait!!!

 

**Lezbionest:** stay there is have an idea 

 

**Baby crow:** okay…

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Lezbionest** and  **Kageyama** \--

 

**Lezbionest:** hey Kageyama 

 

**Lezbionest:** hey 

 

**Lezbionest:** hey 

 

**Lezbionest:** Kageyama 

 

**Lezbionest:** it's about Hinata 

 

**Kageyama:** what?

 

**Lezbionest:** Sup 

 

**Lezbionest:** do you want to play a game?

 

**Kageyama:** no

 

**Lezbionest:** blunt 

 

**Lezbionest:** but okay 

 

**Lezbionest:** but can you answer a question for me 

 

**Kageyama:** what?

 

**Kageyama:** I thought this was about Hinata 

 

**Lezbionest:** oh it is 

 

**Lezbionest:** you have to answer honestly though

 

**Kageyama:** okay 

 

**Lezbionest:** how do you feel about Hinata?

 

**Kageyama:** … 

 

**Kageyama:** he's a dumbass

 

**Lezbionest:** I'm being serious 

 

**Kageyama:** so am I 

 

**Kageyama:** he's a dumbass 

 

**Kageyama:** and he'll make a good spiker if I keep tossing to him 

 

**Lezbionest:** I don't mean volleyball feel 

 

**Lezbionest:** what does your heart feel?

 

**Kageyama:** it doesn't feel anything it's a heart not a person 

 

**Lezbionest:** this really isn't working 

 

**Lezbionest:** are you so dense that I have to spell it out for you 

 

**Kageyama:** I'm confused?

 

**Lezbionest:** Kageyama

 

**Lezbionest:** Hinata likes you as more than friends 

 

**Lezbionest:** and I get the feeling you feel the same way too

 

**Kageyama:** what?

 

**Kageyama:** no he doesn't 

 

**Kageyama:** don't be ridiculous

 

**Lezbionest:** do you like him?

 

**Kageyama:** what?

 

**Kegeyama:** why does that matter 

 

**Kageyama:** did he tell you that?

 

**Lezbionest:** yes 

 

**Kageyama:** what?

 

**Kageyama:** bye 

 

**Lezbionest:** Kageyama!!

 

**Lezbionest:** wait!!

 

**Lezbionest:** ...

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

\--  **Tanaka** has changed his name to  **boy needs a gf** \--

 

\--  **lezbihonest** has changed her name to  **girl needs a gf** \--

 

**Crow's mum:** was that coordinated?

 

**Girl needs a gf:** yes 

 

**Acious space:** why don't you try online dating or something 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** good idea!!

 

**Crow's mum:** don't suggest that Kinoshita you little shit 

 

**Crow's mum:** they're too young for that!!!

 

**Boy need a gf:** you say that as if he's not the same age as me 

 

**Crow's mum:** there's are total weirdos out there 

 

**Crow's mum:** I just don't want them getting hurt 

 

**Crow's mum:** especially Yachi 

 

**Crow's mum:** she's delicate 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I'm not 

 

**Crow's mum:** Yachi 

 

**Crow's mum:** have you seen how small you are 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** bitch 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I could kick your ass 

 

**Flower girl:** so vulgar Yachi 

 

**Crow's mum:** hey Yamaguchi 

 

**Flower girl:** Sup mum 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** why do you so casually call him mum?

 

**Flower girl:** I don't know 

 

**Flower girl:** just feels right 

 

**Flower girl:** anyway Yachi stop being vulgar 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** but Suga was insulting me!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** he said I was short 

 

**Flower girl:** but you are short 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** ...

 

**Girl needs a gf:** everyone's so mean

 

**Flower girl:** we'll help you find a girlfriend Yachi 

 

**Flower girl:** you're so cute any girl would be lucky to have you

 

**Girl needs a gf:** thanks Yamaguchi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're all thinking: why is there no Crow in this chapter???
> 
> Well you'll have to wait MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!
> 
> Also I wrote a Kenma/Kuroo one shot about a certain messanger game go check it out I you wish   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749503  
> I don't like the title too much by the way but I couldn't think of anything better it was like 2 am ...


	21. Crow and Natsu share a meal

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Baby crow:** OMG!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I can’t wait till tonight!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I wonder why?

 

**Baby crow:** did you forget Yachi??????

 

**Baby crow:** IT’S MY TURN TO LOOK AFTER CROW!!!!!!

 

**No:** How could we possibly forget?

 

**No:** You wouldn’t shut up about it at lunch 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** It was sarcasm…

 

**No:** I don’t think that’s in his range of knowledge Yachi

 

**No:** I mean it’s not surprising since his knowledge doesn’t stem past volleyball

 

**Crow’s mum:** what have I told you all about texting in class?

 

**Girl needs a gf:** that it helps with our learning?

 

**Crow’s mum:** I expected this from Hinata

 

**Baby crow:** What?

 

**Crow’s mum:** But Tsukishima, Yachi, I’m disappointed  in you 

 

**Crow's mum:** you're supposed to be my easy children 

 

**No:** I thought Yamaguchi and Kinoshita were the easy children 

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** fair point 

 

**Crow's mum:** anyway 

 

**Crow's mum:** get off your phone's

 

**Girl needs a gf:** kay 

 

**No:** whatever 

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno Team** chat --

 

**Baby crow:** my mum let Crow eat dinner with us!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** she's so cute!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** I want her!!!!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** you'll get to look after her soon 

 

**Flower girl:** I still can't believe how she followed Tsukki round today!!

 

**Libero your heart:** yeah why can't she follow me round 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** glasses didn't even look like he wanted her there 

 

**No:** I didn't 

 

**Flower girl:** trust me he did 

 

**No:** don't go telling lies Tadashi 

 

**Flower girl:** sorry Tsukki 

 

**Flower girl:** but I know you better than you know yourself 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** how sweet!!!

 

**Baby crow:** she stole Natsu's chicken!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I repeat

 

**Baby crow:** SHE STOLE NATSU’S CHICKEN!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** STEAL IT BACK 

 

**Baby crow:** NATSU IS CRYING!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** ME AND CROW ARE RUNNING!!!!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** well…

 

**Asahi:** but she was so good for me

 

**No:** she's totally sweet except when she's around Hinata 

 

**No:** guess we know who's not cut out for animal care 

 

**Flower girl:** don't be so mean Tsukki 

 

**Crow's mum:** I'm sure Hinata's doing his best 

 

**No:** I don't disagree 

 

**No:** but his best seems to be a shit show 

 

**Flower girl:** language Tsukki 

 

**Flower girl:** there are children here 

 

**No:** we are the children Tadashi 

 

**Libero your heart:** you're just jealous because Hinata has crow and you don't 

 

**No:** why the hell would I be jealous of a tangerine 

 

**Crow's mum:** because he's he's a cute tangerine 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** and you lost your cuteness when you passed 6ft 

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

**Flower girl:** I still think he's cute 

 

**Crow's mum:** that's because he's your boyfriend 

 

**No:** I'm not cute

 

**Crow's mum:** accept the compliment Tsukishima 

 

**Kageyama:** dumbass!!

 

**Boy needs a gf:** …

 

**Girl needs a gf:** guess who just turned up outside 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** Hinata and crow!!!

 

**Boy needs a gf:** what're you doing round Kageyama’s 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** just the usual 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I mean what do most lesbians do when they hang out with their guy friends?

 

**Girl needs a gf:** braid each other's hair

 

**Girl needs a gf:** paint our nails rainbow 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** probably make out and fuck each other 

 

**Flower girl:** language Yachi 

 

**Crow's mum:** do you only ever come to the chat to tell them they're being vulgar?

 

**Flower girl:** no 

 

**Flower girl:** I'm always here 

 

**Flower girl:** just watching 

 

**Flower girl:** like Jesus 

 

**Asahi:** hey!!

 

**Crow's mum:** FUCK!!

 

**Flower girl:** language!!!

 

**Boy needs a gf:** …

 

**Boy needs a gf:** does what Yachi said really really happen?

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Girl needs a gf:** maths Tanaka 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I was teaching him maths 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** oh…

 

**Baby crow:** let me in bakageyama!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I have crow!!!

 

**Kageyama:** don't care 

 

**Hinata:** NATSU’S GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** did she even follow you out of the house 

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I let him in 

 

**Baby crow:** thanks Yachi!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I most likely won't be updating for the rest of the week as I'm going camping and there probably won't be internet (and I don't have much data oops)
> 
> But I'll be in the car or a while so I'll probably end up writing some of this!!  
> (Generally when I want to write in the car it's this story... Or ya know fic)
> 
> Also I think you'll all like what's going to come up in the next few chapter I have planned so hold on tight!!!!!


	22. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone say Kagehina???

\-- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **Yachi** \--

 

**Baby crow:** YACHI!!!!!! 

 

**Baby crow:** OMG YACHI!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** Sup 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** what's up??

 

**Baby crow:** YOU KNOW HOW I STAYED AT KAGEYAMA’S AFTER YOU LEFT!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** yeah???

 

**Baby crow:** KAGEYAMA KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** WHAT!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** NO WAY!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** OMG!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** what the hell happened???

 

**Girl needs a gf:** tell me everything!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** okay so like we were cuddling Crow 

 

**Baby crow:** because ya know she's cute 

 

**Baby crow:** but then Crow ran away 

 

**Baby crow:** so we're sat there in silence and Kageyama was sorta hugging his knees 

 

**Baby crow:** I put my arm around him and at first he's like all GWAH!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** but then he leaned against me and my heart went all BADUM DUM!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** so then we're there for a bit and he had his arm around my waist and it was really cozy and usually I don't like sitting still but it was really nice and warm 

 

**Baby crow:** AND THEN HE LEANS ACROSS AND KISSES ME AND EVERYTHING'S ALL LIKE WHAM!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** but he pulled back real quick 

 

**Baby crow:** SO THEN I LEANED BACK AND KISSED HIM!!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** HINATA!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** SHOYO!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** the innocent child is blooming into a brilliant man!!!

 

**Baby crow:** but I left a little bit after and I mean 

 

**Baby crow:** does that make us boyfriends now??????

 

**Girl needs a gf:** did he ask you to be his boyfriend?

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Baby crow:** no

 

**Baby crow:** but he kissed me 

 

**Baby crow:** so that must mean he likes me right?????

 

**Girl needs a gf:** Hinata 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I know for a fact he likes you 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** so I say 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** why don't you ask him out?

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Baby crow:** I'll ask him tomorrow after practice!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** THANKS YACHI!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** report back to me 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I need info stat

 

**Baby crow:** I will!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** OMG I'm gonna go 

 

**Baby crow:** GOODBYE!!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** bye!!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


\-- Private chat **Meow meow** and  **Applepi** \--

 

**Meow meow:** hey Kenma 

 

**Meow meow:** do you need anything??

 

**Meow meow:** food?

 

**Meow meow:** cuddles?

 

**Meow meow:** how's my little kitten doing?

 

**Applepi:** I'm fine Kuro

 

**Applepi:** I'm in the middle of a quest

 

**Meow meow:** well if you need anything just say

 

**Meow meow:** I'm right here 

 

**Meow meow:** just…

 

**Meow meow:** waiting for you 

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** cuddles might be nice

 

**Applepi:** and hot chocolate 

 

**Applepi:** can you make me some? 

 

**Meow meow:** sure what kind?

 

**Applepi:** the white chocolate one 

 

**Meow meow:** I'll be right over

 

**Applepi:** I'm under my duvet 

 

**Applepi:** it's warm in here 

 

**Meow meow:** where else would you be 

 

**Meow meow:** …

 

**Meow meow:** is it an online game?

 

**Applepi:** yes 

 

**Meow meow:** multi player?

 

**Applepi:** what else?

 

**Meow meow:** …

 

**Meow meow:** you wanna build a duvet fort and play it together under there?

 

**Applepi:** sure 

 

**Meow meow:** I'll be there in 10

 

**Applepi:** come quick!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Kageyama** and  **Flower girl** \--

 

**Kageyama:** hello Yamaguchi 

 

**Kageyama:** can I ask you ask a question?

 

**Flower girl:** sure 

 

**Flower girl:** what's up?

 

**Kageyama:** how did it feel the first time you kissed Tsukishima 

 

**Flower girl:** oh…

 

**Flower girl:** okay

 

**Flower girl:** is this about Hinata? 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** how?

 

**Kageyama:** did you know that…

 

**Flower girl:** well

 

**Flower girl:** you two already act like a couple to be honest 

 

**Kageyama:** no we don't!

 

**Kageyama:** answer the question!

 

**Flower girl:** did you two kiss then? 

 

**Kageyama:** no way!

 

**Kageyama:** just answer!

 

**Flower girl:** aww cute you totally did!!!

 

**Kageyama:** shut up!

 

**Flower girl:** who are you?

 

**Flower girl:** Tsukki?

 

**Kageyama:** WHAT!

 

**Flower girl:** alright 

 

**Flower girl:** well it was a couple years ago so I don't remember exactly 

 

**Flower girl:** but I can remember my heart beating really fast and my hands shaking 

 

**Flower girl:** it was kind of scary 

 

**Kageyama:** really?

 

**Flower girl:** yeah 

 

**Flower girl:** Tsukki was my first kiss too so I guess there was that too 

 

**Flower girl:** what was this about then?

 

**Flower girl:** oh

 

**Flower girl:** was this your first kiss?

 

**Kageyama:** WHAT! 

 

**Kageyama:** what makes you think that!

 

**Flower girl:** the nature of the question 

 

**Flower girl:** now if you answer me properly I can help you 

 

**Flower girl:** I won't tell anyone but you have to tell me what happened 

 

**Flower girl:** deal?

 

**Kageyama:** okay 

 

**Flower girl:** so 

 

**Flower girl:** did you kiss Hinata?

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** yes 

 

**Flower girl:** that's great!

 

**Flower girl:** amazing actually 

 

**Kageyama:** no it's not!

 

**Kageyama:** I'm a dude 

 

**Kageyama:** he's a dude 

 

**Flower girl:** ah

 

**Flower girl:** the gay crisis 

 

**Flower girl:** not the first time I've seen this 

 

**Kageyama:** I'm not having a gay crisis 

 

**Kageyama:** I'm not gay 

 

**Flower girl:** is there something wrong with being gay 

 

**Kageyama:** no

 

**Kageyama:** wouldn't I already knew if I was gay?

 

**Flower girl:** not necessarily 

 

**Flower girl:** have you ever had a girlfriend 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** not since elementary school 

 

**Flower girl:** so you like girls

 

**Kageyama:** I think 

 

**Kageyama:** I haven't really thought about it 

 

**Flower girl:** and you've kissed a boy

 

**Flower girl:** did you like it?

 

**Kageyama:** I think 

 

**Kageyama:** but how do I know If he did?

 

**Flower girl:** Hinata's a simple person 

 

**Flower girl:** if he liked it he'll tell you and if not he'll just think you were being nice 

 

**Flower girl:** just ask him

 

**Kageyama:** but he's a dumbass 

 

**Flower girl:** doesn't mean you can't like him 

 

**Flower girl:** Tsukki's an asshole but we're still together 

 

**Flower girl:** and you don't need to decide anything now 

 

**Flower girl:** just see what happens and see what Hinata does 

 

**Flower girl:** he's so excitable I'm sure he'll make the first move 

 

**Flower girl:** you just hold on okay

 

**Flower girl:** I'm sure everything will turn out fine 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** okay 

 

**Kageyama:** Yamaguchi 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** thank you 

 

**Flower girl:** no problem 

 

**Flower girl:** happy to help 

 

**Flower girl:** see you at practice 

 

**Flower girl:** you can set me some balls if you ever get a spare moment by the way 

 

**Flower girl:** I need some more practice

 

**Kageyama:** maybe 

 

**Kageyama:** goodbye 

 

**Flower girl:** bye!!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private message between  **Flower girl** and  **girl needs a gf** \--

 

**Flower girl:** hey Yachi 

 

**Flower girl:** Kageyama just messaged me

 

**Girl needs a gf:** really?

 

**Flower girl:** yeah 

 

**Flower girl:** him and Hinata kissed 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I know Hinata told me 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** but omg I can't believe Kageyama told you that!

 

**Flower girl:** neither can I!!!

 

**Flower girl:** he didn't admit it was about Hinata at first 

 

**Flower girl:** but they're so obvious 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I KNOW 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** but they're still not together 

 

**Flower girl:** they'd make a good couple 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** Hinata said he'd going to ask him out 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** so I guess we'll find out what happens soon 

 

**Flower girl:** good 

  
**Flower girl:** because this is starting to become painful


	23. Kenma's meow is the cutest

\-- you have entered  **Tsukishima support group** chat  --

 

**Meow meow:** Let's be real here 

 

**Meow meow:** Kenma’s meow is the cutest 

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Meow meow:** Kenma meows in his sleep 

 

**Applepi:** no I don't

 

**Applepi:** and we can't stop with the he thing now 

 

**Applepi:** please tell them 

 

**Meow meow:** they're not here 

 

**Applepi:** then get them 

 

**Meow meow:** fine 

 

**Flower girl:** Sup 

 

**Hoot hoot:** HEY!!!!

 

**Help:** what do you want Kuroo?

 

**No:** no

 

**Meow meow:** I have an announcement to make 

 

**Meow meow:** on Kenma’s behalf 

 

**Meow meow:** because Kenma is a shy cat 

 

**Meow meow:** who can't speak out for herself 

 

**Help:** *himself 

 

**Meow meow:** HERself

 

**Help:** oh okay that's cool 

 

**Help:** well done for being brave and telling us Kenma

 

**Applepi:** … thanks 

 

**Hoot hoot:** what?

 

**Hoot hoot:** I don't get it????

 

**Meow meow:** Kenma is a girl 

 

**Hoot hoot:** but she looks like a boy????

 

**Hoot hoot:** and hey I thought the team was just boys!!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** Keiji can we have girls on the team too????

 

**Help:** don't call me Keiji in public 

 

**Help:** and you're the captain 

 

**Help:** take it up with coach 

 

**Hoot hoot:** wait Kuroo!!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** now your parents won't get mad if you date Kenma 

 

**Meow meow:** SHUT YOUR OWL ASS THE FUCK UP!!!

 

**Help:** also Yamaguchi can I ask you a question?

 

**Flower girl:** sure 

 

**Help:** what does your name imply? 

 

**Flower girl:** ah 

 

**Flower girl:** take a guess 

 

**Flower girl:** I think you'll find you're right 

 

**Help:** did Kenma know?

 

**Flower girl:** yeah 

 

**Flower girl:** we used to talk about it 

 

**Help:** good 

 

**Help:** so you both had someone there for you

 

**Flower girl:** yeah 

 

**Help:** well both of you know if you ever need anything I'm right here okay 

 

**Help:** even though I might not be the first person you choose to go to 

 

**Applepi:** okay 

 

**Flower girl:** thanks 

 

**Hoot hoot:** I'm confused again 

 

**Hoot hoot:** no I'm not Kuroo explained to me 

 

**Hoot hoot:** KARASUNO HAS A GIRL ON THE TEAM TOO!!!!! 

 

**Hoot hoot:** so unfair!!!!

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Flower girl** and  **Daichi** \--

 

**Flower girl:** hey captain 

 

**Daichi:** hello Yamaguchi 

 

**Daichi:** you don't need to be so formal with me

 

**Flower girl:** yeah I know 

 

**Flower girl:** but I need to talk to you about something 

 

**Daichi:** what is it?

 

**Flower girl:** well 

 

**Flower girl:** I really don't know how to say this 

 

**Daichi:** just go for it 

 

**Flower girl:** okay

 

**Flower girl:** the team is the boy's volleyball team

 

**Flower girl:** so I'm just worried you might kick me out 

 

**Daichi:** why would I kick you off the team 

 

**Daichi:** you're one of the most well behaved members 

 

**Daichi:** though that might not be saying much considering who else we have on the team 

 

**Flower girl:** it's not about behavior 

 

**Flower girl:** I'm a girl 

 

**Daichi:** oh

 

**Daichi:** okay 

 

**Daichi:** that makes sense now 

 

**Flower girl:** did Suga say something?

 

**Daichi:** sort of 

 

**Daichi:** he just asked a question that apparently you wanted to know the answer to 

 

**Flower girl:** oh yeah I did

 

**Flower girl:** he told me about that 

 

**Daichi:** he's been really worried about you though

 

**Daichi:** he told me that

 

**Daichi:** I was wondering if you'd ever tell me what's wrong 

 

**Daichi:** but obviously we're not as close are we 

 

**Flower girl:** no

 

**Flower girl:** you and Suga are close though aren't you 

 

**Daichi:** well I guess 

 

**Flower girl:** you don't need to say it like that 

 

**Daichi:** what?

 

**Flower girl:** I know that you two are dating 

 

**Daichi:** oh

 

**Daichi:** really?

 

**Daichi:** does anyone else know?

 

**Flower girl:** not that I know of 

 

**Flower girl:** I figured it out on my own by the way

 

**Daichi:** okay 

 

**Daichi:** we were always a little bit nervous about telling the whole team 

 

**Daichi:** we didn't want to make it awkward or anything 

 

**Daichi:** but I think it's about time we let that go 

 

**Flower girl:** I think you're cute together 

 

**Flower girl:** but Daichi

 

**Flower girl:** am I allowed to even stay on the team if I'm a girl?

 

**Flower girl:** I mean I'm not even in the starting lineup 

 

**Daichi:** I don't see why not

 

**Daichi:** even if you're not in the starting lineup you're at practice every day 

 

**Daichi:** and I'm pretty sure Tsukishima would have sent someone to hospital by now if it wasn't for you

 

**Daichi:** we'd all miss you if you weren't there 

 

**Daichi:** so of course you can stay 

 

**Flower girl:** thanks Daichi!!!

 

**Daichi:** Yamaguchi 

 

**Daichi:** does Tsukishima know about this?

 

**Flower girl:** yeah 

 

**Flower girl:** he was cool about it and he said it didn't matter if I was a girl 

 

**Flower girl:** but I still look like a boy so I'm kind of worried that will change later on 

 

**Daichi:** I can't speak out for Tsukishima 

 

**Daichi:** but I think for most people love comes before gender 

 

**Flower girl:** I hope so 

 

**Daichi:** either way you're not leaving the team that easy 

 

**Daichi:** who else is going to do those jump floater serves?

 

**Flower girl:** thanks Daichi!! 

 

**Flower girl:** but what if the others don't like it?

 

**Flower girl:** won't it make it awkward 

 

**Daichi:** then they'll have me to deal with 

 

**Daichi:** but I'm sure it'll be fine 

 

**Daichi:** stay safe Yamaguchi 

  
**Flower girl:** will do!!


	24. How do you boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow loves Kinoshita and Hinata loves Kageyama

\-- you have entered **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Narita:** Crow loves Shittykino more than me

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** restrain Yamaguchi

 

**Crow's mum:** we know you want to say it

 

**Crow's mum:** but you need to hold back

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

**Acious space:** that's because I'm a pomeranian expert

 

**Acious space:** dogs are my calling

 

**Narita:** so that's why napkin died

 

**Narita:** your expertise was too much

 

**Acious space:** shut up!!

 

**Crow's mum:** are you two together constantly?

 

**Narita:** and Ennoshita

 

**Acious space:** and Noya

 

**Narita:** and Tanaka

 

**Narita:** we're all hanging out at mine right now

 

**Acious space:** Crow is curled up in my lap

 

**Acious space:** Noya’s upset because Crow won't love him

 

**Acious space:** scratch that

 

**Acious space:** everyone's upset Crow won't love them

 

**Acious space:** besides me of course

 

**Acious space:** because Crow loves me

 

**Narita:** Kino you Shit

 

**Flower girl:** language!!

 

**Crow's mum:** Jesus Christ Yamaguchi

 

**Ashai:** yes

 

**Crow's mum:** FUCK!!!

 

**Flower girl:** language!!

 

**Narita:** I knew he'd say that

 

**Acious space:** this is a shit storm

 

**Asahi:** I'm confused

 

**Acious space:** so am I

 

**Acious space:** this is Noya by the way

 

**Acious space:** we all attacked Kinoshita

 

**Acious space:** I think Tanaka got Crow

 

**Acious space:** everything's a blur

 

**Acious space:** I'M EVACUATING!!!!

 

**Acious space:** I made it to the bathroom

 

**Acious space:** Kino the shit a is screaming

 

**Acious space:** EVERYONE IS SCREAMING!!!!!!!!!

 

**Acious space:** WAIT!!!!!!!

 

\-- **Acious space** has changed his name to **Kino the shit a** \--

 

**Baby crow:** IS CROW SAFE???????

 

**Baby crow:** Noya protect Crow!!!!!

 

**Kino the shit a:** I can't I only have the phone

 

**Kino the shit a:** Crow is in Narita’s room

 

**Crow's mum:** you second years are crazier than we thought

 

**No:** I thought the first years were bad

 

**Flower girl:** hey Tsukki!

 

**No:** hey Tadashi

 

**Kino the shit a:** I'm making my way back into the bedroom

 

**Kino the shit a:** it's quieter than before

 

**Narita:** WE LOST CROW!!

 

**Baby crow:** WHAT!!!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** how could you loose crow!!!!

 

**Narita:** I'm sorry

 

**Narita:** it was all a big mess

 

**Crow's mum:** stop talking and go look for her

 

**Crow's mum:** and Noya give Kinoshita his phone back

 

**Kino the shit a:** fine

 

**Narita:** we're going to go look

 

**Kino he shit a:** bye - K

 

**Flower girl:** is it just me or do those two always seem very in sync?

 

**Crow's mum:** yeah

 

**Crow's mum:** it's because they know each other too well 

 

**Crow's mum:** I don't know if they have much of a history together

 

**Crow's mum:** but those 5 have always been pretty much inseparable

 

**Flower girl:** us first years are a little more…

 

**Crow's mum:** yeah

 

**Crow's mum:** but that doesn't surprise me

 

**Crow's mum:** considering

 

**No:** what does that mean?

 

**Crow's mum:** since you suddenly piped up I don't think I need to answer that

 

**No:** …

 

**Narita:** we found Crow

 

**Kino the shit a:** also Noya’s an asshole

 

**Kino the shit a:** can we all just remember that

 

**Asahi:** please can you watch your language Kinoshita

**Flower girl:** …

 

**No:** Yamaguchi looks like he wants to cry

 

**Crow's mum:** Asahi what have you done

 

**Flower girl:** they're tears of happiness

 

**Narita:** wait

 

**Narita:** are you actually crying?

 

**Flower girl:** no

 

**Flower girl:** it's figurative

 

**Narita:** just change your username Kinoshita

 

**Kino the shit a:** don't want to

 

**Kino the shit a:** I think it suits me

 

**Narita:** then what's the problem?

 

**Kino the shit a:** there isn't one

 

**Kino the shit a:** I just wanted to call Noya an asshole

 

  **Libero your heart:** this is why you never make it off the bench

 

**Kino the shit a:** hey not all of us are mindless volleyball junkies

 

**Kino the shit a:** some of us care about other things

 

**Kino the shit a:** like you know

 

**Kino the shit a:** grades

 

**Libero your heart:** Kinoshita

 

**Libero your heart:** we didn't lose Crow for this shit

 

**Libero your heart:** stop

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

\-- Private chat between **Baby crow** and **girl needs a gf** \--

 

**Baby crow:** YACHI!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I've already heard

 

**Girl needs a gf:** WELL DONE ON YOUR BOYFRIEND HINATA!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I wanted to tell you…

 

**Girl needs a gf:** Kageyama told Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi told me

 

**Baby crow:** no fair…

 

**Girl needs a gf:** doesn't matter

 

**Girl needs a gf:** tell me how it happened

 

**Baby crow:** okay!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** so we hung out after practice like usual

 

**Girl needs a gf:** and by hung out you mean hit spikes

 

**Baby crow:** well yeah

 

**Baby crow:** what else

 

**Baby crow:** it was the first time we'd been alone since we'd kissed and Kageyama was being all cute and blushy and it was all like GWAH!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** and I was missing almost every spike

 

**Baby crow:** so he comes after and grabs my shirt and is about to start yelling at me

 

**Baby crow:** I asked him to be my boyfriend and he drops me

 

**Baby crow:** I ask him if that's a no so he grabs me again

 

**Baby crow:** BUT THIS TIME HE KISSES ME AND IT WAS ALL WHAM!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** but then he keeps kissing me and my heart starts calming down a little bit

 

**Baby crow:** I ask him if that's a yes and he says it is

 

**Baby crow:** and then he starts throwing me tosses again

 

**Girl needs a gf:** OMG!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I’m so jealous…

 

**Baby crow:** I'M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DATING BAKAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I can't believe it took you this long to start dating!!

 

**Baby crow:** I'VE NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND BEFORE!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** have you ever dated anyone before?

 

**Baby crow:** of course!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** I had a girlfriend at the end of middle schools but we broke up because we went to different schools

 

**Baby crow:** we're still friends though

 

**Baby crow:** BUT NOW I'M DATING BAKAGEYAMA!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** HOW DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND????????

 

**Baby crow:** have you ever had a boyfriend Yachi?

 

**Girl needs a gf:** lesbian

 

**Baby crow:** oh right of course

 

**Baby crow:** well Yamaguchi has a boyfriend so I'll ask him!!!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** good idea

 

**Girl needs a gf:** actually wait a moment

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

\-- **Girl needs needs a gf** has started chat **Hinata's boyfriend** \--

 

\-- **Girl needs a gf** has added **baby crow** and **flower girl** \--

 

**Girl needs a gf:** just because I have no experience with boys doesn't mean I can't help

 

**Flower girl:** hey Yachi

 

**Flower girl:** Hey Hinata

 

**Flower girl:** this is about Kageyama right???

 

**Baby crow:** Yamaguchi!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** how is having a boyfriend different from having a girlfriend???????

 

**Flower girl:** I haven't actually had a girlfriend in like 6 years

 

**Flower girl:** you know since I've been dating Tsukki

 

**Flower girl:** but I mean it isn't really different

 

**Flower girl:** honestly it's more about the person than the gender

 

**Flower girl:** so it's bad advice but I guess you'll have to figure it out yourself how you and Kageyama work as a couple

 

**Flower girl:** it might be tricky at first since neither of you have been in a relationship with a guy before

 

**Flower girl:** but give it time and I'm sure you'll figure it out

 

**Flower girl:** Kageyama really likes you Hinata so it'll definitely work out in the end

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Baby crow:** thanks for the advise Yamaguchi!!!!!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** it's kinda strange you can just go and say all that without any real explanation

**Flower girl:** Kageyama’s been telling me everything so I know what's been happening

 

**Flower girl:** apparently he's never been in a relationship before so I shouldn't worry Hinata

 

**Flower girl:** since that makes you more experienced

 

**Baby crow:** really?????

 

**Flower girl:** yeah you're his first

 

**Baby crow:** then I will have to try extra hard to be the best boyfriend ever!!!!!!!!

 

**Flower girl:** treat him well Hinata

 

**Flower girl:** though I don't suppose I really need to tell you that do I?

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

\-- Private chat between **Girl needs a gf** and **Flower girl** \--

 

**Girl needs a gf:** well I'd call this mission success

 

**Girl needs a gf:** all we had to do was push them in the right direction

 

**Flower girl:** Let's just watch from now on

 

**Flower girl:** see where they take themselves

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I agree

 

**Girl needs a gf:** good work agent Yamagaychi

 

**Flower girl:** omg!!

 

**Flower girl:** you brought it back!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** hell yeah I did

 

**Flower girl:** those were the good days

 

**Flower girl:** I kind of

 

**Flower girl:** want to…

 

**Flower girl:** …

 

\-- **Flower girl** has changed her name to **Yamagaychi** \--

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I'm kind of mad you can't fit gay into my name

 

**Yamagaychi:** there was always lezbihonest

 

**Yamagaychi:** I liked that one

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I'm going to stick with this one for now

 

**Girl needs a gf:** unless I think of something better

 

**Yamagaychi:** okay

 

**Yamagaychi:** thanks for reminding me of this though

 

**Yamagaychi:** have a good day everyone!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** everyone?

 

**Yamagaychi:** yeah

 

**Girl needs a gf:** okay….

 

**Yamagaychi:** especially Ricchan29 and Beeta_Mag

 

**Yamagaychi:** you two are cool

 

**Yamagaychi:** so is everyone else but you two get special mentions for today

 

**Girl needs needs a gf:** Yamaguchi are you okay?

 

**Girl needs a gf:** you're scaring me

 

**Yamagaychi:** oh I'm fine

 

**Yamagaychi:** they're just people on this website I've been using

 

**Girl needs a gf:** okay…

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I'll see you at practice then?

 

**Yamagaychi:** yep

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'll see you at practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I made a nightcore lyrics video starring sweet little Kenma and my favorite song right now  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVGmWkx_w20  
> enjoy that   
> Second off bit personal but I'm planning on breaking up with my girlfriend of over a year in a couple of days...  
> So that's kinda putting my down along with the fact that I'm getting my GCSE results soon and am going to be going to a completely different school for sixth form...  
> I don't know the reason for me telling you that but if my writing seems a bit off that's probably why, but writing this makes me happy so I guess that's good.  
> You know what they say, when life drags you down write Haikyuu fanfiction...  
> That's the best advise you will ever hear...  
> Also this chapters a little longer than usual but I haven't been updating as regularly so enjoy  
> And once again thanks to all my readers and everyone who comments and leaves kudos, I love you all (I wasn't picking favorites in this chapter... or was I....)


	25. Level 50

\-- Private chat between  **Yamagaychi** and  **crow's mum**

 

**Crow's mum:** I remember that name!

 

**Yamagaychi:** Yachi reminded me of it 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I kind of missed it 

 

**Crow's mum:** to be honest so did I 

 

**Crow's mum:** there was something I wanted to talk to you about though 

 

**Yamagaychi:** what's up?

 

**Crow's mum:** you just seemed a bit off today in practice 

 

**Crow's mum:** considering what was wrong last time I thought I should talk to you about it 

 

**Crow's mum:** is everything alright with Tsukishima? 

 

**Yamagaychi:** yeah 

 

**Yamagaychi:** actually 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm kind of worried about him 

 

**Crow's mum:** why?

 

**Crow's mum:** what's up?

 

**Yamagaychi:** …

 

**Yamagaychi:** you can't let him know I told you

 

**Yamagaychi:** but…

 

**Yamagaychi:** it was kind of shocking 

 

**Crow's mum:** I promise I won't tell anyone 

 

**Crow's mum:** and if you'd prefer we could talk in person 

 

**Yamagaychi:** no 

 

**Yamagaychi:** this is better 

 

**Yamagaychi:** anyway 

 

**Yamagaychi:** he was diagnosed with depression and ocd the other day 

 

**Yamagaychi:** it's not really bad right now 

 

**Yamagaychi:** but it has been before 

 

**Yamagaychi:** he's going to be getting medication and counselling now though so I'm sure it'll be fine 

 

**Crow's mum:** I never realised…

 

**Yamagaychi:** I only knew because ya know

 

**Yamagaychi:** girlfriend benefits 

 

**Yamagaychi:** he'll be fine though 

 

**Yamagaychi:** just don't tell anyone 

 

**Crow's mum:** I won't 

 

**Crow's mum:** thanks for telling me Yamaguchi 

 

**Yamagaychi:** it's fine 

 

**Yamagaychi:** see you at practice!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Applepi** and  **meow meow** \--

 

**Applepi:** I've reached level 50!

 

**Meow meow:** no way!!!

 

**Applepi:** it's true 

 

**Meow meow:** YOU WERE ONLY ON LEVER 42 YESTERDAY!!!!!

 

**Applepi:** tiredness 

 

**Applepi:** is the price of reaching level 50 first 

 

**Meow meow:** NO!!!

 

**Meow meow:** I will not accept this!!!

 

**Applepi:** I'm tired 

 

**Applepi:** come cuddle me 

 

**Meow meow:** but I need to beat you 

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** Tetsurou…

 

**Meow meow:** you got me 

 

**Meow meow:** I'll be over in 5

 

**Applepi:** thank you 

 

**Applepi:** I have chocolate 

 

**Applepi:** come quick  

 

**Meow meow:** I'll beat you eventually…

 

**Applepi:** no you won't 

 

**Meow meow:** just you wait and see


	26. Akiteru likes crabs

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Yamagaychi:** I'm out with Tsukki's family for dinner 

 

**Yamagaychi:** Tsukki just went to the bathroom 

 

**Yamagaychi:** his parents are talking 

 

**Yamagaychi:** Akiteru is asking me about crabs 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** why crabs 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I don't know 

 

**Libero your heart:** maybe he's 

 

**Libero your heart:** CRABBY!!!!

 

**Boy needs a gf:** …

 

**Boy needs a gf:** bro…

 

**Yamagaychi:** he's not coming back…

 

**No:** I'm on my way back 

 

**Yamagaychi:** you took your phone with you

 

**No:** where I go my phone goes 

 

**Yamagaychi:** come back quick 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I don't know much about the life cycle of the crab 

 

**Yamagaychi:** I think Akiteru is starting to get mad 

 

**No:** just a minute 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** what's it with you Tsukishima’s 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** Dinos and crabs 

 

**Yamagaychi:** you don't know the half if it 

 

**Yamagaychi:** oh he's back 

 

**No:** get off your phone 

 

**No:** you know my parents don't like it when you're on your phone at dinner 

 

**Yamagaychi:** then why are you messaging me 

 

**Yamagaychi:** when you could just tell me in person?

 

**No:** just get off your phone!

 

**Yamagaychi:** stop blushing it's cute 

 

**Libero your heart:** GLASSESSHIMA IS BLUSHING!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** GAYCHI TAKE A PICTURE 

 

**No:** if you take a picture I will break up with you 

 

**Yamagaychi:** sorry Tsukki 

 

**Yamagaychi:** foods arrived 

 

**Yamagaychi:** bye!

 

**Yamagaychi:** WAIT!

 

\-- **Yamagaychi** has changed his name to  **Gaychi** \--

 

**Gaychi:** thanks Noya!

 

**Libero your heart:** happy to be of help 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **Crow's mum** \--

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki introduced his parents to his girlfriend today 

 

**Crow's mum:** NO WAY!!

 

**Gaychi:** YES WAY!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** well how did it go?

 

**Gaychi:** they're totally cool with it 

 

**Gaychi:** his mum started crying and hugging me 

 

**Gaychi:** she said I was like the daughter she never had 

 

**Gaychi:** I've known them for a long time too so it wasn't awkward or anything 

 

**Gaychi:** though we had to explain what being trans was to his dad 

 

**Gaychi:** but after that he was hugging me too and saying they were proud of me

 

**Gaychi:** but then they were both confused about why Tsukki was dating a girl

 

**Gaychi:** I'M SO HAPPY!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** I'm happy for you too!!

 

**Crow's mum:** this is amazing!!!

 

**Gaychi:** I know 

 

**Gaychi:** also 

 

**Gaychi:** I told Daichi the other day 

 

**Gaychi:** and I'm allowed to stay on the team!

 

**Crow's mum:** I would know 

 

**Crow's mum:** he is my boyfriend after all

 

**Gaychi:** I'm thinking of telling the rest of the team soon

 

**Gaychi:** do you think they'll be okay with it??

 

**Crow's mum:** I'm sure they will 

 

**Crow's mum:** everyone's fine with homosexuality so I don't see why not

 

**Crow's mum:** Me, Daichi, Tsukishima and Yachi already know right 

**Gaychi:** so do Kenma, Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto 

 

**Crow's mum:** how do they know?

 

**Gaychi:** well remember I said I was talking to that person about being trans 

 

**Gaychi:** well that was Kenma 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki accidently told Kuroo and Akaashi figured it out himself because of my name 

 

**Gaychi:** then Kuroo explained what was going on to Bokuto 

 

**Crow's mum:** so many people we know have been fine with it 

 

**Crow's mum:** and if anyone says anything they'll have me to deal with 

 

**Gaychi:** you know 

 

**Gaychi:** Daichi said something like that too

 

**Crow's mum:** oh I can imagine

 

**Gaychi:** you two are so cute!!

 

**Crow's mum:** you say that

 

**Crow's mum:** but have you seen you and Tsukishima 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki is the cute one 

 

**Crow's mum:** look in a mirror girl 

 

**Crow's mum:** you're too cute!!

 

**Gaychi:** well 

 

**Gaychi:** thank you!!

 

**Gaychi:** I need to go

 

**Crow's mum:** goodbye my beautiful daughter 

 

**Gaychi:** bye mum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But like I have a question 
> 
> How old is everyone reading this?  
> Like I'm 16 but how old is everyone else?  
> Even if you don't usually comment comment on this I'm interested 
> 
> Also update on my currently fragile mental state if anyone was wondering I'm pretty much fine now. I've applied for a school for September and have enrolled now though there was some mix up with my subject choices and if I could do them but now that's sorted.
> 
> Thanks again everyone for reading and commenting!!!!! 
> 
> I really love this story and writing it and reading your comments always makes me happy. Leave me suggestions if you wish (some of the Crow stuff came from people chatting with me in the comments so I'm more than happy to talk about ideas)
> 
> Have a good day!!!


	27. Triple date with a lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki didn't mean it that way!!

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Baby crow:** freckles is on his stick 

 

**Kageyama:** why do I need to know this dumbass 

 

**Gaychi:** you didn't need to respond 

 

**Baby crow:** why do you still want to fight me?

 

**Baby crow:** shouldn't you love me?

 

**Kino the shit a:** why should he love you??

 

**Gaychi:** don't you know??

 

**Baby crow:** ooh bakageyama can we tell them!!

 

**Baby crow:** PLEASE!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** fine 

 

**Baby crow:** KAGEYAMA IS MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** NO WAY!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** YES WAY!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** I THOUGHT YOU WERE STRAIGHT!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** SO DID I!!!!!!

 

**No:** cut out the !!!

 

**No:** it's giving me a headache 

 

**Gaychi:** hey Tsukki 

 

**No:** hey Tadashi 

 

**Daichi:** another couple on the team??

 

**Boy needs a gf:** meanwhile I'm still painfully single

 

**I deserve to know:** wish I could say I understand 

 

**I deserve to know:** oh wait I don't!!

 

**I deserve to know:** have you seen my girlfriend 

 

**I deserve to know:** she's beautiful 

 

**Boy needs a gf:** piss off

 

**Gaychi:** language!!

 

**I deserve to know:** sucks to be you 

 

\--  **boy needs a gf** has changed his name to  **you'll never know** \--

 

**You'll never know:** how'd you feel about that???

 

**I deserve to know:** pretty good actually 

 

**I deserve to know:** some things are better left unknown 

 

\-- **I deserve to know** has changed his name to  **girls actually like me** \--

 

**Girls actually like me:** but how do you feel about that 

 

**You'll never know:** having a girlfriend doesn't mean girls like you 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I beg to differ 

 

**Girls actually like me:** remember who Kiyoko actually talks to

 

**You'll never know:** …

 

**Girl needs a gf:** as a girl I can confirm that girls actually like Ennoshita 

 

**You'll never know:** you're you're a lesbian your opinion hardly counts

 

**Girl needs needs a gf:** but I have more female friends than you 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** and I can confirm that a lot of first year girls think Ennoshita is cute 

 

**Girl actually like me:** told you 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** also Gaychi I could use that name!!

 

**Gaychi:** too late it's mine 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** what if I made it gaychii 

 

**Gaychi:** that's copying!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** no it's not Noya’s the one who came up with it 

 

**Gaychi:** still it's mine 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** fine…

 

**Baby crow:** Freckles is on my head!!

 

**Kageyama:** he probably thinks it's a nest dumbass 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** do you ever give him a break 

 

**Gaychi:** freckles is real cute 

 

**Baby crow:** yeah and now you're not the only one on the team with freckles 

 

**You'll never know:** is crow on the team now?

 

**Gaychi:** apparently 

 

**Gaychi:** also are you comparing me to a lizard 

 

**Girls actually like me:** you both have freckles and you're both innocent 

 

**Gaychi:** hey I'm not innocent!!!

 

**No:** Tadashi is not innocent 

 

**You'll never know:** WHA!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** …

 

**Girl needs a gf:** …

 

**Gaychi:** HE DOESN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!

 

**Gaychi:** oh my god Tsukki think about what you're saying!!

 

**You'll never know:** well well well

 

**Gaychi:** he didn't mean it that way!!!

 

**You'll never know:** didn't he now

 

**Gaychi:** he was just defending me!!!

 

**Daichi:** lay off him a little 

 

**Baby crow:** DAICHI!!!!

 

**You'll never know:** hey captain 

 

**Daichi:** don't hey captain me

 

**Daichi:** don't tease your kohais 

 

**You'll never know:** hey it's not me who said it 

 

**Gaychi:** he didn't mean it that way!!

 

**No:** I didn't mean it that way 

 

**Daichi:** try be more respective of other people's privacy 

 

**Daichi:** you've made Yamaguchi  uncomfortable 

 

**You'll never know:** how can you tell 

 

**Daichi:** Yamaguchi is always uncomfortable 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm always uncomfortable 

 

**Baby crow:** Yamaguchi Kageyama wants to know if you wants to go on a triple date to the aquarium 

 

**Kageyama:** that's not what I said  

 

**Kageyama:** I said wouldn't the others want to go to 

 

**Girls actually like me:** Kageyama I think Hinata was asking you to go on a date with him 

 

**Baby crow:** no triple date sounds fun!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** so me and Tsukki, you and Kageyama who else??

 

**Baby crow:** Yachi 

 

**Gaychi:** and?

 

**Baby crow:** freckles 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** I'd be happy to go on a triple date with you guys and freckles 

 

**Baby crow:** go to the first year chat Kageyama’s there 

 

**Gaychi:** okay 

  
**Girl needs a gf:** bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently camping with my family which kinda sucks cuz there's no Internet in the tent (I have to use data) but they have wifi by the lakeside which is where I am now. 
> 
> There are way to many children here. It's me, my parents my little brother and sister, my older brother and his wife and 3 children.
> 
> I'm oldest non adult here...
> 
> Anyway I'm feeling a lot better and calmer now. Things have been sorted out in regards to school and I think time away is calming me down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy XD


	28. I AM YOUR SENPAI!!!!!

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno first years** chat --

 

**Girl needs a gf:** so let's be real here 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** everyone in this chat is in a relationship 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** besides me!!!

 

**Girl needs a gf:** so please tell me you'll all help me find a girlfriend 

 

**Gaychi:** why don't you put this on the Karasuno chat?

 

**Gaychi:** there are more people there 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** because I don't want to seem desperate 

 

**No:** too late for that 

 

**No:** if you don't want to look desperate change your name 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** why???

 

**No:** it's lame 

 

**No:** change it 

 

**Girl needs a gf:** fine 

 

\--  **Girl needs a gf** has changed her name to  **Chinchilla** \-- 

 

**No:** no

 

**Gaychi:** I think it's cute!

 

**Chinchilla:** thanks!!!

 

**Baby crow:** of course we'll help you find a girlfriend Yachi 

 

**Gaychi:** sure we will won't we Tsukki 

 

**No:** no

 

**Gaychi:** yes

 

**No:** fine 

 

**Kageyama:** why?

 

**Baby crow:** your name is boring bakageyama 

 

**Baby crow:** change it 

 

**Kageyama:** WHY??

 

**Gaychi:** you need to be more creative 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm Gaychi, Hinata is baby crow, Yachi is Chinchilla now for some reason and even Tsukki changed his name 

 

**Chinchilla:** to be fair Tsukishima had his name changed to something wierd by Noya to begin with 

 

**No:** stop talking about me as if I'm not here 

 

**Gaychi:** sorry Tsukki 

 

**Baby crow:** are you ready for the triple date later?????

 

**Gaychi:** yup

 

**Chinchilla:** is there gonna be food??

 

**Baby crow:** OF COURSE!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** Freckles is really excited to see you!!!!

 

**Chinchilla:** really??

 

**Chinchilla:** I'm really excited to see him too!!!!

 

**Chinchilla:** I can't believe I'm going on a date with a guy!!!!

 

**No:** Yachi…

 

**Baby crow:** niether can I!!!!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** I can…

 

**Chinchilla:** too bad none of us have crow now otherwise she could come with us too

 

**Gaychi:** I wonder how Noya’s getting on 

 

**No:** I'm surprised shorty isn't round his house bugging him 

 

**Baby crow:** no...

 

**Baby crow:** Noya told me if I interfere with him and crow he'll make sure I never hit a spike again 

 

**No:** that boy truly is a miracle 

 

**Kageyama:** how will he stop you hitting spikes 

 

**Kageyama:** I'll toss to you whenever you want 

 

**Baby crow:** THANKS KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!

 

**No:** How sweet 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\--- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **libero your heart** \-- 

 

**Baby crow:** hey Noya!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** no you cannot come round and play with crow 

 

\--  **Baby crow** has changed his name to  **sad baby crow** \--

 

**Libero your heart:** you're not changing my mind

 

**Sad baby crow:** Noya…

 

**Sad baby crow:** I thought you were cool…

 

**Sad baby crow:** you were my favourite senpai…

 

**Sad baby crow:** but I guess…

 

**Libero your heart:** Hinata…

 

**Sad baby crow:** Noya senpai???

 

**Libero your heart:** I'll give you half an hour

 

**Sad baby crow:** THANKS YOU SENPAI!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** and because 

 

**Libero your heart:** I

 

**Libero your heart:** am your senpai!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** I'll even let you give her treats 

 

\--  **Sad baby crow** has changed his name to  **Happy baby crow** \--

 

**Happy baby crow:** I'll be over soon!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but oh well. Last full day camping and I am thoroughly done with it (have I even said I'm camping again well I'm camping again rn for the second time this month...)  
> Hope you enjoy!!!


	29. Kinoshitty got a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno queer squad revival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you've heard about the first year triple date but if you wanna read it   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961672  
> Here it is you're welcome (that's why this chapter is a lil bit delayed but not really)  
> You may wanna read it before you read this chapter but if you don't want to or would rather read it later I made this chapter so it explains what happens in it anyway so it'll avoid confusion.

\-- Private chat between **Gaychi** and **Applepi** \--

 

 **Gaychi:** hey Kenma

 

 **Gaychi:** you know the triple date thing

 

 **Gaychi:** well I was just going to wear jeans but Yachi let me borrow a dress

 

\-- **Gaychi** has set a picture --

 

 **Applepi:** you look so cute

 

 **Gaychi:** thanks

 

 **Gaychi:** Yachi helped me out

 

 **Gaychi:** Tsukki should be arriving soon

 

 **Applepi:** have fun on your date

 

 **Gaychi:** if you could call it that

 

 **Gaychi:** there's 5 of us plus a lizard

 

 **Applepi:** Lizard?

 

 **Gaychi:** Hinata

 

 **Applepi:** oh

 

 **Gaychi:** I'm surprised he hasn't told you

 

 **Applepi:** he's been too busy talking about Kageyama

 

 **Gaychi:** ah

 

 **Gaychi:** they're holding hands on Yachi’s sofa right now

 

 **Applepi:** how cute

 

 **Applepi:** Kuroo's going to be here in a minute

 

 **Gaychi:** has he made his move yet??

 

 **Appliepi:** what do you mean?

 

 **Gaychi:** you know exactly what I mean

 

 **Applepi:** no I don't

 

 **Gaychi:** got to go Tsukki's here

 

 **Applepi:** bye

 

 **Applepi:** have fun

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

\-- you have entered **Karasuno Queer Squad** chat --

 

\-- **Kino the shit a** has changed his name to **space ace** \--

 

 **Space ace:** I'm reviving this chat

 

 **Gaychi:** why?

 

 **Libero your heart:** YES!!!!!!

 

 **Gaychi:** are we still not going to add the others?

 

 **Space ace:** you want stingyshima to ruin our fun?

 

 **Gaychi:** that's my boyfriend you're talking about remember

 

 **Space ace:** sorry sorry

 

 **Space ace:** I was bored so I'm going through all the random groups I'm in

 

 **Space ace:** did you know something happened to me the other day

 

 **Space ace:** can I tell

 

 **Libero your heart:** is this the one with the red head?

 

 **Space ace:** yup

 

 **Libero your heart:** then please don't tell

 

 **Space ace:** but I wanna tell

 

 **Gaychi:** you can tell

 

 **Space ace:** thanks Gaychi!!

 

 **Space ace:** so basically me Noya and Narita were at this chicken farm

 

 **Libero your heart:** don't question just accept

 

 **Space ace:** and this idiot was like all our names begin with N

 

 **Libero your heart:** he means Narita

 

 **Space ace:** I mean you jackass

 

 **Gaychi:** language

 

 **Gaychi:** I'm a child

 

 **Space ace:** you're barely younger than us

 

 **Space ace:** let me tell my story

 

 **Space ace:** so I'm like can you read or do you sleep through class

 

 **Space ace:** and he's like of course I sleep through class

 

 **Libero your heart:** get to the point

 

 **Space ace:** so this girl overhears our conversation and she's like super cute

 

 **Space ace:** and since the two Ns don't know how to be civil I step forward and ask her how she is

 

 **Space ace:** and she’s like I don't want to have sex with you

 

 **Libero your heart:** why was that the first thing she thought of it

 

 **Space ace:** I'm just that pretty obviously

 

 **Space ace:** so since I'm all like what is a sex I say good job I'm asexual then

 

 **Space ace:** and she's all surprised like really me too!

 

 **Space ace:** so I ask her if she wants to get coffee and now I've got a date for next Saturday

 

 **Libero your heart:** she was really cute too…

 

 **Gaychi:** wow…

 

 **Gaychi:** well done

 

 **Gaychi:** meanwhile I've been in a loving relationship since I was 12 so…

 

 **Space ace:** hey we can't all have romcom love life's

 

 **Space ace:** some of us have to find cute asexual red heads on chicken farms

 

 **Libero your heart:** it sounds even weirder  when you put it that that way

 

 **Space ace:** I don't care!!

 

 **Space ace:** how long is it gonna be before  you find a girlfriend/boyfriend then Noya?

 

 **Libero your heart:** you're so mean Kinoshitty

 

 **Space ace:** not my fault you're single

 

 **Space ace:** peace out!!

 

 **Gaychi:** he remind me of someone

 

 **Gaychi:** … strange

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

\-- Private chat between **Applepi** and **Gaychi** \--

 

 **Applepi:** how did the date go?

 

 **Gaychi:** pretty good

 

 **Gaychi:** Tsukki liked the dress

 

 **Gaychi:** but there was this woman who started being an asshole

 

 **Applepi:** I thought you didn't like swearing

 

 **Gaychi:** there's no other way to say it

 

 **Gaychi:** she was being bitch

 

 **Gaychi:** surprising Kageyama was the one who made her lay off

 

 **Gaychi:** him and Hinata know now by the way

 

 **Applepi:** how did they react

 

 **Gaychi:** they didn't seem to care at all

 

 **Applepi:** honestly didn't expect much less from those two

 

 **Applepi:** guess that means I'm safe to tell Hinata then

 

 **Gaychi:** yup

 

 **Gaychi:** how did it go with Kuroo anyway

 

 **Applepi:** oh

 

 **Applepi:** we've been playing this new game so he came over and we ordered pizza

 

 **Applepi:** Shouyou’s started playing it too but he hasn't gotten very far

 

 **Gaychi:** Kenma

 

 **Gaychi:** I have a question

 

 **Applepi:** what is it?

 

 **Gaychi:** how do you feel about Kuroo?

 

 **Applepi:** what do you mean?

 

 **Gaychi:** do you like him as more than friends?

 

 **Applepi:** why would you think that?

 

 **Gaychi:** the way you talk about him

 

 **Gaychi:** it's obvious you like him

 

 **Applepi:** does it matter if I do?

 

 **Gaychi:** no

 

 **Gaychi:** why don't you tell him

 

 **Applepi:** oh I don't  know

 

 **Applepi:** the crushing fear of rejection

 

 **Applepi:** the feeling that I'm not good enough

 

 **Applepi:** an

 

 **Applepi:** xi

 

 **Applepi:** ety

 

 **Gaychi:** well I mean there is that

 

 **Gaychi:** but I get the feeling he likes you too

 

 **Applepi:** why would he like me?

 

 **Gaychi:** I don't know

 

 **Gaychi:** maybe because you're smart

 

 **Gaychi:** you're cute

 

 **Gaychi:** you care a lot about other people

 

 **Gaychi:** you're passionate about the things you love

 

 **Gaychi:** there are tons of reasons

 

 **Gaychi:** love yourself a little more

 

 **Applepi:** you know it's not that easy

 

 **Gaychi:** doesn't mean you can't try

 

 **Applepi:** … I guess

 

 **Applepi:** I'll try

 

 **Gaychi:** good girl

 

 **Applepi:** …

 

 **Gaychi:** sorry

 

 **Applepi:** it's fine

 

 **Applepi:** talk later

 

 **Gaychi:** bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read back over the first like 10 chapters of this and realized that a) I've made lots of spelling mistakes and b) I've forgotten about a lot of things I said earlier on but oh well...  
> If you missed it at the beginning this is the link to the triple date one-shot  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961672  
> Enjoy that.  
> Thank you for reading!!!


	30. Flies have feelings too!!!

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

\--  **Gaychi** has changed her name to  **I'm a girl** \--

 

**Chinchilla:** well that's one way of doing it 

 

**Space ace:** GUUUUUUURL!!!

 

**Narita:** …

 

**Girls actually like me:** what the fuck Kinoshita you little shit 

 

**I'm a girl:** shush there are minors here 

 

**Crow's mum:** you are the minor 

 

**You'll never know:** this is why you're not not a regular Kinoshita 

 

**Girls actually like me:** this is why you’ll never get a girlfriend Kinoshita 

 

**You'll never know:** I thought he was asexual?

 

**Space ace:** so?

 

**Space ace:** doesn't mean I don't want cuddles 

 

**Space ace:** and did you not hear I've got a date on Saturday 

 

**Space ace:** also 

 

**Space ace:** Yamaguchi just came out 

 

**Space ace:** why are we all talking about me?

 

**Crow's mum:** all you second years are okay with it right 

 

**Libero your heart:** why wouldn't we be?

 

**Space ace:** of course 

 

**You'll never know:** yep 

 

**Narita:** course we are 

 

**Girls actually like me:** that's a dumb question 

 

**Chinchilla:** told you they'd be fine 

 

**I'm a girl:** now it's just Asahi and Kiyoko that don't know 

 

**Girls actually like me:** good luck getting them on the chat 

 

**Crow's mum:** JESUS!

 

**Asahi:** hello!

 

**I'm a girl:** that was fast 

 

**I'm a girl:** I'm a girl 

 

**Asahi:** Daichi's gay

 

**I'm a girl:** …

 

**Asahi:** oh sorry I thought we were just pointing out things that were blindingly obvious 

 

**I'm a girl:** …

 

**Narita:** well…

 

**You'll never know:** wasn't expecting that 

 

**Crow's mum:** how did you know Asahi 

 

**Asahi:** I just did 

 

**Space ace:** because he's Jesus 

 

**Asahi:** what

 

**Libero your heart:** he doesn't know about that?

 

**Asahi:** about what?

 

**Asahi:** Noya tell me

 

**Libero your heart:** no

 

**Asahi:** then get off my desk

 

**Libero your heart:** no

 

**I'm a girl:** get off your desk?

 

**Asahi:** he's sitting on my desk

 

**Space ace:** at your desk 

 

**Asahi:** on my desk 

 

**Space ace:** right 

 

**Kiyoko:** hello 

 

**Libero your heart:** KIYOKO-SAMA!!!!!!

 

**You'll never know:** KIYOKO!!!!!

 

**Chinchilla:** you want her to hit you again 

 

**Libero your heart:** YES

 

**Libero your heart:** PLEASE DO

 

**Kiyoko:** …

 

**Kiyoko:** Yachi said you wanted to tell me something Yamaguchi 

 

**I'm a girl:** just read my name 

 

**Kiyoko:** oh

 

**Kiyoko:** okay

 

**Kiyoko:** well done for telling us

 

**Kiyoko:** it must have have been difficult 

 

**I'm a girl:** it's fine now 

 

**I'm a girl:** especially now that I've told everyone myself 

 

**I'm a girl:** thank you for all being so kind about it

 

**Libero your heart:** no problem!!

 

**Space ace:** as long as you're happy

 

**Crow's mum:** we’ll always support you Yamaguchi 

 

**Asahi:** no matter what

 

**Chinchilla:** that's what family is for!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** family?

 

**Libero your heart:** didn't we agree on this a long time ago 

 

**Libero your heart:** Suga's the mum 

 

**Crow's mum:** given 

 

**Libero your heart:** Daichi's the dad

 

**Libero your heart:** Asahi is the anxious uncle 

 

**Asahi:** I'm the what?

 

**Libero your heart:** Kiyoko-sama is the hot aunt!!!

 

**Kiyoko:** ...

 

**Libero:** Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita are the oldest sons 

 

**Libero your heart:** Kageyama and Hinata are the problem children 

 

**Crow's mum:** don't bring that up again 

 

**Crow's mum:** please don't bring that up again 

 

**You'll never know:** what not?

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** reasons 

 

**Libero your heart:** right 

 

**Libero your heart:** glassesshima is the youngest son

 

**Libero your heart:** and Yachi and Yamaguchi are the cute daughters 

 

**No:** then what's does that make you?

 

**Libero your heart:** I

 

**Libero your heart:** AM THE FAVOURITE CHILD

 

**Crow's mum:** Noya…

 

**No:** more like problem child 

 

**You'll never know:** when did this kid even get here?

 

**No:** remember I'm taller than you 

 

**You'll never know:** WHY DOES THAT MATTER 

 

**You'll never know:** you're younger than me

 

**No:** judging by your reaction I get the feeling it matters to you 

 

**You'll never know:** …

 

**You'll never know:** fuck you 

 

**I'm a girl:** language 

 

**Crow's mum:** I knew that was coming 

 

**Libero your heart:** Asahi's locked himself in my bathroom 

 

**Libero your heart:** Ryu please come help!!!!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** what happened?

 

**Libero your heart:** I killed a fly 

 

**I'm a girl:** murderer!!

 

**Narita:** how could you?

 

**Libero your heart:** it was pissing me off!!!!!!!

 

**I'm a girl:** Noya please!

 

**No:** Yamaguchi stop being so sensitive 

 

**I'm a girl:** do you support murder like this???

 

**No:** it was just a fly 

 

**Narita:** flies have feelings too

 

**No:** this is ridiculous 

 

**Libero your heart:** ASAHI GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!!!!

 

**Asahi:** not until you say sorry 

 

**Libero your heart:** I'm sorry I killed the fly

 

**Libero your heart:** there now come out 

 

**Asahi:** I mean apologise to the fly

 

**Libero your heart:** are you being serious??

 

**Asahi:** I'm always serious 

 

**Libero your heart:** come back in my room then 

 

**Asahi:** okay…

  
  


\--  **I'm a girl** has changed her name to  **Gaychi** \--

 

**Gaychi:** I'd just like like to say

 

**Gaychi:** thanks everyone for being so understanding 

 

**Gaychi:** and thank you to all the readers who have been supporting me 

 

**Gaychi:** I really appreciate it 

 

**Gaychi:** I may be a character but it shows support for everyone who is in a situation like mine 

 

**Gaychi:** and if you are just remember there is always someone you can turn to

 

**Gaychi:** whether it be a parent, a friend or even someone online 

 

**Gaychi:** you will always find someone who cares for you

 

**You'll never know:** what are you talking about?

 

**No:** Tadashi are you okay?

 

**Gaychi:** yeah just wondering 

 

**No:** wondering what?

 

**Gaychi:** can I go see you 

 

**Gaychi:** I want to talk 

 

**No:** sure 

 

**No:** you'll have to deal with Akiteru ambushing you though 

 

**Gaychi:** that's fine 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **No** \--

 

**Gaychi:** my parents are arguing again 

 

**Gaychi:** I think they're signing the divorce papers soon but they're arguing over who gets what 

 

**No:** you can stay the night if you want 

 

**Gaychi:** really?

 

**Gaychi:** thanks 

 

**Gaychi:** your parents are so nice 

 

**No:** sometimes 

 

**Gaychi:** I'll be over in a couple minutes 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this opportunity to aoploise for the probably incosinstant updates and to say updates from now on will probably be inconsistent too since I'm starting at a new school tomorrow and it's been kind of stressful.
> 
> I just leared there's a ton of summer work I haven't done last night (which I'm not going to do) and it's all been a bit of a mess and I really have no idea how tomorrow is going to go or if I'll even be able to take the subject I want to do.
> 
> I'm hoping all goes well but if not writing is as good a distraction as any. I also don't know how much work I'll have piled on me though so...
> 
> We'll just hope all goes well!!


	31. Daddy owl

\-- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **Hoot hoot** \--

  


**Baby crow:** HEY DADDY OWL!!!!!!!!

  


**Hoot hoot:** Sup baby owl!!!!

  


**Baby crow:** GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!

  


**Hoot hoot:** WHAT????

  


**Baby crow:** we have a girl on our team now!!!!!!!!

  


**Hoot hoot:** Yamaguchi right????

  


**Baby crow:** HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT???????

  


**Hoot hoot:** Kuroo told me

  


**Hoot hoot:** Nekoma have a girl too though don't they 

  


**Baby crow:** REALLY????????

  


**Baby crow:** WHO????????

  


**Hoot hoot:** Kenma 

  


**Hoot hoot:** didn't you know 

  


**Hoot hoot:** you and Kenma are friends aren't you 

  


**Baby crow:** REALLY?????

  


**Baby Crow:** I thought Kenma was a boy 

  


**Hoot hoot:** so did I

  


**Hoot hoot:** it's so unfair!!!!

  


**Hoot hoot:** Fukurodani doesn't have any girls on the team 

  


**Baby crow:** you have two girl manager's though 

  


**Baby crow:** Nekoma doesn't have any

  


**Hoot hoot:** I guess

  


**Hoot hoot:** YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!!

  


**Baby crow:** I want to go talk to Kenma 

  


**Baby crow:** BYE!!!!!!!!

  


**Hoot hoot:** see ya

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **Applepi** \--

  


**Baby crow:** hey Kenma 

  


**Baby crow:** why didn't you tell me you were a girl??????

  


**Applepi:** oh hey Hinata 

  


**Applepi:** I didn't want you to think I was weird a guess 

  


**Baby crow:** why would I think that's weird??????

  


**Baby crow:** I’m  friends with lots of girls

  


**Applepi:** because I'm trans 

  


**Applepi:** and lots of people think it's wrong 

  


**Baby crow:** what does trans mean?????

  


**Applepi:** it means I was born a boy but I'm actually a girl 

  


**Baby crow:** is that what Yamaguchi is too??????

  


**Applepi:** yeah 

  


**Applepi:** but please don't go saying it in public 

  


**Applepi:** especially not in front of her parents 

  


**Baby crow:** why??????

  


**Applepi:** they don't know she's a girl 

  


**Applepi:** and they'll get mad at her if they find out 

  


**Baby crow:** okay then 

  


**Baby crow:** so it's like a secret 

  


**Applepi:** yeah 

  


**Applepi:** you gotta make sure no one finds out unless she wants them to okay 

  


**Baby crow:** GOT IT!!!!!!!

  


**Applepi:** good

  


**Applepi:** I've got a new game you were talking about do you want to call me and play it together?

  


**Baby crow:** sure!!!!!!

  


**Baby crow:** and also Kenma I'm dating Kageyama now!!!!!!!!!

  


**Applepi:** that's good 

  


**Applepi:** can you tell me about it while we play?

**  
**

**Baby crow:** of course!!!!!!!   


  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **Kageyama** \--

  


**Baby crow:** ka

  


**Baby crow:** ge

**  
**

**Baby crow:** ya 

**  
**

**Baby crow:** ma

**  
**

**Kageyama:** what?

**  
**

**Baby crow:** come round my house 

**  
**

**Baby crow:** Natsu's cooking dinner 

**  
**

**Baby crow:** come round and eat!!!!!

**  
**

**Kageyama:** Natsu can cook?

**  
**

**Baby crow:** YES!!!!

**  
**

**Baby crow:** she's an amazing cook!!!!!

**  
**

**Baby crow:** she really wants you to try it

**  
**

**Kageyama:** fine

**  
**

**Kageyama:** if that's what Natsu wants 

**  
**

**Baby crow:** your don't want to come round to see me 

**  
**

**Kageyama:** ...

**  
**

**Kageyama:** dumbass

**  
**

**Baby crow:** is that a yes?

**  
**

**Kageyama:** of course it is

**  
**

**Baby crow:** OKAY!!!!!! 

**  
**

**Baby crow:** see you at 5!!!    
  


  
  
\---   
  


  
  
\-- Private chat between  **No** and  **Gaychi** \--

**  
**

**No:** hey

**  
**

**No:** was everything alright when you got home?

**  
**

**Gaychi:** yeah 

**  
**

**Gaychi:** my dad wasn't home 

**  
**

**Gaychi:** my mum's moving out later this week and she wants me to go with her 

**  
**

**Gaychi:** but I don't know what I want 

  


**No:** you can stay with me until it's all sorted if you want 

  


**No:** and then you'll have more time to make your mind up

  


**No:** my family loves you 

  


**Gaychi:** no it's fine 

  


**Gaychi:** I just need more time to think about it 

  


**Gaychi:** to be honest I don't feel entirely safe with either of them ya know

  


**Gaychi:** considering 

  


**Gaychi:** but I feel like my dad will be more stable since he has a better job and I won't have to move house  

  


**Gaychi:** and knowing my mum shell want to move really far away or she'll go spend a load of money and not be able to look after me

  


**No:** just make sure you stay safe okay 

  


**No:** I need you to be safe 

  


**Gaychi:** I will 

  


**Gaychi:** I'm just stressed 

  


**No:** no one blames you 

  


**No:** Tadashi…

  


**No:** no matter what happens remember I love you okay

  


**Gaychi:** I love you too Tsukki :)

  


**Gaychi:** I'll see you tomorrow 

  


**Gaychi:** bye!!   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know I've started at a new school this week which is why this took a lil while to update but it's finally here!!
> 
> And to be honest it's going really great! Everyone there is really nice and the teachers good and I'm enjoying my classes. There's not been a hell of a lot of homework yet but again it's just the first week.
> 
> I feel like I was worrying for nothing XD
> 
> thanks for everyone being so nice and supportive it really does warm my heart! 
> 
> Again I don't know how often updates will be so you'll get them when you get them I guess.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	32. Second years drama

\-- Private chat between  **libero your heart** and  **girls actually like me** \--

 

**Libero your heart:** Sup Chikara 

 

**Girls actually like me:** what do you want Noya?

 

**Libero your heart:** why do you assume I want something 

 

**Libero your heart:** that's so mean!!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** maybe I just want to talk to my bro!!!!!!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** don't call me your bro 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I'm not Tanaka 

 

**Girls actually like me:** just cut to the chase 

 

**Girls actually like me:** tell me what you want 

 

**Libero your heart:** so you know I had maths homework 

 

**Girls actually like me:** no

 

**Libero your heart:** YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I WANT YET!!!!!!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** yes I do

 

**Girls actually like me:** my answer is no

 

**Libero your heart:** you sound like stingyshima 

 

**Libero your heart:** so mean!!!!!!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** stop being a child 

 

**Girls actually like me:** go bug Narita he'll give in if you push him hard enough 

 

**Girls actually like me:** plus he's got Crow tonight 

 

**Libero your heart:** ....

 

**Libero your heart:** good point 

 

**Libero your heart:** SEE YA CHIKARA!!!!!!!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Narita** and  **girls actually like me** \--

 

**Narita:** you're a dick 

 

**Girls actually like me:** what did I do? 

 

**Narita:** why is Noya in my living room 

 

**Narita:** I was having a good time 

 

**Narita:** video games are better with with a dog 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I don't see your point 

 

**Narita:** FIX THIS 

 

**Girls actually like me:** just help him with his homework 

 

**Narita:** why can't you!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** my girlfriend is going to be here in literally 5 minutes 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I don't have time for this 

 

**Girls actually like me:** if he's too difficult just do it for him 

 

**Girls actually like me:** he's in the bottom class you shouldn't have any trouble 

 

**Narita:** fine 

 

**Narita:** but you owe me 

 

**Girls actually like me:** it's a deal

 

**Girls actually like me:** aren't I the best captain 

 

**Narita:** you're not captain yet    
  


  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **space ace** and  **girls actually like me** \--

 

**Space ace:** Narita says you're a dick 

 

**Girls actually like me:** MY GIRLFRIEND IS LITERALLY IN THE BATHROOM AND WILL BE BACK ANY SECOND 

 

**Girls actually like me:** what does he want now 

 

**Space ace:** does your girlfriend know what your username is on here?

 

**Girls actually like me:** …

 

**Girls actually like me:** does it matter 

 

**Girls actually like me:** tell Narita to take responsibility 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I always have to help Noya with his homework 

 

**Girls actually like me:** LET ME LIVE 

 

**Space ace:** it always surprises me how childish you can be

 

**Girls actually like me:** I'M NOT CHILDISH 

 

**Space ace:** yeah right 

 

**Girls actually like me:** my girls coming back 

 

**Girls actually like me:** tell Narita to stop bugging me 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\--  **Girls actually like me** has created a new chat  **help** \--

 

\--  **Girls actually like me** has added  **Narita** and  **space ace** to  **help** \--

 

**Girls actually like me:** now listen up you shits 

 

**Narita:** please calm down 

 

**Space ace:** I'm really confused about this whole situation 

 

**Space ace:** also someone please add Akaashi 

 

**Narita:** Akaashi?

 

**Space ace:** Akaashi from Fukurodani 

 

**Space ace:** his screen name is help so I feel like it's fate

 

**Girls actually like me:** I have serious business to discuss!

 

**Narita:** is this about your girlfriend or the fact that you sent NOYA TO MY HOUSE!!!

 

**Girls actually like me:** I didn't send Noya to your house 

 

**Narita:** then why did he say that you told him I would help him?

 

**Narita:** at this rate I'll never get sufficient cuddle time with crow!!

 

**Space ace:** is he still there?

 

**Narita:** yeah 

 

**Space ace:** Ennoshita you dick 

 

**Space ace:** you may be able to handle him but that doesn't mean everyone else can

 

**Girls actually like me:** my girlfriend was coming over give me a break 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I didn't have the time to babysit him 

 

\--  **Space ace** has added  **help** to  **help** \--

 

**Help:** why?

 

**Girls actually like me:** Kinoshita you Shit

 

**Narita:** good job Yamaguchi isn't here or she'd be getting pretty mad by now 

 

\--  **Space ace** has added  **Gaychi** to  **help** \--

 

**Narita:** you're a dick Kinoshita you know that rights

 

**Gaychi:** language!

 

**Narita:** there it is

 

**Space ace:** excuse me there is a lady in the room let's be more respectful 

 

**Gaychi:** thank you Kinoshita 

 

**Girls actually like me:** HE'S THE REASON YOU'RE HERE DON'T BE NICE TO HIM 

 

**Gaychi:** wow I've never seen Ennoshita so angry before 

 

**Narita:** he's not like this around her rest of the team 

 

**Narita:** but with us he's awful 

 

**Help:** what is everyone arguing about anyway 

 

**Help:** Let's all calm down and sort this out 

 

**Space ace:** see this is why I added you Akaashi 

 

**Gaychi:** Then why did you add me?

 

**Space ace:** …

 

**Space ace:** my own amusement 

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Narita:** well that's not very nice 

 

**Girls actually like me:** look 

 

**Girls actually like me:** because a certain person couldn't handle the hyperactive child 

 

**Space ace:** we're talking about Noya right 

 

**Gaychi:** why are we talking about Noya?

 

**Help:** don't look at me

 

**Gaychi:** I wasn't 

 

**Help:** yes you were 

 

**Narita:** if Ennoshita hadn't sent aNOYAing to bug me this wouldn't be happening 

 

**Girls actually like me:** I never sent him to bug you!

 

**Help:** Ennoshita people change your name

 

**Girls actually like me:** …

 

**Girls actually like me:** what?

 

**Help:** it's obnoxious 

 

**Help:** please change it

 

**Girls actually like me:** …

 

**Girls actually like me:** YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME 

 

**Space ace:** I agree with Akaashi 

 

**Narita:** me too

 

**Girls actually like me:** …

 

**Girls actually like me:** Yamaguchi? 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm not getting involved 

 

**Girls actually like me:** fine 

 

\--  **Girls actually like me** has changed his name to  **fuck you Narita** \--

 

**Help:** that's not appropriate 

 

**Fuck you Narita:** YAMAGUCHI 

 

**Gaychi:** hey I didn't say anything!!

 

**Narita:** I'm honestly not even offended 

 

**Help:** please change your name to something appropriate 

 

**Help:** I've already had this argument with Bokuto this week 

 

**Space ace:** what did he change his name to?

 

**Help:** I'd rather not say

 

**Narita:** who even made this chat why did they make this chat 

 

\--  **Fuck you Narita** has changed his name to  **Ennoshita** \--

 

**Space ace:** well that's boring 

 

**Narita:** I think it's an improvement 

 

**Help:** now that's sorted 

 

**Help:** Ennoshita what is the problem?

 

**Ennoshita:** thank you Akaashi 

 

**Ennoshita:** Let's start with the fact that these assholes kept messaging me while my girlfriend was around 

 

**Ennoshita:** which you know was really annoying 

 

**Narita:** wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told Noya to come round my house!

 

**Ennoshita:** I NEVER SAID THAT!!

 

**Space ace:** this is going to be going on for weeks 

 

**Space ace:** Yamaguchi can I come hang out with you first years from now on 

 

**Gaychi:** sure

 

**Gaychi:** as long as you don't get on the wrong side of Tsukki

 

**Narita:** you can't leave me with this idiot!!!

 

**Narita:** I thought you were my friend!!

 

\--  **Help** has left  **Help** \--

 

**Narita:** no Akaashi!!

 

**Narita:** I needed you!

 

**Gaychi:** why can't you just make up?

 

**Gaychi:** Ennoshita I'm sure your girlfriend wasn't bothered by you getting messages 

 

**Gaychi:** and Narita Noya is your friend too

 

**Gaychi:** Ennoshita shouldn't be the one left to help him all the time 

 

**Gaychi:** now can we please make up

 

**Space ace:** … Yamaguchi 

 

**Space ace:** you're younger than us stop being more mature!!

 

**Ennoshita:** …

 

**Ennoshita:** fine 

 

**Ennoshita:** I apologise 

 

**Narita:** me too I guess 

 

**Gaychi:** great 

 

**Gaychi:** now I'm gonna go sleep for a year 

 

**Gaychi:** bye 

 

**Space ace:** …

 

**Space ace:** can we keep her?

 

**Space ace:** like can been switch her out for Noya

 

**Ennoshita:** no

 

**Ennoshita:** then Tanaka would be too much of a pain 

 

**Space ace:** you're right 

 

**Narita:** we're never going to be able to change them are we?

 

**Ennoshita:** nope 

 

**Ennoshita:** and that's what makes it all so brilliant!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lil 2nd years for you all for no particular reason 
> 
> I kinda like writing their characters (mostly Kinoshita) because we know so little about them and their personalities. I feel like Ennoshita was a little out of character from how he would normally be but then again we don't know that do we!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you all have a good week.
> 
> Also while we're all here I've been bouncing around a few ideas for a full length fic I might start writing (though there isn't much to it yet). But yeah that might happen. 
> 
> Also I finished catching up on Haikyuu manga last night (if you haven't read it you should it's really good)


	33. Let's start a band!!!

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Tanaka:** but like 

 

**Tanaka:** what if we started a band 

 

**Daichi:** no 

 

**Baby crow:** YES!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** no

 

**Libero your heart:** hey Daichi remember when you said we couldn't get a team pet

 

**Libero your heart:** but then we got a team pet 

 

**Daichi:** that was different 

 

**Daichi:** being in a band takes up a lot of time 

 

**Daichi:** do you want to win at nationals or not?

 

**Daichi:** we need that time to practice 

 

**Tanaka:** how would you know how much time it would take?

 

**Crow's mum:** Daichi was in a band in middle school 

 

**Libero your heart:** REALLY!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** THAT'S SO COOL!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** Suga…

 

**Crow's mum:** don't blame me honey 

 

**Crow's mum:** look! They think you're cool!

 

**Baby crow:** course we think Daichi's cool

 

**Baby crow:** HE'S THE CAPTAIN!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** THE CAPTAIN IS SO COOL!!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** like Bokuto or the grand king

 

**Daichi:** well…

 

**Daichi:** thanks I guess 

 

**Crow's mum:** told you 

 

**Daichi:** maybe I'll play you all some music after we win nationals then 

 

**Libero your heart:** REALLY!!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** WILL YOU!!!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** I suppose 

 

**Daichi:** but you both have to behave 

 

**Libero your heart:** aye aye captain!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** we'll do our best!!!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** well you seem to have this all under control 

 

**Daichi:** I hope so

 

**Crow's mum:** good job captain ;)

 

**Daichi:** Suga 

 

**Daichi:** stop 

 

**Crow's mum:** awe but you're too fun to tease 

 

**Daichi:** I really do hate you sometimes 

 

**Crow's mum:** I love you too

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


So when I write these I usually try to use correct grammar, punctuation ect  (with the exception of the !!!!!!!! Which only really Hinata, Noya and Bokuto use). And I mean there are some mistakes (even though I read through them) but I realise for characters like Hinata and Noya this probably isn't very accurate to how they would type.

 

This may be a more accurate example 

 

**Hinata:** cant wayt 2 plae sum volybal 

 

**Noya:** were gonna win the nashonals 

 

**Hinata:** Cro is SOOOOO cyuwt OMG!!!!!!

 

**Noya:** cant beleev Diechi let us have a pet!!!!!!!!!

 

But that's just painful to read and then it'd probably be like 

 

**Tsukki:** please go home 

 

**Kageyama:** Heenata isnt goin hom til 7

 

**Kageyama:** we havnt had fod yet

 

**Hinata:** you're mum maks reely nic dinu

 

**Tsukishima:** I can feel my brain melting 

 

And then they'd spend more time arguing with Tsukki than actually talking.

 

And that's why I always try to use proper spelling and grammar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this all out perfectly and accidently deleted it so now I'm mad and am not writing this properly. 
> 
> Basically like I said before I've been throwing around ideas for a new story and I've got some questions.
> 
> So it's basically a story where Yamaguchi Hinata and Kenma are in a band (possibly fem Yamaguchi because I love fem Yamaguchi) and Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Tsukki are in a band and it ends up as a sort of rivalry between the two. 
> 
> So I have questions about this if anyone's interested
> 
> 1\. What the hell am I gonna call this story 
> 
> 2\. What am I gonna call the bands (both of them)?
> 
> Any suggestions are good suggestions so don't get afraid to comment if you don't usually (even if you don't intend to read it)
> 
> Thanks for your help and again thanks for reading
> 
> I hope you all have a good week!!!


	34. Not actual story: announcement and questions

So I have a few questions because I'm a little unsure about where to go on from here.  
  
I was thinking about taking a Hiatus but I don't really want to do that but yeah I wanna ask a few questions before I go on.  
  
But like a little announcement first: the first chapter of the band fic I was talking about is up (second in progress) and a new little thing I'm gonna be writing over the next 2 weeks is up  (I don't wanna explain it here so just take a look if you wanna)  
  
So yeah questions:   
  
What would you want to know about Daichi's band days? (Like anything just tell me and Noya  - it'll probably be Noya cuz I've already started on this chapter - will ask him)  
  
Second would you like this story to continue down the Yamaguchi route (involving her gender and stuff) because I feel I've worn that out a bit, or should I start a new side story? There's a few ideas I've got going  (though I won't tell you yet :p) and of course there will still be our beautiful Tadashi but it became very focused around her (because I love her so much) and I'm not sure if I should set up a new side story?? (Because I don't want more than a couple side stories going at once or it'll just get confusing.)  
  
Comment questions and any suggestions I appreciate it!!   
  
And thanks for bearing with me with this story. I realise I've been a bit (very) all over the place recently and updates aren't as frequent but everything seems to be getting into routine now and it's calmed down a bit.   
  
Schools going great too (I finally made an anime friend) and yeah I was a little lonely at first but now I'm with a great group and schools turned out to be pretty fun.  
  
Sorry that this isn't an actual update but when I get some suggestions in, the next chapter will be up soon and like I hope this all makes sense I hope I haven't confused anyone.   
  
Thank you!!!


	35. Tsukki's emo phase

\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **No** \--   


  
**Gaychi** : they've done it 

  
  
**Gaychi** : my mum's gone 

  
  
**Gaychi** : my dad's drunk and he just left 

  
  
**No** : come round right now 

  
  
**No** : we can pick you up if you want 

  
  
**No** : and stay for as long as you need 

  
  
**No** : I already asked my mum    


  
**Gaychi** : thank you 

  
  
**Gaychi** : I can walk I'll be over in a minute    


  
**No** : good   


  
**No** : you can share my room or you can stay in Akiteru's   


  
**No** : he's leaving later today    


  
**Gaychi** : thank you 

  
  
**No** : it's the least I could do

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Libero your heart:** so Daichi 

 

**Libero your heart:** about your band days 

 

**Daichi:** no

 

**Libero your heart:** WHAT!!

 

**Daichi:** we're not talking about it 

 

**Libero your heart:** WHY???

 

**Daichi:** because I said so

 

**Libero your heart:** that's not an answer 

 

**Libero your heart:** I just want to ask a few questions 

 

**Crow's mum:** why don't you just tell them what they want to know 

 

**Crow's mum:** there's no harm in that 

 

**Libero your heart:** see mum agrees 

 

**Daichi:** he's not actually your mum remember 

 

**Crow's mum** : how dare you 

 

**Crow's mum:** now tell them about the band 

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** fine…

 

**Libero your heart:** thanks dad!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** please don't 

 

**Space ace:** will you really tell us??

 

**Tanaka:** thanks Daichi!!!

 

**Gaychi:** who else was in your band? I want to know!!

 

**Baby crow:** WHAT INSTRUMENT DID YOU PLAY????

 

**No:** were you actually any good??

 

**Daichi:** wait wait

 

**Daichi:** how many of you are lurking here

 

**Libero your heart:** like Jesus?????

 

**Crow's mum:** NO!!!

 

**Asahi:** hey!!

 

**Crow's mum:** FUCK!!!

 

**Gaychi:** language!!

 

**Space ace:** Yamaguchi… please…

 

**Daichi:** you planned that didn't you Noya?

 

**Libero your heart:** oops 

 

**Daichi:** no more or I won't tell you anything 

 

**Space ace:** ...

 

**Libero your heart:** fine…

 

**Daichi:** let me start again 

 

**Daichi:** how many of you are lurking here before we start 

 

**Libero your heart:** ROLL CALL!!!!!

 

**No:** no

 

**Libero your heart:** but I wanna 

 

**Libero your heart:** I'm your senpai 

 

**Libero your heart:** RESPECT ME!!!!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** Noya 

 

**Crow's mum:** if we let you do roll call will you calm down??

 

**Libero your heart:** YES!!!!!!

 

**No:** I'm gonna leave 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki please 

 

**No:** Tadashi it hurts to stay 

 

**No:** Tadashi…

 

**No:** if you love me let me go…

 

**Space ace:** take off the emo and deal like the rest of us 

 

**No:** ….

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** ALRIGHT!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** ex-bandino

 

**Daichi:** here…

 

**Libero your heart:** Mother crow 

 

**Crow's mum:** here

 

**Daichi:** are you ever going to change your name Suga?

 

**Crow's mum:** maybe

 

**Crow's mum:** do you think I should go back to Daichi's wife 

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** maybe not 

 

**Libero your heart:** if you're done flirting 

 

**Libero your heart:** Jesus 

 

**Asahi:** here 

 

**Libero your heart:** NISHINOYA SENPAI 

 

**Libero your heart:** HERE!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** KIYOKO-SAMA

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** KIYOKO-SAMA 

 

**Ennoshita:** Noya

 

**Ennoshita:** I don't think she's here 

 

**Libero your heart:** yes she is 

 

**Libero your heart:** she's just shy 

 

**Libero your heart:** isn't that cute!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** BRO!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** here!!

 

**Libero your heart:** dude who abandoned me 

 

**Ennoshita:** shut up

 

**Libero your heart:** dude who saved me 

 

**Narita:** Sup

 

**Libero your heart:** dude who still hasn't told me how his date went 

 

**Space ace:** I said later!!

 

**Libero your heart:** my orange kohai

 

**Baby crow:** HERE!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** angry kohai 

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Baby crow:** bakageyama 

 

**Kageyama:** what is it dumbass 

 

**Libero your heart:** physical flower 

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Gaychi:** which

 

**Chinchilla:** one?

 

**Libero your heart:** floaty flower 

 

**Gaychi:** here!!

 

**Libero your heart:** blondy flower 

 

**Chinchilla:** here

 

**Libero your heart:** emo 

 

**No:** please don't 

 

**Libero your heart:** is that everyone????

 

**Libero your heart:** I think that's everyone 

 

**Libero your heart:** now Daichi!!!!

 

**Daichi:** okay

 

**Daichi:** one at a time 

 

**Tanaka:** who goes first 

 

**Baby crow:** YOUNGEST FIRST!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** that's bakageyama 

 

**Daichi:** okay Kageyama 

 

**Daichi:** do you have any questions?

 

**Kageyama:** how long were you in the band for 

 

**Daichi:** two years 

 

**Daichi:** in the first and second year of middle school 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm next!!

 

**Gaychi:** what instrument did you play?

 

**Daichi:** I played bass 

 

**Daichi:** Tsukishima? 

 

**No:** no

 

**Gaychi:** he actually just asked why you decided to play volleyball over playing in a band but he didn't want to sound uncool 

 

**No:** Tadashi please 

 

**Daichi:** there's nothing uncool about that 

 

**Daichi:** I was better at volleyball and I enjoy playing matches more than playing in concerts 

 

**Daichi:** I could only pick one so I chose volleyball 

 

**Chinchilla:** my turn!!

 

**Chinchilla:** how old were you when you started playing bass?

 

**Daichi:** I was in my third year of elementary school 

 

**Daichi:** my uncle played and he started teaching me 

 

**Daichi:** then eventually I started taking lessons 

 

**Baby crow:** CAN YOU STILL PLAY?????

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** maybe a little bit 

 

**Tanaka:** did you or did you not get lots of female attention while in the band 

 

**Daichi:** well 

 

**Daichi:** I guess I got a bit 

 

**Tanaka:** PERFECT!!!

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** you better not ditch the team for whatever you're thinking of 

 

**Tanaka:** not a chance!!

 

**Tanaka:** you'd be doomed without me!!

 

**Daichi:** okay..

 

**Daichi:** Kinoshita??

 

**Space ace:** who else was in the 

 

**Daichi:** there were 4 of us total 

 

**Daichi:** Yui  was there for a while but we quit at the same time 

 

**Daichi:** then there was 2 other guys who you don't know 

 

**Daichi:** but one of them looked like blonde Hinata and the other was like less angry Kageyama 

 

**Daichi:** that guy was kinda weird actually 

 

**Daichi:** he kept jumping into rivers and lakes whenever we went near them 

 

**Ennoshita:** … right 

 

**Ennoshita:** my turn 

 

**Ennoshita:** would you ever go back to being in a band 

 

**Daichi:** well 

 

**Daichi:** maybe in university if I got the chance

 

**Libero your heart:** DID YOU GET TO PLAY IN FRONT OF LOTS OF PEOPLE???

 

**Daichi:** well I played on front of the school a couple times 

 

**Daichi:** that was always fun 

 

**Daichi:** Yui almost had a breakdown a couple times though

 

**No:** she's just like you Tadashi 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukkiiiiii 

 

**Narita:** my question 

 

**Narita:** did you write your songs yourself or did someone write them for you??

 

**Daichi:** we all wrote our songs together 

 

**Daichi:** though I wasn't very good at it 

 

**Crow's mum:** oh I would love to see that 

 

**Daichi:** what?

 

**Crow's mum:** you as a lyricist 

 

**Crow's mum:** my question  

 

**Crow's mum:** will you play us all a song in practice tomorrow?

 

**Daichi:** …

 

**Daichi:** really Suga??

 

**Crow's mum:** yep!!

 

**Daichi:** here's a deal

 

**Daichi:** if we win the practice match against Date Tech next week I'll play you all a song 

 

**Libero your heart:** REALLY!!!

 

**Baby crow:** THANKS DAICHI!!!!!

 

**Daichi:** now 

 

**Daichi:** you better all get some sleep so you can do your best at practice tomorrow 

 

**Daichi:** I'm expecting the best from you all

 

**Crow's mum:** good night my little crows!!!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look she actually updated!!
> 
> I took a break on doing shoe drawings for art to edit this...
> 
> So there is something that's been bugging me about this story 
> 
> Ya know what it is??
> 
> Where the hell is Oikawa???
> 
> He's one of my favourites and there's like... none of him...
> 
> Does he even exist!!!!
> 
> And it's like I didn't want to make this too complicated and add too many characters but I've said I wanted to have a new focus (don't worry there will still be the same level of Tadashi) but yeah as someone suggested (I don't remember who to give you a shout out oops) I could take a more Kageyama route which I liked the idea of and am probably going to do, and yeah what I'm thinking of entails oikawa and Iwaizumi.
> 
> I know a lot of chat fics have just one group with every high school volleyball player in Japan in it but I like to keep them nice and separate so that I don't have a million characters in one group which gets confusing when you have so many characters active in the chat at once (the whole Karasuno team is enough for me thanks)
> 
> Ahhh the notes here probably weren't interesting but whatever just a heads up.
> 
> I'm thinking of making an actual upsdate schedule or something since I have 2 fics going (3 actally but ones going to be finished by next week).
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	36. Tobio’s love crisis

\-- Private chat between  **Kageyama** and  **Iwaizumi** \--

 

**Kageyama:** Iwaizumi-San 

 

**Iwaizumi:** hello Kageyama 

 

**Iwaizumi:** what's up?

 

**Kageyama:** can I have some advice

 

**Iwaizumi:** sure 

 

**Iwaizumi:** but why not go to your friends first?

 

**Iwaizumi:** or your captain?

 

**Kageyama:** I…

 

**Kageyama:** If they bench me or Hinata at nationals we won't be able to win

 

**Iwaizumi:** what's going on?

 

**Kageyama:** so did you know me and Hinata are dating?

 

**Iwaizumi:** I didn't 

 

**Iwaizumi:** but that's nice anyway 

 

**Kageyama:** not really 

 

**Kageyama:** I think…

 

**Kageyama:** Hinata might be cheating on me

 

**Iwaizumi:** really?

 

**Iwaizumi:** why would he do that?

 

**Kageyama:** I don't know 

 

**Iwaizumi:** okay 

 

**Iwaizumi:** Let's just take a step back

 

**Iwaizumi:** who do you think he's cheating on you with 

 

**Kageyama:** I…

 

**Kageyama:** don't know..

 

**Iwaizumi:** brilliant!

 

**Iwaizumi:** so why are you asking me anything If you have no idea?

 

**Iwaizumi:** what's been going on

 

**Kageyama:** well…

 

**Kageyama:** he doesn't seem as interested in me as before

 

**Iwaizumi:** you sound like Oikawa after one of his girlfriends realises he's a waste of time 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** well what else?

 

**Kageyama:** usually he walks part way home with me but now he's started to run off on his own after practice 

 

**Kageyama:** and he doesn't seem like he even wants to hang around me any more 

 

**Kageyama:** like he doesn't care about me 

 

**Iwaizumi:** well I'm sure that's not true 

 

**Iwaizumi:** why don't you just ask him what's up? Talk it out or something 

 

**Iwaizumi:** from what I've seen of Hinata he'll probably tell you everything 

 

**Kageyama:** maybe 

 

**Kageyama:** thank you Iwaizumi 

 

**Iwaizumi:** no problem 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Tooru** and  **Kageyama** \--

 

**Tooru:** hey Tobio-chan 

 

**Tooru:** if you wanted love advice you should have come to me!!!

 

**Tooru:** Iwa-chan doesn't know what he's talking about!!!

 

**Tooru:** why not ask Oikawa-senpai for help

 

**Kageyama:** whenever I ask you for anything you just mock me

 

**Tooru:** but I wouldn't this time Tobio-chan

 

**Tooru:** I'll be a nice senpai 

 

**Tooru:** wait hold up

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\--  **Tooru** has created group  **Tobio’s love crisis** \--

 

\--  **Tooru** has added  **Kageyama** and  **Iwaizumi** to  **Tobio’s love crisis** \--

 

**Tooru:** so Tobio-chan 

 

**Tooru:** what seems to be the matter 

 

**Iwaizumi:** don't get involved dumbass 

 

**Iwaizumi:** he came to me for a reason 

 

**Tooru:** what because you're so experienced in love aren't you 

 

**Iwaizumi:** it's not as if you can keep up a relationship for more than a month 

 

**Tooru:** is that a challenge 

 

**Iwaizumi:** it's a fact 

 

**Tooru:** can it be a challenge

 

**Iwaizumi:** whatever you want 

 

**Tooru:** alright 

 

**Tooru:** I challenge you to get a girlfriend and keep her for longer than me 

 

**Tooru:** whoever can keep their girlfriend the longest wins and if you can't get a girl to date you by the end of the week you're disqualified 

 

**Iwaizumi:** this doesn't seem fair on the girls

 

**Tooru:** but you'll do it?

 

**Iwaizumi:** I never said that 

 

**Tooru:** Tobio-chan do you think he should do it?

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Kageyama:** whatever you want 

 

**Tooru:** so it's settled 

 

**Tooru:** starting now you need to find a girlfriend and keep her longer than me 

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** wasn't there a reason you made this chat?

 

**Tooru:** oh yeah 

 

**Tooru:** now little Tobio can ask us both for advice 

 

**Iwaizumi:** you push him away until he wants me instead and then come sweeping in 

 

**Tooru:** my dear Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** you can help him with matters of volleyball but when it comes to love 

 

**Tooru:** there's only one of us with enough experience to be of any help 

 

**Tooru:** so Tobio-chan 

 

**Tooru:** I've read the messages you sent Iwa-chan and I know exactly what you need to do to get your chibi-chan back 

 

**Kageyama:** really?

 

**Iwaizumi:** you don't have to listen to him if you don't want to Kageyama 

 

**Kageyama:** no I want to 

 

**Tooru:** see Iwa-chan he loves me!!

 

**Kageyama:** no I don't 

 

**Kageyama:** what do I do about Hinata 

 

**Tooru:** well

 

**Tooru:** first you gotta be even more affectionate than before 

 

**Tooru:** he might have stopped paying you attention because he feels he's not good enough 

 

**Iwaizumi:** that doesn't sound like Hinata at all 

 

**Iwaizumi:** remember this isn't one of your girlfriends we're talking about 

 

**Tooru:** shush Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** make him feel special 

 

**Tooru:** everyone loves someone who makes them feel special 

 

**Iwaizumi:** is that why you only date girls who only care that you're pretty 

 

**Tooru:** Iwa-chan!!

 

**Tooru:** did you call me pretty 

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** dumbass 

 

**Tooru:** anyway buy him gifts and stuff too

 

**Tooru:** invite him round after school and cook him dinner or bake him a cake 

 

**Tooru:** I'm sure he'll love that

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** thank you Oikawa 

 

**Tooru:** anytime 

 

**Iwaizumi:** stop lying shittykawa 

 

**Iwaizumi:** it's your choice to trust him Kageyama but let me tell you this 

 

**Iwaizumi:** Oikawa might have had lots of girlfriends but when they find out who he really is they don't stay for long 

 

**Kageyama:** then why do you stay?

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** I have to make sure he doesn't anything too stupid 

 

**Iwaizumi:** or we'd be in for some serious shit 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I'm just warning you

 

**Tooru:** he doesn't need a warning Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** Tobio-chan is smart 

 

**Tooru:** he'll make the right choice  

 

**Kageyama:** I'm going to go and speak to Hinata

 

**Tooru:** told you!!

 

**Tooru:** good luck Tobio-chan!!

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** you're a nightmare 

 

**Tooru:** but you love me anyway 

 

**Iwaizumi:** debatable 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Kageyama** and  **Baby crow** \--

 

**Kageyama:** hey Hinata 

 

**Baby crow:** Sup Kageyama 

 

**Kageyama:** do you want to go somewhere with me on Sunday?

 

**Baby crow:** sure where?

 

**Kageyama:** it's a surprise 

 

**Baby crow:** OKAY!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** BAKAGEYAMA IS TAKING ME OUT ON A DATE!!!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** don't get so excited dumbass 

 

**Baby crow:** okay Kageyama chill!!!!!

 

**Kageyama:** I'll pick you up Sunday at 11

 

**Baby crow:** I'll be ready!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Iwaizumi and Oikawa have finally made their debut... after over 30 chapters... You'd never guess Oikawa was one of my favourites...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


	37. Noys and megane-Kun

\-- Private chat between  **Applepi** and  **Gaychi** \--

 

**Applepi:** Kuroo came round earlier 

 

**Gaychi:** and?

 

**Applepi:** we cuddles and played video games 

 

**Applepi:** he kept playing with my hair too

 

**Applepi:** I liked it like that 

 

**Gaychi:** we've been over this before but 

 

**Gaychi:** do you still like him??

 

**Gaychi:** like as more than friends 

 

**Applepi:** maybe...

 

**Applepi:** but we've been friends a long time 

 

**Applepi:** I don't want to spoil that 

 

**Gaychi:** me and Tsukki had been friends for a long time when we started dating 

 

**Gaychi:** I worked out alright for us 

 

**Applepi:** but what if he doesn't like me 

 

**Gaychi:** Kenma

 

**Gaychi:** I have no doubt in hell that he likes you 

 

**Gaychi:** didn't we already have this conversation before?

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** I don't know 

 

**Gaychi:** why don't you tell him?

 

**Applepi:** no

 

**Gaychi:** is there anyway I can change your mind 

 

**Applepi:** no

 

**Gaychi:** you sound like Tsukki 

 

**Applepi:** no I don't 

 

**Gaychi:** so you're not gonna say anything 

 

**Applepi:** no 

 

**Gaychi:** fine 

 

**Gaychi:** whatever you say 

 

**Applepi:** that sounds threatening

 

**Gaychi:** it's not 

 

**Applepi:** are you still round Tsukishima’s?

 

**Gaychi:** yeah 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm staying in Akiteru's room now 

 

**Gaychi:** and his parents are really nice to me and said I can stay as long as I need 

 

**Gaychi:** but I've been here a couple days now and I don't want to keep getting in their way 

 

**Gaychi:** but I don't want to go home either…

 

**Applepi:** I don't suppose you're getting in their way 

 

**Applepi:** and Tsukishima probably likes having you there all the time 

 

**Applepi:** I'd like it if Kuroo lived in my house 

 

**Gaychi:** wouldn't you get tired of it after a while though 

 

**Applepi:** would you get tired if Tsukishima was the one round yours?

 

**Applepi:** you need help and he's your boyfriend 

 

**Applepi:** he'll look after you until you felt safe to go home 

 

**Gaychi:** but what if I never feel safe going back 

 

**Applepi:** then I'm sure they'll sort something out 

 

**Applepi:** you're going to be fine

 

**Applepi:** and you've always got me if you need someone to talk to 

 

**Gaychi:** thank you 

 

**Gaychi:** that makes me feel safer :)

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki's calling me to do homework together so I need to go 

 

**Applepi:** okay 

 

**Applepi:** we'll talk later 

 

**Gaychi:** bye!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **Hoot hoot** \-- 

  
  


**Gaychi:** hey Bokuto 

 

**Hoot hoot:** HEY YAMAGUCHI!!!!!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** call me owl daddy if you want!!!

 

**Gaychi:** I'd rather not 

 

**Hoot hoot:** whatever pleases you 

 

**Gaychi:** Bokuto I have a question for you 

 

**Hoot hoot:** oh yeah?

 

**Gaychi:** you and Kuroo are best friends right 

 

**Hoot hoot:** of course!!!!!!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** so you know everything about him??

 

**Hoot hoot:** YES!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** do you know if he had a crush on anyone?

 

**Hoot hoot:** of course I do

 

**Gaychi:** can you tell me who?

 

**Hoot hoot:** ah sorry Gaychi 

 

**Hoot hoot:** a man never reveals his bros secrets 

 

**Gaychi:** is it Kenma??

 

**Hoot hoot:** …

 

**Hoot hoot:** how did you know that???

**Gaychi:** educated guess 

 

**Gaychi:** but I'm right aren't I 

 

**Hoot hoot:** maybe…

 

**Gaychi:** tell Kuroo to ask Kenma out 

 

**Gaychi:** and tell him to do it quick

 

**Hoot hoot:** he won't do it 

 

**Gaychi:** then tell him Kenma likes him too

 

**Hoot hoot:** does she?

 

**Gaychi:** maybe 

 

**Gaychi:** tell him it though 

 

**Gaychi:** I need to leave 

 

**Gaychi:** bye!!!

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno Team** chat --

 

**Libero your heart:** can someone grab Kinoshita please 

 

**Crow's mum:** why?

 

**Libero your heart:** he owes me information 

 

**Ennosita:** what does that even mean?

 

**Narita:** I know what this is about 

 

**Crow's mum:** do you?

 

**Libero your heart:** anyway can someone grab him for me 

 

**Ennoshita:** HEY BITCH BABY!!!

 

**Space ace:** what do touch want Noya 

 

**Gaychi:** I swear Ennoshita gets more and more immature every time he speaks 

 

**Ennoshita:** hey I'm going to be captain soon I've got to be a kid while I still can

 

**Crow's mum:** you'll still be a teenager when you're captain 

 

**Crow's mum:** Daichi's the only one who acts like a 30 year old man 

 

**Gaychi:** why are you so mean about your husband 

 

**Crow's mum:** just telling the truth 

 

**Libero your heart:** KINOSHITA YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!

 

**Space ace:** Sup Noys

 

**Narita:** Noys?

 

**Tanaka:** OH MY GOD I'M DEAD 

 

**Tanaka:** NOYS!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** I'M NEVER NOT CALLING YOU THAT 

 

**Libero your heart:** I'll take it 

 

**Libero your heart:** anyway 

 

**Libero your heart:** KINOSHITA!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** TELL ME ABOUT YOUR DATE!!!!!

 

**No:** is that seriously all you wanted??

 

**Libero your heart:** hell yeah 

 

**Libero your heart:** I wanna know how hard you fucked it up with that sexy red head 

 

**Libero your heart:** how long did it take her to run? 

 

**Space ace:** first of all don't call her a sexy red head 

 

**Space ace:** her name is Clarissa 

 

**Space ace:** and second I didn't fuck it up 

 

**Space ace:** it went really well and we're seeing each other again next week 

 

**Libero your heart:** WAIT

 

**Libero your heart:** really???

 

**Space ace:** yup 

 

**Space ace:** she thinks I'm cute and funny and we had a really great time 

 

**Space ace:** SO TAKE THAT NOYA YOU PIECE OF SHIT 

 

**Libero your heart:** well maybe she can ignore your hideous personality on the first date

 

**Libero your heart:** but next time I'm sure she'll see right through your act!!

 

**Space ace:** what act??

 

**Space ace:** and who are you calling hideous 

 

**Space ace:** I'm charming!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** you wish!

 

**Tanaka:** Kinoshita is the last one I'd describe as charming 

 

**Space ace:** actually Tanaka I think that'd be you 

 

**Libero your heart:** says the one who's hair makes him look like a dripping ice cream 

 

**Space ace:** sorry Tanka I meant yuu 

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** as megane-kun would say 

 

**Libero your heart:** no

 

**No:** don't bring me into this 

 

**Libero your heart:** are you accepting the title of megane then 

 

**No:** I'm accepting that you're a dick 

 

**Crow's mum:** can we all stop fighting please 

 

**Crow's mum:** you're going to make Yamaguchi cry 

 

**No:** she is literally sat laughing at memes on my computer 

 

**No:** she isn't even reading the chat anymore 

 

**Crow's mum:** I was just trying to make them stop…

 

**Space ace:** it's okay Suga we'll stop being immature 

 

**Libero your heart:** don't act all nice now mum's home you piece of shit 

 

**Crow's mum:** that's it 

 

**Crow's mum:** I give up!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** kill each other for all I care 

 

**No:** you're being overdramatic 

 

**No:** they're not that bad 

 

**Crow's mum:** this coming from you Tsukishima??

 

**Crow's mum:** I'm impressed 

 

**No:** I'm leaving 

 

**Space ace:** no Tsukishima don't go

 

**Tanaka:** …

 

**Tanaka:** …

 

**Tanaka:** …

 

**Ennoshita:** please stop 

 

**Tanaka:** nope 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to upload this yesterday but the Internet was bad soo...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	38. Oikawa is too pure and innocent

\-- You have entered  **Tobio’s love crisis** chat --

 

**Kageyama:** Oikawa 

 

**Kageyama:** I took Hinata out and we spent more time together 

 

**Kageyama:** but he still seems different 

 

**Iwaizumi:** people change 

 

**Iwaizumi:** maybe he's just growing up

 

**Tooru:** Iwa-chan he was asking me!!!

 

**Tooru:** I'm sure you have some ideas to contribute 

 

**Tooru:** but let's let the professionals handle this 

 

**Tooru:** have you even found yourself a girlfriend yet?

 

**Tooru:** you only have a couple days left remember 

 

**Iwaizumi:** as a matter of fact I have found someone shittykawa 

 

**Iwaizumi:** remember that second year you dated a couple months ago 

 

**Tooru:** dating my exes?

 

**Tooru:** that's low Iwa-chan 

 

**Iwaizumi:** what about you?

 

**Iwaizumi:** have you found someone yet?

 

**Tooru:** it's… a work in progress 

 

**Iwaizumi:** ha shittykawa can't find himself a girlfriend

 

**Iwaizumi:** can you not find a girl you've not already dated who's stupid enough to think you might be a good boyfriend 

 

**Iwaizumi:** such a slut 

 

**Tooru:** I'll have you know I'm a brilliant boyfriend 

 

**Tooru:** and don't be mean Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** I'm too pure and innocent for you to taint my name with a word as vile as slut 

 

**Iwaizumi:** that's only because no girl would possibly fuck you 

 

**Tooru:** Iwa-chan!!!

 

**Tooru:** threre are minors here!!!

 

**Tooru:** Tobio-chan what's up???

 

**Kageyama:** Hinata still keeps running of

 

**Kageyama:** even when I ask him to stay with me after school he says he has to go

 

**Tooru:** hhhm this seems tricky 

 

**Iwaizumi:** not really

 

**Iwaizumi:** just tell Hinata what's up and let him explain

 

**Tooru:** oh! I know what you should do!!

 

**Tooru:** make him jealous 

 

**Kageyama:** what do you mean 

 

**Iwaizumi:** this is ridiculous 

 

**Tooru:** stop spending time with him 

 

**Tooru:** or pretend to like someone different 

 

**Tooru:** then he'll see why he shouldn't dare cheat on out Tobio-chan 

 

**Iwaizumi:** we don't even know he's cheating 

 

**Iwaizumi:** and really Tooru stop putting bad ideas in Kageyama’s head 

 

**Iwaizumi:** just have an honest conversation and tell Hinata the truth about how you feel 

 

**Tooru:** but that's no fun Iwa-chan 

 

**Iwaizumi:** stop trying to mess with other people's relationships when you can't even get one of your own 

 

**Tooru:** I'm not trying to mess with him 

 

**Tooru:** I'm trying to help!!!

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** maybe I should just ask Yamaguchi what she thinks 

 

**Iwaizumi:** *he

 

**Kageyama:** she 

 

**Iwaizumi:** oh okay 

 

**Tooru:** just add her to the chat 

 

\--  **Kageyama** had added  **Gaychi** to  **Tobio’s love crisis** \--

 

**Tooru:** Yamaguchi I love your name!!

 

**Gaychi:** thanks!!

 

**Gaychi:** but what is this?

 

**Gaychi:** why did you add me Kageyama?

 

**Tooru:** Tobio-chan is having a crisis 

 

**Gaychi:** I can see that 

 

**Gaychi:** care to elaborate?

 

**Tooru:** Tobio-chan thinks his little Chibi-chan is cheating on him 

 

**Gaychi:** huh??

 

**Gaychi:** why would he do that?

 

**Gaychi:** Hinata really likes you Kageyama 

 

**Kageyama:** have you seen how he runs off after practice?

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** well now that you mention it 

 

**Gaychi:** but who could help be cheating on you with?

 

**Gaychi:** though I'm sure that's not it 

 

**Gaychi:** there's a million other reasons why he might be running of like that 

 

**Gaychi:** why don't we ask him about it 

 

**Iwaizumi:** that's exactly what I've been saying!

 

**Gaychi:** why don't you ask him what's up before practice starts 

 

**Gaychi:** then he won't be able to run off before you ask 

 

**Kageyama:** that's…

 

**Kageyama:** a good idea 

 

**Gaychi:** great 

 

**Gaychi:** now I'll be off 

 

**Gaychi:** goodbye Kageyama 

 

**Gaychi:** nice talking to you Iwaizumi 

 

**Tooru:** WHAT ABOUT ME!!!

 

**Tooru:** you barely even talked to Iwa-chan!!

 

**Gaychi:** bye Oikawa 

 

**Iwaizumi:** are you happy now Oikawa?

 

**Tooru:** no

 

**Tooru:** Gaychi disagreed with me

 

**Iwaizumi:** stop being so moody 

 

**Iwaizumi:** just because I'm winning our little game 

 

**Tooru:** …

 

**Tooru:** sometimes I really don't like you Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** today is one of those days 

 

**Iwaizumi:** well I'm glad to be of help 

 

**Iwaizumi:** get some rest shittykawa 

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Meow meow** and  **Applepi** \--

 

**Meow meow:** hey Kenma 

 

**Meow meow:** can we talk?

 

**Applepi:** I'm in the middle of a level 

 

**Meow meow:** okay well 

 

**Meow meow:** do you want to come round mine when you're done?

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** okay

 

**Meow meow:** great!

  
**Meow meow:** I'll see you in a bit 


	39. Snatch up that booty

\-- Private chat between  **Applepi** and  **Gaychi** \--

 

**Applepi:** I went round Kuroo's yesterday 

 

**Applepi:** do you want to know what happened??

 

**Gaychi:** of course!!

 

**Gaychi:** tell me!!!

 

**Applepi:** okay 

 

**Applepi:** well 

 

**Applepi:** Umm…

 

**Gaychi:** come on just tell me!!

 

**Applepi:** well

 

**Applepi:** he seemed really nervous when I got there 

 

**Applepi:** which wasn't normal because it was Kuroo 

 

**Applepi:** so I thought something bad had happened because he'd said he wanted to talk to me 

 

**Applepi:** so I started panicking 

 

**Applepi:** so then he was trying to calm me down but he ended up just wrapping his arms around me and hugging me really tight 

 

**Applepi:** and it was really nice and warm and I wanted to stay like that forever 

 

**Applepi:** and then he leaned down and whispered in my ear that he liked me 

 

**Applepi:** so I told him of course he liked me he's my best friend 

 

**Applepi:** but then he pulled away and I got worried he was angry or something 

 

**Applepi:** but then he leaned down again and kissed me!!

 

**Gaychi:** really!!!

 

**Gaychi:** you kissed!!!

 

**Gaychi:** that's amazing!!!

 

**Applepi:** I know!!!

 

**Applepi:** my god it was so nice 

 

**Applepi:** that was the first time I've ever been properly kissed 

 

**Applepi:** and I wished he'd never stopped…

 

**Gaychi:** He lives on the same road as you right??

 

**Gaychi:** what if you just turned up at his house randomly 

 

**Gaychi:** I don't suppose he would mind 

 

**Applepi:** I only just left it can't go back just yet!!

 

**Applepi:** but I want to…

 

**Applepi:** do you always feel like that when you kiss Tsukishima

 

**Gaychi:** the first kiss felt very different from how it feels now if I remember right 

 

**Gaychi:** but it always feels nice 

 

**Gaychi:** and I always want to stay with him 

 

**Gaychi:** even if I'm just in his arms 

 

**Gaychi:** and back to you 

 

**Gaychi:** didn't he ask you to be his girlfriend??

 

**Applepi:** not exactly 

 

**Applepi:** but it kind of all came out of nowhere 

 

**Applepi:** do you think he just made a mistake??

 

**Gaychi:** no

 

**Gaychi:** I'm pretty sure he means it

 

**Gaychi:** and go round his again later 

 

**Gaychi:** if he kisses you again then he definitely meant it 

 

**Gaychi:** he might even ask you out 

 

**Applepi:** you think…

 

**Applepi:** I don't want to seem like I'm forcing myself on him though 

 

**Gaychi:** trust me he won't think that 

 

**Gaychi:** now go get yourself a man 

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** you could put it that way 

 

**Gaychi:** good luck Kenma 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Tooru** and  **Iwaizumi** \--

 

**Tooru:** Iwa-chaaaaaan

 

**Iwaizumi:** crappykawa

 

**Tooru:** you don't even let me speak before you start insulting me 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I don't need to let you 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I've already heard enough 

 

**Tooru:** why are you so bitter??

 

**Iwaizumi:** I'm not 

 

**Iwaizumi:** you're just an ass

 

**Tooru:** I should be offended!!

 

**Tooru:** but I'm not 

 

**Tooru:** do you want to know why Iwa-chan??

 

**Iwaizumi:** not really 

 

**Tooru:** yes you do 

 

**Tooru:** guess which wonderful girl in class 4 agreed to go on a date with me 

 

**Tooru:** short hair 

 

**Tooru:** wears those cute shoes with the bunny ears 

 

**Tooru:** ring any bells 

 

**Iwaizumi:** piss off

 

**Tooru:** you think she's cute too don't you Iwa-chan 

 

**Iwaizumi:** shittykawa a date doesn't mean you're dating 

 

**Tooru:** oh but we will be 

 

**Tooru:** what girl can resist my charms 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I can think of a few 

 

**Iwaizumi:** and you only have two days 

 

**Iwaizumi:** do you possibly think you'll be going out by then 

 

**Tooru:** I move fast Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** and from what I've heard so does she 

 

**Tooru:** I kissed her hand today Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** and don't you know what she said??

 

**Iwaizumi:** do you think I care 

 

**Tooru:** I'll tell you 

 

**Tooru:** she said “Oikawa-san your lips are so soft”

 

**Tooru:** and I said “not as soft as your hand”

 

**Tooru:** aren't I a gentleman Iwa-chan??

 

**Tooru:** would you not fall for that?

 

**Iwaizumi:** no

 

**Iwaizumi:** just  hearing you say it makes me feel sick 

 

**Tooru:** I think we both know you don't mean that 

 

**Tooru:** but I think there are more important matters at hand 

 

**Tooru:** have you heard anything from our little Tobio-chan yet?

 

**Iwaizumi:** nothing

 

**Iwaizumi:** and we might still be waiting some time 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I doubt Kageyama went straight home after practice 

 

**Iwaizumi:** he's just like you 

 

**Tooru:** no way is he just like me 

 

**Tooru:** I'm much prettier!!

 

**Iwaizumi** : if an ass can look pretty then I suppose so 

 

**Tooru:** but Iwa-chan

 

**Tooru:** you know I have a great ass

 

**Iwaizumi:** you know that's not what I meant dumbass 

 

**Tooru:** but you're not denying I have a great ass

 

**Iwaizumi:** shut up crappykawa 

 

**Oikawa:** oh Iwa-chan 

 

**Oikawa:** I think I figured out what you're in to

 

**Oikawa:** I better be careful when I turn my back to you from now on 

 

**Iwaizumi:** why am I friends with you 

 

**Iwaizumi:** why have I tolerated you for so long?

 

**Oikawa:** because you love me really 

 

**Oikawa:** now I know you don't want to see me go but I have work to do 

 

**Iwaizumi:** watching re runs of Shirotorizawa games doesn't count as work 

 

**Oikawa:** I don't see your point 

 

**Oikawa:** bye bye Iwa-chan 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Makki** and  **Tooru** \--

 

**Makki:** why have I heard you're going out with that girl from class 4???

 

**Makki:** what happened to charming Iwaizumi???

 

**Tooru:** he isn't falling under my spell unfortunately

 

**Tooru:** so I'm taking drastic measures 

 

**Makki:** drastic measures being teasing the guy you like into getting a pretty girlfriend and not telling him how you feel 

 

**Tooru:** …

 

**Tooru:** shut up 

 

**Makki:** I'm warning you Oikawa 

 

**Makki:** you're running out of time 

 

**Makki:** snatch up that booty before it's too late 

 

**Tooru:** eww Makki you're so vile 

 

**Makki:** but I have a point don't I 

 

**Makki:** if you don't make him yours now he'll be someone else's before you know it 

 

**Makki:** for all you know I could have my eye on your precious Iwa

 

**Tooru:** Makki!!

 

**Tooru:** you wouldn't 

 

**Makki:** try me bitch 

 

**Makki:** I get impatient when people don't do the right thing 

 

**Tooru:** but you never do the right thing 

 

**Makki:** that's irrelevant 

 

**Makki:** now go get your boy before you loose him 

  
**Makki:** I'm not babysitting your sorry ass when you're depressed in a month's time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me so long to post this I know!!! But I hope kuroken compensates (do you all love me now)
> 
> I'm slowly getting more ideas so hopefully more chapters soon!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! (Also very sorry about the title...)


	40. Like a married couple

\-- you have entered  **Karasuno Team** chat --

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki forgot to bring Crow's food home today 

 

**Gaychi:** does anyone know the brand 

 

**Crow's mum:** why does this keep happening 

 

**Crow's mum:** I thought I taught you guys to be more responsible!!

 

**No:** you didn't teach us anything 

 

**No:** Yamaguchi why are you exploiting me like this 

 

**Gaychi:** sorry Tsukki 

 

**No:** we can just give her some meat 

 

**Gaychi:** but she'll be sad without her treats!!

 

**Gaychi:** it's not too late to go to the shops 

 

**Gaychi:** do you want to come with me?

 

**Gaychi:** we can take crow too so she can choose 

 

**No:** you know you can just come in my room to talk to me 

 

**No:** and fine 

 

**Gaychi:** okay 

 

**Gaychi:** bye mum!!

 

**Crow's mum:** bye my beautiful daughter 

 

**Ennoshita:** you really like this whole mum thing don't you 

 

**Crow's mum:** of course 

 

**Crow's mum:** I mean someone's got to look after her 

 

**Chinchilla:** those two are adorable together!!

 

**Chinchilla:** I want that

 

**Space ace:** is there anyone you actually like Yachi?

 

**Chinchilla:** well

 

**Chinchilla:** possibly…

 

**Ennoshita:** care to elaborate

 

**Chinchilla:** ...

 

**Chinchilla:** as our wonderful megane would say 

 

**Space ace:** no?

 

**Chinchilla:** damn he beat me to it!!!

 

**Chinchilla:** I still need someone to find me a girlfriend 

 

**Ennoshita:** why don't we just write “seeking gay women” on your forehead?

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Space ace:** it'll only be the truth 

 

**Chinchilla:** come on I'm not that desperate 

 

**Ennoshita:** …

 

**Space ace:** are you sure about that 

 

**Chinchilla:** damn everyone here is so rude 

 

**Chinchilla:** Yamaguchi would help me 

 

**Crow's mum:** haven't you already asked Yamaguchi for help??

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Chinchilla:** maybe 

 

**Space ace:** and has she helped??

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Chinchilla:** why are you all so mean to me!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** Kinoshita 

 

**Crow's mum:** apologise!!

**Space ace:** it was you too Suga!!!

 

**Space ace:** just because you're my senpai 

 

**Crow's mum:** excuse me 

 

**Crow's mum:** I am your mother 

 

**Crow's mum:** show some respect!!

 

**Space ace:** nah I'm out 

 

**Space ace:** later Chikara 

 

**Space ace:** or whoever else is still here 

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** children these days 

 

**Ennoshita:** tell me about it

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** now listen here you…

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- you have entered  **Tobio’s love crisis** chat --

  
  


**Kageyama:** I tried to talk to Hinata 

 

**Iwaizumi:** and??

 

**Tooru:** I smell drama 

 

**Iwaizumi:** shut up crappykawa 

 

**Gaychi:** what happened Kageyama 

 

**Gaychi:** I saw you talk this morning 

 

**Gaychi:** I was going to ask you but then Hinata came and started talking to me about lizards 

 

**Gaychi:** and you know what what

 

**Gaychi:** I'm sick of people talking to me about random animals all the time 

 

**Gaychi:** I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW HOW MANY HOURS OF SLEEP THAT DAMN LIZARD GETS 

 

**Gaychi:** I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE DIET OF A CRAB 

 

**Gaychi:** AND I MOST CERTAINLY DON'T NEED TO HEAR THEORIES ON HOW DINOSAURS WENT EXTINCT 

 

**Gaychi:** I am my own person with my own interests 

 

**Gaychi:** AND I NO LONGER LIKE REPTILES!!

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** Yamaguchi? 

 

**Tooru:** you good Gaychi??

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Tooru:** how cone you're always so quiet at matches 

 

**Tooru:** when you're like... this

 

**Gaychi:** everything I see is a threat 

 

**Gaychi:** right now there's miles between us 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki's mum would slap you before you got to me 

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** she's real scary 

 

**Iwaizumi:** so Kageyama 

 

**Iwaizumi:** what's happened?

 

**Kageyama:** I asked him why he kept running off and he just told me he had work to do 

 

**Kageyama:** but that doesn't explain anything 

 

**Gaychi:** besides 

 

**Gaychi:** Hinata never does his school work 

 

**Iwaizumi:** maybe he's trying to improve his grades 

 

**Iwaizumi:** why don't you ask him if you could work with him 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Tooru:** does the thought of doing school work turn you off Tobio-chan??

 

**Tooru:** even if it means you get to spend time with your precious chibi-chan??

 

**Gaychi:** by the way Kageyama Tsukki is currently reading these messages 

 

**Gaychi:** he keeps telling me to get off my phone 

 

**Tooru:** HEY GLASSES-KUN!!!

 

**Iwaizumi:** what are you doing??

 

**Gaychi:** buying dog food 

 

**Iwaizumi:** …

 

**Tooru:** like a married couple 

 

**Gaychi:** Kageyama I told Tsukki what happened and he doesn't think Hinata is cheating 

 

**Iwaizumi:** no one but you thinks Hinata is cheating Kageyama 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I'm pretty sure something else is happening

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** I've never dated anyone before 

 

**Kageyama:** I don't want to loose him already 

 

**Tooru:** how sweet 

 

**Iwaizumi:** we understand Kageyama 

 

**Iwaizumi:** we've got your back 

 

**Gaychi:** yeah we're all here for you!!

 

**Gaychi:** we'll figure out what's wrong 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** thank you 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Kageyama** and  **Baby crow** \--

 

**Kageyama:** hey Hinata 

 

**Kageyama:** do you want to come round mine tomorrow after practice 

 

**Baby crow:** sorry 

 

**Baby crow:** I have work to do 

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Kageyama:** why don't we do it together 

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Baby crow:** I’m sorry Kageyama 

 

**Baby crow:** maybe next time 

 

**Kageyama:** ….

 

**Kageyama:** okay…

 

**Kageyama:** you've been working a lot recently then…

 

**Baby crow:** … yeah 

 

**Kageyama:** have your grades improved at all??

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Baby crow:** not really 

 

**Kageyama:** right…

 

**Kageyama:** I'll see you at practice 

 

**Baby crow:** yeah 

 

**Baby crow:** see ya!!

  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **Hoot hoot** \--

 

**Baby crow:** BOKUTO BOKUTO!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** DADDY OWL!!!

 

**Baby crow:** MISSION ABORT!!!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** MESSAGE RECEIVED 

 

**Hoot hoot:** WHAT HAPPENED?????

 

**Baby crow:** KAGEYAMA IS CATCHING ON 

 

**Baby crow:** MISSION ABORT!!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** hold up and slow down 

 

**Hoot hoot:** it can't be that bad 

 

**Baby crow:** …

 

**Hoot hoot:** how much more money do you need??

 

**Baby crow:** I’m almost halfway there 

 

**Hoot hoot:** why don't you try selling your old stuff online too 

 

**Hoot hoot:** that's what Akaashi told me to do 

 

**Hoot hoot:** WAIT!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** okay I'm giving Akaashi my phone 

 

**Hoot hoot:** he'll tell you 

 

**Hoot hoot:** hello Hinata 

 

**Baby crow:** HELLO AKAASHI!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** the website I told Bokuto to use is called eBay 

 

**Hoot hoot:** just don't be like Bokuto and sell things you actually need

 

**Baby crow:** what did Bokuto sell???

 

**Hoot hoot:** his textbooks 

 

**Hoot hoot:** don't be like him 

 

**Hoot hoot:** Hey I got good money for those books!!!! - B

 

**Hoot hoot:** sell old things you don't need anymore - A 

 

**Baby crow:** that's a good idea 

 

**Baby crow:** THANKS AKAASHI!!!

 

**Hoot hoot:** no problem 

 

**Hoot hoot:** now I'm going to log Bokuto off while he's distracted so he can focus on his work 

 

**Hoot hoot:** goodbye Hinata 

  
**Baby crow:** BYE AKAASHI!!!!


	41. Stop screaming Yamaguchi

\-- you have entered  **Tsukishima support group** chat --

 

**Hoot hoot:** KENMA IS IT TRUE?????

 

**Applepi:** what?

 

**Hoot hoot:** ARE YOU AND KUROO DATING 

 

**Meow meow:** SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!

 

**Meow meow:** I told you I never asked her out properly!!!

 

**Applepi:** are we dating Kuroo??

 

**Meow meow:** why are you asking me that on here??

 

**Applepi:** I don't know 

 

**Applepi:** Yamaguchi please stop screaming 

 

**No:** Tadashi listen to Kenma

 

**No:** I think my eardrums are going to burst 

 

**Hoot hoot:** TSUKKIIIIII!!!!!

 

**No:** don't call me that 

 

**Meow meow:** Yamaguchi isn't even on the chat right now 

 

**Applepi:** no but she's screaming 

 

**Applepi:** a lot 

 

**Applepi:** Tsukishima did you just kiss her to shut her up 

 

**No:** no

 

**Gaychi:** he's lying he did 

 

**Meow meow:** cute 

 

**Meow meow:** but Kenma how did you know she was screaming??

 

**Applepi:** video call 

 

**Meow meow:** of course 

 

**Applepi:** Yamaguchi I already told you everything that happened why were screaming??

 

**Gaychi:** I didn't know you were dating!!!

 

**Applepi:** neither did I 

 

**Meow mow:** because I never properly asked you out 

 

**Meow meow:** this is all the owls fault for getting all excited 

 

**Meow meow:** …

 

**Meow meow:** wait Kenma 

 

**Meow meow:** so you tell Yamaguchi about everything that happens between us 

 

**Applepi:** … pretty much 

 

**Meow meow:** why?

 

**Gaychi:** I'm like a relationship oracle

 

**Gaychi:** people just tell me what happens in their relationships because I've been in one for so long 

 

**Hoot hoot:** what's an oracle 

 

**Gaychi:** I don't know it's just sounded right 

 

**No:** no one tells me about their relationships 

 

**Gaychi:** that's because you don't show anyone your sweet side 

 

**Hoot hoot:** Tsukki has a sweet side?

 

**Meow meow:** of course Tsukki has a sweet side 

 

**Meow meow:** can't you see it in his eyes?

 

**Hoot hoot:** not really 

 

**No:** who else tells you about their relationships Tadashi?

 

**Gaychi:** Kageyama, Suga, Kinoshita, Ennoshita, sometimes Hinata, Yachi complains that she's not in a relationship 

 

**No:** Suga is in a relationship??

 

**Gaychi:** oops…

 

**Gaychi:** I've also had the pleasure of watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi fighting over who's girlfriend is better 

 

**No:** you talk to Oikawa and Iwaizumi?

 

**Gaychi:** sometimes 

 

**Meow meow:** oh Gaychi 

 

**Meow meow:** why do you always seem so shy in real life

 

**Meow meow:** when you talk to third years from other schools so often 

 

**Gaychi:** online is different 

 

**Applepi:** online is different 

 

**Meow meow:** Kenma come round mine 

 

**Meow meow:** I want to talk to you face to face 

 

**Applepi:** okay 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno Queer Squad** chat --

 

\--  **Libero your heart** has added  **No** to  **Karasuno Queer Squad** \--

 

**Space ace:** NOOOOOOO!!!!

 

**Space ace:** WHY NOYA!!! WHY!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** because I wanted a reaction 

 

**Crow's mum:** at least he's honest 

 

**No:** why?

 

**Libero your heart:** you're girlfriend invited you 

 

**Gaychi:** no I didn't 

 

**Gaychi:** I specifically said this was a bad idea

 

**Gaychi:** stop scowling at me 

 

**No:** talk to my face 

 

**Gaychi:** then get your hand of my butt 

 

**No:** my hands not on your butt 

 

**No:** stop lying to get attention 

 

**Gaychi:** but Akiteru's not here to give me attention anymore 

 

**No:** I give you attention 

 

**Gaychi:** yeah but you always give me attention 

 

**No:** you were complaining when Akiteru was here and now you're complaining that he's not

 

**Space ace:** alright can we take this little lovers feud elsewhere please 

 

**Crow's mum:** aren't you two sitting next to each other anyway??

 

**Gaychi:** nope 

 

**Gaychi:** we are lying next to each other 

 

**Libero your heart:** in bed ;)

 

**Gaychi:** nope 

 

**Gaychi:** on the cold hard floor 

 

**Gaychi:** in my room 

 

**Gaychi:** Watching crow run in circles chasing her tail 

 

**Libero your heart:** SO CUTE!!!!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** can I come see???

 

**No:** not a chance 

 

**Space ace:** you know I kind of want a new dog 

 

**Libero your heart:** if you get a new dog can I have your turn to look after Crow 

 

**Space ace:** you wish 

 

**Libero your heart:** it's so unfair though!!

 

**Libero your heart:** Tsukishima and Yamaguchi basically get two turns since they're always round each other's house 

 

**Space ace:** you're always round Tanaka's house 

 

**Libero your heart:** yeah but Yamaguchi practically lives round Tsukishima’s house 

 

**Libero your heart:** why are you always there anyway 

 

**Crow's mum:** I think we should mind our own business Noya 

 

**Libero your heart:** sorry mum…

 

**Space ace:** it's because they're dating idiot 

 

**Space ace:** if you had a girlfriend you'd want to spend time with her 

 

**Space ace:** it's a shame you're still single 

 

**Libero your heart:** shut up

 

**Crow's mum:** did you and that girl actually start dating Kinoshita??

 

**Space ace:** yup 

 

**Space ace:** and you know the best bit 

 

**Space ace:** my parents know I'm sex repulsed so they don't care if she's in my room

 

**Libero your heart:** how did they even find that out 

 

**Libero your heart:** I'm pretty sure most parents wouldn't believe that 

 

**Space ace:** one time we were watching a movie and there was a sex scene 

 

**Space ace:** and I started making gagging noises because no 

 

**Space ace:** when they asked me what was wrong I was like why do people even like that 

 

**Space ace:** and then my dad was like oh you're just like your uncle 

 

**Libero your heart:** okay but I have a question 

 

**Space ace:** yes?

 

**Libero your heart:** you don't like sex 

 

**Libero your heart:** but what about…

 

**Space ace:** nope 

 

**Space ace:** we're not talking about that 

 

**Space ace:** I mean sex is one matter but my dick is another 

 

**Gaychi:** language 

 

**No:** I thought you said you weren't going to talk about it 

 

**Libero your heart:** yeah Kinoshita 

 

**Libero your heart:** no talk about dicks while there's a lesbian in the chat room 

 

**Space ace:** you're the one who brought it up!!!

 

**Space ace:** and what lesbian 

 

\--  **Libero your heart** has added  **chinchilla** to  **Karasuno Queer Squad** \--

 

**Libero your heart:** that lesbian 

 

**Chinchilla:** hello?

 

**Crow's mum:** they were talking about dicks 

 

**Chinchilla:** eww!!!

 

**Space ace:** my thoughts exactly 

 

**Gaychi:** you're all so vulgar 

 

**Libero your heart:** says he girl who insisted Tsukishima’s hand was on her butt 

 

**Gaychi:** is it such a bad thing to want attention 

 

**Space ace:** I never would have taken Yamaguchi as someone who wants attention 

 

**No:** Tadashi always low key wants attention 

 

**No:** but when people give her attention she always hates it 

 

**Gaychi:** unless it's you Tsukki 

 

**Gaychi:** then it's good 

 

**Chinchilla:** so sweet 

 

**Chinchilla:** too bad I don't have that 

 

**Libero your heart:** I feel you Yachi 

 

**Space ace:** sucks to be you two!!!

 

**Libero your heart:** shut up Kino you shit 

  
**Space ace:** not a chance 


	42. I'M BEING THREATENED BY SEAFOOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me too Yachi... me too...

\-- Private chat between **Gaychi** and  **No** \--

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki 

 

**Gaychi:** I hear you crying 

 

**No:** …

 

**No:** it's fine 

 

**Gaychi:** is it really though 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki you haven't talked to me since you came back from counseling 

 

**Gaychi:** what happened 

 

**No:** …

 

**No** : they kept going on about exposure therapy 

 

**No:** but…

 

**No:** I don't know if I can do that 

 

**Gaychi:** the ocd has gotten worse hasn't it??

 

**No:** …

 

**Gaychi:** tell me 

 

**No:** you get really anxious whenever you say something you think is wrong don't you 

 

**Gaychi:** well… yes 

 

**No:** and whenever you're confronted with someone you're not comfortable with or a new situation it makes you anxious too

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** I don't see how that's related 

 

**No:** there are things I've always done that No one picked up as ocd until I was put into counseling for depression 

 

**No:** like how I have to touch the wall before I go to sleep 

 

**No:** or wash my hands twice every time 

 

**No:** if I don't I can't function 

 

**No:** the counselor said that when I started developing depression it interfered with this and it started getting worse 

 

**No:** the ocd was sort of a way for my brain to keep control since I felt I had none or something like that 

 

**Gaychi:** is that why your hands have been getting red 

 

**No:** yes…

 

**No:** …

 

**No:** I don't know if I can go on with volleyball anymore 

 

**No:** …

 

**No:** not if I'm going to be like this afterwards 

 

**No:** I want to go back in the bathroom and wash them again but I feel so ridiculous 

 

**No:** I never really knew how bad panic attacks felt until a few months ago 

 

**No:** my parents just let me do it but…

 

**No:** when you're here scrubbing my hands makes me feel stupid 

 

**Gaychi:** maybe we could get you some gloves or something 

 

**Gaychi:** then you wouldn't actually have to touch the ball 

 

**No:** I already suggested that but yeah

 

**No:** exposure therapy…

 

**No:** ...

 

**No:** do you mind me talking about this to you??

 

**Gaychi:** not at all

 

**Gaychi:** I love you and I want to know what's going on 

 

**No:** okay…

 

**Gaychi:** I don't understand ocd or depression like you don't understand being trans 

 

**Gaychi:** but you always listened to me 

 

**No:** I wanted to understand you…

 

**Gaychi:** and now I want to understand you 

 

**No:** … okay 

 

**No:** to be honest I don't have a clue where the ocd started 

 

**No:** but when I look at something or someone all I can think about is where they've been and what they've touched and what diseases could be on the thing they touched 

 

**No:** kind of like how you think about how other people will react to what you say and how you act 

 

**Gaychi:** Tsukki…

 

**Gaychi:** is it like that with me too?

 

**No:** ...

 

**No:** sometimes....

 

**Gaychi:** you can be honest with me…

 

**Gaychi:** would you rather I don't hug you or kiss you then??

 

**No:** no

 

**No:** please don't stop hugging or kissing me 

 

**No:** this illness is already making my life hell 

 

**No:** I can't let it take you away from me 

 

**No:** … though…

 

**No:** I don't want to ask too much of you…

 

**Gaychi:** what do you mean??

 

**No:** for now 

 

**No:** would you mind washing your hands before we leave practice 

 

**No:** so I can hold your hand on the way home 

 

**No:** I don't want this illness to take you away from me 

 

**No:** … but I also don't want to have a panic attack in the middle of the streets again 

 

**Gaychi:** it's fine :)

 

**Gaychi:** I was planning on doing that anyway after the other day to be honest 

 

**No:** thank you…

 

**Gaychi:** Hey 

 

**Gaychi:** can I come in your room and give you a hug now??

 

**No:** please 

 

**No:** and stay with me too 

 

**No:** … I don't really want to be alone 

 

**Gaychi:** of course 

 

**Gaychi:** I'll be there in a second 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Makki** and  **Tooru** \--

 

**Makki:** if you're not going to ask Iwaizumi out stop staring at him all the time 

 

**Tooru:** I won't lose to Iwa-chan 

 

**Makki:** but if you don't make your move soon you're going to lose him  

 

**Makki:** screw your dumb bet and tell him how you feel 

 

**Tooru:** …

 

**Tooru:** that's not how I work Makki 

 

**Makki:** what's this about then Oikawa?

 

**Tooru:** what will everyone at school think if they find out Oikawa Tooru likes another boy 

 

**Tooru:** I thrive on being surrounded by girls who think they have a chance with me 

 

**Makki:** that was so straightforward and shallow it makes me gag 

 

**Makki:** I didn't realise you were so self aware Oikawa

 

**Tooru:** oh I'm always self aware 

 

**Tooru:** I know exactly what I'm doing 

 

**Tooru:** and that's why I can't confess to Iwaizumi 

 

**Tooru:** no matter how much I like him 

 

**Makki:** with the way you talk about him with me and Matsu I'm surprised he doesn't know already 

 

**Tooru:** oh I have no doubt he does 

 

**Tooru:** I have no doubt you've told him Makki 

 

**Makki:** why are you so suspicious of me 

 

**Tooru:** because I know what you're like 

 

**Tooru:** and I know you're an asshole 

 

**Makki:** no I'm not 

 

**Makki:** I'm a brilliant friend 

 

**Makki:** and that's why I'm telling you to dump that girls ass and tell your true love how you feel 

 

**Tooru:** Makki 

 

**Tooru:** I think we both know that's not going to happen 

 

**Tooru:** I suggest you stop fighting me 

 

**Makki:** is that a threat 

 

**Tooru:** it's a suggestion 

 

**Tooru:** stop worrying about me and get your own man 

 

**Tooru:** it'll do you some good 

 

**Makki:** Matsun has already rejected me twice 

 

**Makki:** what do you expect me to do?

 

**Tooru:** flaunt that hot ass 

 

**Makki:** what the fuck Oikawa 

 

**Tooru:** that's what you'd tell me to do 

 

**Tooru:** stop complaining about my relationships when you can't get one yourself 

 

**Makki:** screw you Oikawa!!

 

**Tooru:** please don't 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Chinchilla:** someone save me 

 

**Daichi:** what's wrong? 

 

**Chinchilla:** my mum dragged me out to this weird restaurant 

 

**Baby crow:** RESTAURANT FOOD!!!!!

 

**Baby crow:** wish I could be there….

 

**Chinchilla:** no you don't 

 

**Chinchilla:** all they sell here is sea food 

 

**Chinchilla:** I'm looking at everyone else's meals and everything looks like it's still alive 

 

**Chinchilla:** someone on the table next to mine has a full sized lobster

 

**Chinchilla:** OH MY GOD I THINK IT JUST MOVED!!!!

 

**Daichi:** Yachi I think you're overreacting 

 

**Chinchilla:** no I'm not 

 

**Chinchilla:** SOMEONE COME SAVE ME!!!

 

**Space ace:** you're starting to sound like Hinata and Noya 

 

**Space ace:** calm down Yachi 

 

**Chinchilla:** maybe that's because I'm being THREATENED BY SEAFOOD 

 

**Chinchilla:** can someone get Yamaguchi for me please 

 

**Baby crow:** I CAN HELP YACHI!!!

 

**Chinchilla:** sorry Hinata I need Gaychi 

 

**Space ace:** why her?

 

**Space ace:** she's probably busy making out with Tsukishima 

 

**Space ace:** you shouldn't bother her

 

**Chinchilla:** ugh!!

 

**Chinchilla:** what am I supposed to order???

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Chinchilla:** oh my god my saviour!!!

 

**Daichi:** what is it?

 

**Chinchilla:** they have fries!!!

 

**Chinchilla:** wait forget it 

 

**Chinchilla:** my mum wants to put photos of us on her social media social so I have to get something fancy 

 

**Chinchilla:** why can't they just have normal fish dammit 

 

**Space ace:** do you want me to send in backup???

 

**Chinchilla:** that's what i needed Yamaguchi for…

 

**Chinchilla:** my mum wants me off my phone…

 

**Chinchilla:** wish me luck 

 

**Space ace:** I'll pray for you 

 

**Baby crow:** GOOD LUCK YACHI!!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little bit of context here I guess behind the whole Tsukki thing 
> 
> My best friend has ocd and depression (though not the same type of ocd as Tsukki) so I guess I kinda wrote the conversation between him and Tadashi based on how we talk about her, though to be honest in the 3 or 4 years that her depression has been bad she's never been able to describe how it feels so I'll never know exactly how to write it 
> 
> Also on a lighter note did I just post 2 days in a row!!! That's the first time in ages!!!! (Be happy because this might not happen again for a while)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> Also while I'm here just as a note, I'm pretty sure I used to reply to every single comment I received but I don't really do that any more, mostly because I would jut be saying the same thing, but do know that I read and appreciate all your comments so thank you so much to everyone who does comment!!!
> 
> And like feel to comment anything like seriously even if you just wanna tell me how your days going or ask me a question or something (okay but if you ask a question I will definitely reply) your comments always brighten up my day so thank you very much!!!


	43. Why are you in Miyagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little something for Tadashi's birthday

\-- Private chat between  **Baby crow** and  **Gaychi** \-- 

 

**Baby crow:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAGUCHI!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** Hinata…

 

**Gaychi:** it's the middle of the night 

 

**Gaychi:** why are you awake 

 

**Baby crow:** I wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday!!!!!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** that's great

 

**Gaychi:** thank you Hinata 

 

**Gaychi:** now go to sleep 

 

**Hinata:** okay Yamaguchi!! 

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Crow's mum:** happy birthday to my beautiful daughter!!

 

**Gaychi:** thanks mum!!

 

**Yachi:** happy birthday Yamaguchi!

 

**Ennoshita:** yeah happy birthday 

 

**Libero your heart:** be more enthusiastic Chikara

 

**Libero your heart:** like this…

 

**Libero your heart:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY YAMAGUCHI!!!!!!!

 

**Gaychi:** I'm going to be at school in literally five minutes can't you wish me happy birthday then??

 

**Libero your heart:** NOPE 

 

**Crow's mum:** does this make me the first one to wish you happy birthday then Yamaguchi??

 

**Ennoshita:** it was probably Tsukishima 

 

**Gaychi:** actually it was Hinata 

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** that's little…

 

**Gaychi:** see you in a minute 

  
  


\---

 

\-- Private chat between  **Meow meow** and  **No** \--

 

**Meow meow:** Tsukki can you come pick up me and Kenma from the train 

 

**Meow meow:** we don't know the way to Karasuno 

 

**No:** …

 

**No:** excuse me 

 

**Meow meow:** Kenma’s worried we're lost 

 

**Meow meow:** I don't think we're that far away so come get us 

 

**No:** I'm very confused…

 

**No:** what do you mean pick you up??

 

**Meow meow:** well we're at Miyagi station right now 

 

**No:** …

 

**No:** why 

 

**Meow meow:** Well Kenma said she wanted to see Yamaguchi on her birthday

 

**Meow meow:** and I can't deny my girl happiness 

 

**Meow meow:** so please come get us so they can see each other 

 

**No:** Kuroo I'm in class right now 

 

**No:** Yamaguchi is trying to look at my phone 

 

**No:** if you got to Miyagi on your own you can find the school too 

 

**No:** damn you Tsukki 

 

**No:** now I'll have to flirt with the lady at the front desk to get directions 

 

**No:** just ask 

 

**No:** you're shit at flirting anyway 

 

**No:** and don't flirt in front of your girlfriend either 

 

**Meow meow:** alright defender of justice 

 

**No:** what the hell

 

**No:** don't call me that 

 

**Meow meow:** I'm just quoting Kenma’s new favourite game 

 

**Meow meow:** we'll be at Karasuno in a bit

 

**Meow meow:** can't wait to see you again Tsukki 

 

**No:** what have I done to deserve this…

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **Applepi** \--

 

**Gaychi:** hey Kenma 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm still in class but why are you and Kuroo sitting outside 

 

**Applepi:** no we're not 

 

**Gaychi:** why is Kuroo waving up at me 

 

**Applepi:** he's such an idiot!!

 

**Applepi:** I wanted to see you on your birthday 

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** so we came to Karasuno…

 

**Gaychi:** Kenma

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** that's so sweet of you!!

 

**Gaychi:** I'm so happy!!!

 

**Gaychi:** my lesson finished in like ten minutes so don't move 

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** I can't believe you'd do something like this for me…

 

**Gaychi:** don't you have school today as well?

 

**Applepi:** …

 

**Applepi:** maybe…

 

**Gaychi:** I need to leave you now 

 

**Gaychi:** but I'll be down soon 

 

**Gaychi:** .. thanks for doing this Kenma 

  
**Gaychi:** I really wanted to see you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is late and also hella short but I wanted to write something for Tadashi's birthday (because that's what I'm like)
> 
> Tbh I just haven't had the time energy or motivation to write anything recently so I'm glad I even managed to get this much down...
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading XD


	44. Can't you hear Gaychi screaming

\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **Chinchilla** \--

 

**Gaychi:** Yachi…

 

**Chinchilla:** hello!!

 

**Chinchilla:** what's up??

 

**Chinchilla:** have you found me a potential girlfriend yet 

 

**Gaychi:** are you still on about that??

 

**Gaychi:** actually 

 

**Gaychi:** I have a favour to ask

 

**Chinchilla:** what is it??

 

**Gaychi:** can you take me shopping at some point 

 

**Gaychi:** because I'm not living at home at the minute 

 

**Gaychi:** and Tsukki's parents are totally fine with me being trans…

 

**Gaychi:** I kinda want some more feminine clothes 

 

**Gaychi:** help?

 

**Chinchilla:** of course!!

 

**Gaychi:** thank you!!

 

**Gaychi:** also Yachi 

 

**Gaychi:** be honest 

 

**Gaychi:** Is there actually anyone you have a crush on??

 

**Chinchilla:** ...

 

**Gaychi:** oh come on I'm dating a tsundere beanpole you can tell me 

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Chinchilla:** isn't it obvious?

 

**Chinchilla:** I think it's pretty obvious 

 

**Gaychi:** … No

 

**Chinchilla:** who is literally the prettiest, funniest, most considerate girl we know??

 

**Gaychi:** you know I don't have a hell of a lot of girl friends besides you right??

 

**Chinchilla:** okay 

 

**Chinchilla:** but when we're at practice who is the prettiest person in the room 

 

**Gaychi:** I think Tsukki's pretty 

 

**Chinchilla:** god you're hopeless 

 

**Chinchilla:** who is literally every second year boy obsessed with 

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** that idol from that group that wear the Tiaras?? Right!!

 

**Chinchilla:** aaahhhhhh!!!

 

**Gaychi:** oh right got it it's Kiyoko thanks for telling me 

 

**Gaychi:** also Yachi just warning you

 

**Gaychi:** you're painfully obvious 

 

**Chinchilla:** I KNOW 

 

**Chinchilla:** …

 

**Chinchilla:** do you think she likes me too??

 

**Gaychi:** I don't know 

 

**Chinchilla:** if you find out for me I'll buy you that smoothie you like 

 

**Gaychi:** alright 

 

**Gaychi:** I'll send Suga on a mission 

 

**Chinchilla:** hey that's cheating!!

 

**Gaychi:** do you want to talk to Suga yourself??

 

**Chinchilla:** ...

 

**Gaychi:** that's what i thought 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Tobio’s love crisis** chat --

 

**Tooru:** how's that little girlfriend of your doing Iwa-chan??

 

**Tooru:** did you have fun on your date yesterday??

 

**Iwaizumi:** why are you posting that on this group shittykawa 

 

**Tooru:** Gaychi told me to keep her posted 

 

**Iwaizumi:** no she didn't 

 

**Gaychi:** no I didn't 

 

**Iwaizumi:** Kageyama how's the Hinata situation going??

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Gaychi:** he's been even more distant lately 

 

**Gaychi:** I don't think Kageyama wants to talk about it 

 

**Tooru:** wow

 

**Tooru:** I never thought little Chibi-chan could be such a bitch 

 

**Kageyama:** don't call Hinata a bitch 

 

**Iwaizumi:** has he been spending any time with you at all?

 

**Kageyama:** …

 

**Iwaizumi:** are you even trying anymore?

 

**Tooru:** Iwa-chan you're getting too caught up in this 

 

**Tooru:** I never thought it was like you to get so angry over other people's relationships 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I'm not getting angry 

 

**Iwaizumi:** I'm making up for the shitty advice you gave earlier on in the story 

 

**Tooru:** what story??

 

**Iwaizumi:** … never mind 

 

**Gaychi:** I can try talk to him again if you want Kageyama 

 

**Gaychi:** he does listen to me sometimes 

 

**Kageyama:** it's no good 

 

**Kageyama:** I'm going…

 

**Iwaizumi:** I really feel bad for him 

 

**Iwaizumi:** shittykawa can you please try to be more thoughtful. 

 

**Tooru:** I am being thoughtful 

 

**Tooru:** if I were him the situation would have already moved forward 

 

**Iwaizumi:** if you were him he would have already gotten slapped 

 

**Tooru:** c’mon Iwa-chan I'm not that bad with women 

 

**Iwaizumi:** yes you are 

 

**Iwaizumi:** just because you've dated a lot of girls doesn't mean you're not a crappy guy 

 

**Tooru:** now now Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** don't be like that 

 

**Tooru:** can't you hear Gaychi scream every time you swear 

 

**Iwaizumi:** she doesn't

 

**Gaychi:** I do

 

**Gaychi:** but how do you know that

 

**Tooru:** oh 

 

**Tooru:** me and Sugawara are friends 

 

**Gaychi:** you and Suga are friends??

 

**Iwaizumi:** You and Sugawara are friends!

 

**Tooru:** yuh 

 

**Tooru:** it all started one late Friday night 

 

**Iwaizumi:** no one asked 

 

**Gaychi:** … I want to know 

 

**Tooru:** sorry Gaychi 

 

**Tooru:** you're much too young for this

 

**Gaychi:** … 

 

**Gaychi:** I'm literally only 2 years younger than you!!

 

**Tooru:** whatever 

 

**Tooru:** now I've gotta go say hello to my lovely girlfriend 

 

**Iwaizumi:** bet she breaks up with you by the end of the week 

 

**Tooru:** so rude Iwa-chan 

 

**Tooru:** bye bye Gaychi 

 

**Iwaizumi:** stop being so condescending 

 

**Iwaizumi:** and stop calling her Gaychi 

 

**Tooru:** why 

 

**Tooru:** it's her username 

 

**Iwaizumi:** shut up shittykawa 

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Gaychi** and  **Crow's mum** \--

 

**Gaychi:** hey Suga 

 

**Gaychi:** how did you become friends with Oikawa 

 

**Crow's mum:** he told you that did he 

 

**Gaychi:** he told me I was too young to know

 

**Crow's mum:** well that's not true

 

**Crow's mum:** we met at my little sisters volleyball club 

 

**Crow's mum:** at first I thought he was some creepy guy taking pictures of the kids 

 

**Crow's mum:** so I went over and asked what he was doing and turns out he was there with his nephew 

 

**Crow's mum:** long story short we got ice creams together after and then I got his number 

 

**Crow's mum:** I only actually went there a couple times but he insists on texting me pictures of my sister 

 

**Gaychi:** I didn't know you had a sister?

 

**Crow's mum:** probably because she's my step sister 

 

**Crow's mum:** she's only been living with us a few years and I wasn't exactly close to her until recently 

 

**Gaychi:** oh

 

**Gaychi:** did your parents divorce 

 

**Crow's mum:** no

 

**Crow's mum:** they were never even dating and I never met my dad 

 

**Crow's mum:** my mum doesn't even know he is and doesn't really care 

 

**Gaychi:** … I'm sorry to hear that 

 

**Crow's mum:** it doesn't matter

 

**Crow's mum:** I don't particularly care either 

 

**Crow's mum:** she just had a wild time at uni 

 

**Crow's mum:** …

 

**Crow's mum:** how are you and Tsukishima getting on??

 

**Gaychi:** it's okay 

 

**Gaychi:** but he's thinking about about stopping volleyball 

 

**Crow's mum:** oh…

 

**Crow's mum:** well let him know he can take his time 

 

**Crow's mum:** the team will always support him 

 

**Gaychi:** I think he knows 

 

**Gaychi:** also Suga 

 

**Gaychi:** Yachi has a crush on Kiyoko 

 

**Gaychi:** is there any chance that might work out??

 

**Crow's mum:** well I mean 

 

**Crow's mum:** Yachi is the closest person on the team to Kiyoko 

 

**Crow's mum:** I can ask her if she has any feeling for Yachi if you'd like 

 

**Gaychi:** thank you please do 

 

**Crow's mum:** I'll get back to you on that 

 

**Crow's mum:** have a nice night Yamaguchi 

 

**Gaychi:** you too mum 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually in school but I finished this last night so here ya go!!


	45. RESURRECTION

\-- Private chat between  **No** and  **Gaychi** \--

 

**No:** How mad do you think Daichi would be if I skipped practice today 

 

**Gaychi:** I think you know the answer to that 

 

**Gaychi:** what's up??

 

**No:** I don't know 

 

**No:** I'm just tired 

 

**Gaychi:** okay 

 

**Gaychi:** shall we go straight home after practice??

 

**No:** I don't want to get you in trouble 

 

**Gaychi:** Suga already said I can skip practice if I need to as long as it's not a practice match 

 

**Gaychi:** so it's okay 

 

**Gaychi:** plus it's not like we're Hinata and Kageyama 

 

**No:** …

 

**No:** true 

 

**Gaychi:** I'll message Suga to say we won't be there 

 

**Gaychi:** just leave everything to me 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **Crow's mum** and  **Kiyoko** \--

 

**Crow's mum:** hey Kiyoko 

 

**Crow's mum:** I have a question to ask you

 

**Kiyoko:** ?

 

**Crow's mum:** how do you feel about Yachi?

 

**Kiyoko:** what do you mean?

 

**Kiyoko:** she's sweet and pretty… and she makes me laugh

 

**Crow's mum:** you really seemed to have opened up since she joined the team 

 

**Crow's mum:** I was just wondering if you have any feelings for her?

 

**Kiyoko:** you mean romantic feelings?

 

**Crow's mum:** … yeah 

 

**Kiyoko:** I suppose 

 

**Crow's mum:** why don't you say something to her 

 

**Kiyoko:** I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable 

 

**Kiyoko:** it took her long enough to feel safe around me and the rest of the team 

 

**Kiyoko:** … and I don't want to ruin the friendship between us…

 

**Crow's mum:** I don't think Yachi’s like that anymore 

 

**Crow's mum:** she's grown up a lot since she joined the team  

 

**Crow's mum:** and I think… she has feelings for you too 

 

**Crow's mum:** so if you do like her you should confess 

 

**Kiyoko:** … maybe 

 

**Kiyoko:** I'd like to confess 

 

**Kiyoko:** I just don't want her to feel she can't open up to me anymore 

 

**Crow's mum:** I understand  

 

**Crow's mum:** well if you ever need my advice I'm happy to help 

 

**Crow's mum:** goodnight Kiyoko 

 

**Kiyoko:** night Suga 

  
  
  


\---

  
  


\-- you have entered  **Karasuno team** chat --

 

**Libero your heart:** I feel like this chat keeps dying…

 

**Libero your heart:** SO I SHALL RESURRECT IT!!!!

 

**No:** please don't 

 

**Baby crow:** NISHINOYA SENPAI!!!!!

 

**No:** oh look it's a tangerine 

 

**Gaychi:** don't be so mean Tsukki 

 

**No:** don't message me when you're sitting right next to me 

 

**Gaychi:** but you just did it too!!

 

**Space ace:** cute 

 

**Tanaka:** WHY WEREN'T YOU TWO IN PRACTICE TODAY!!!

 

**Tanaka:** YOU CAN'T DITCH LIKE THAT 

 

**Gaychi:** personal reasons 

 

**Libero your heart:** OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!

 

**Crow's mum:** you two leave them alone 

 

**Libero your heart:** okay mum 

 

**Tanaka:** whatever you say oh holy vice captain 

 

**Crow's mum:** ….

 

\--  **Crow's mum** has changed his name to  **Holy vice** \--

 

**Tanaka:** what the fuck Suga 

 

**Gaychi:** language!!

 

**Gaychi:** actually it feel that joke is getting old 

 

**Gaychi:** but it's already ingrained in my character so oops 

 

**Libero your heart:** joke????? WHAT JOKE!!!!

 

**Space ace:** your character??

 

**Gaychi:** …

 

**Gaychi:** oops gotta run…

 

**Space ace:** no come back!!!

 

**Space ace: ...**

 

**No:** she literally ran

 

**No:** the fuck…

 

**No:** I was using her as a pillow 

 

**Tanaka:** oh stop whining 

 

**Tanaka:** at least you have a girlfriend 

 

**Space ace:** yeah Tsukishima 

 

**Space ace:** he can't get any girls with that haircut 

 

**No:** what haircut?

 

**No:** I don't see any hair 

 

**Narita:** Holy shit!!

 

**Space ace:** ya know Tsukishima 

 

**Space ace:** I'm starting to like you 

 

**No:** don't 

 

**Libero your heart:** KINO YOU SHIT 

 

**Libero your heart:** AND SHITTYSHIMA 

 

**Libero your heart:** WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TALKING ABOUT MY BRO THAT WAY!!!

 

**Tanaka:** bro…

 

**No:** this is making me feel sick 

 

**Space ace:** yeah!

 

**Space ace:** guess I should go find my GIRLFRIEND instead 

 

**Tanaka:** …

 

**Libero your heart:** it's okay Ryu 

 

**Libero your heart:** you got me 

 

**Tanaka:** Yuu...

 

**Space ace:** I mean I knew Noya was into dudes but I didn't know baldy was too!!

 

**Space ace:** guess we should add him to the group 

 

**Libero your heart:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

 

**Tanaka:** what group? 

 

**No:** please don't 

 

**Tanaka:** I'm curious now 

 

**Narita:** … so am I 

 

**Space ace:** you have to be infected to join the group 

 

**Tanaka:** infected??

 

**Space ace:** yeah infected 

 

**Space ace:** it's an epidemic 

 

**Narita:** Kino stop being such a bitch 

 

**Space ace:** I'm serious 

 

**Space ace:** but you guys…

 

**Space ace:** you're lucky…

 

**Narita:** I'm not sure if I should be getting worried 

 

**No:** you shouldn't 

 

**No:** I'm going to try catching Tadashi 

 

**Gaychi:** too late I’m hidden 

 

**No** : …

  
  


\---

  
  


\-- Private chat between  **No** and  **Gaychi** \--

 

**No:** come out 

 

**No:** I can hear you giggling 

 

**Gaychi:** I don't giggle 

 

**Gaychi:** I emit happiness 

 

**Gaychi:** I am currently emitting my happiness onto you 

 

**No:** what the fuck 

 

**No:** come out I want to cuddle 

 

**Gaychi:** most people would call you girly for saying something like that 

 

**Gaychi:** but I know how adorable you really are 

 

**No:** don't say stuff like that 

 

**No:** you're the adorable one  

 

**No:** come out 

 

**Gaychi:** what's the magic word 

 

**No:** I have food 

 

**Gaychi:** perfect 

 

**Gaychi:** can we go out and have a candle lit meal with romantic music 

 

**No:** by go out you mean make a blanket fort right?

 

**Gaychi:** well what else would I mean?

 

**No:** and by candle lit you mean those fake candle lights my mum got last Christmas 

 

**Gaychi:** of course 

 

**Gaychi:** additionally the meal will be whatever we can find in your fridge… and the romantic music is actually just your sleep playlist which is unreasonably hardcore 

 

**Gaychi:** I don't even understand how you sleep at night 

 

**No:** I need it hardcore to drown out the internal screaming 

 

**Gaychi:** if I kissed you hard enough do you think that would drown out the screaming 

 

**No:** I don't know 

 

**No:** depends how much I hate myself 

 

**Gaychi:** if I told you I loved you a hundred times over would you hate yourself less 

 

**No:** possibly 

 

**No:** if I were you I'd come out and give it a go 

 

**Gaychi:** challenge accepted 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the long awaited chapter is finally posted after Forever
> 
> Whoever is still with me I commend you because considering I used to post several times a week like... how long has it been... like a month?
> 
> Also I appologise for the awfull fluff at the end there it was late when I wrote this my brain wasn't working 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed even though it took... forever and thanks for reading ❤
> 
> Also just a quick heads up I plan on publishing a total of 2! Yes 2 chapters before the end of the day. One will be on Christmas day the other will be on another special day so you can look forward to seeing what that is 
> 
> Let's just say I may have some plans (shocking I know!!)


End file.
